Seras Victoria Hellsing
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Arthur Hellsing is still alive and young Integra woke up Alucard early. During a mission they come across an injured young Seras a few days after her parents death, Arthur decides to adopt Seras. Alucard watch as Seras grew into a strong woman and as she grew his feelings for her grew. Does Seras have the same feelings for this Monster? Or does she only see him as a Monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Yes, yes I know that I still haven't done much for Master and Childe but I'm not enjoy writing that one all that much but I'll promise that I'll finish it. I know that in Hellsing Ultimate and other Hellsing stuff Alucard wasn't released before Arthur Hellsing's death but I thought what if Integra found him earlier? Plus in this story I don't think that I'll have Arthur die of a sickness. But I hope that you'll enjoy it and please review. Also the story begins in Sir Integra's point of view at the age of 12.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I ran down the hall to my father's study, instead of knocking like I usually do, I barged right in, father looked up at me with blue eyes just like mine.

"Integra, what have I told you about running around the manor?" Father asked not angry with me at all, he spun around in his chair as I ran over to his side, he looked down at me with kind eyes.

"It's Alucard!" I pouted folding my arms, father put his head in his hand shaking his head lightly.

"What did he do now?" Father asked annoyed by Alucard greatly, then we heard laughing and looked over at Alucard's usual spot in the shadows, he appeared a few seconds later grinning madly.

"He constantly teases me about my glasses and then he took them!" I yelled throwing my arms out, Father looked at me.

"What are you on about, you have your glasses." Father said.

"These are my old pair, he has my new pair." I said, my eyebrow twitching in anger, I looked at Alucard. "Damn vampire." Alucard just kept grinning.

"Alucard, please stop teasing Integral about her glasses and do give them back to her." Father said looking at Alucard still annoyed.

"As you wish, my Master." Alucard said, I walked up to Alucard who was holding out my glasses, I snatched them out of his hands and gave him a death glare.

"Do not mess with me again, vampire, or I'll put a bullet in your head next time." I said and walked out of the room.

"Aren't we brave." Alucard teased me again.

...

There was a knock on my door.

"Enter." I gave them permission, father walked in, I straightened up in my chair. "Hello, Father."

"Integra, I was going to go on a mission, well observe the soldiers during training. Would you like to come?" Father asked.

"Yes!" I said smiling which was rare for me.

"Come along, Integra." Father said and walked out of the room, I jumped down off of my chair and ran after him. Father walked ahead of me, we got into the car, Walter was driving like always but as soon as I got in my smile vanished, Alucard was sitting across from my father. I sat down next to father, closed the door, and folded my arms while glaring at Alucard as he grinned at me.

"What is he doing here?" I asked father, not looking away from Alucard.

"He is on the mission as well, I'm here to also observe his progress on the mission." Father said. "Now, sit back and behave yourself." I did as I was told, I distracted myself by looking out the window, the night was a usual one, a few stars and the moon shining down. Walter drove into London, we stopped outside a dark park, a few trees spread through the park but a nice walk path and open grass where kids would usually run around and play.

"Father, where are we?" I asked.

"Serenity park, there was a report of a pale figure walking around here. I believe it might be a vampire but the people did say that it was dragging around, so it is quite possible that it is a ghoul." Father said. "Just be careful, do you have your gun?"

"Yes." I said tapping the side of my pants and felt my gun in the holster. We all got out of the car, Walter was tugging on his gloves getting ready to protect me with his deathly invisible wires, incase there was trouble. In front of us was a Hellsing truck, a few soldiers got out of the back with guns ready to fire, we gathered around by the sidewalk in the grass. We could see that the park was empty, nobody in sight. Father started talking to his men, I stared around the park, it sure was quiet, I walked more in towards the park, I walked along the path, I liked being in the grass. I stopped by a tree, laying my hand on the trunk, I looked around my surroundings, still nothing in sight. I heard soft moaning, I looked around scared, I became stiff and pale, what was that?! No, time to get scared Integra, one day you'll take over this business, you can't be scared.

The moan came again, I heard that it was coming up in the tree, I stood in front of the tree and looked up in it, on the branch that was closest to the ground was a pale girl covered in blood. Her eyes sad, she clung to her side and to the tree, I screamed, I started running back to father, Alucard appeared just as I was leaving, I ran up to father.

"Integra! What's wrong?!" Father asked bending down and grabbing me, he checked to make sure I wasn't injured.

"There's a ghoul in the tree! Father! A ghoul, she's moaning and covered in somebody's blood!" I yelled, we all started running back to the tree, Alucard grinning up into the tree at the ghoul, we stopped in front and stared up at the moaning figure. The guns raised at the ghoul, getting ready for permission to fire. Father held his hand out to the soldiers, a sign for them to stop, the soldiers lowered their guns, I looked up at father angry. "Father, what are you doing?!"

"Integra, that is not a ghoul, it is a girl." Father said, I looked back up at the figure, the girl's eyes were closed, her head leaning against the tree, her hand clung to her lower bloody body, something grasped in her hand. She moaned again and I realized that she was moaning in pain, her eyes flickered open revealing a sky blue eye color, they looked down at us filled with sadness, pain, and some kind of anger. Her hair was blonde and spiked around the end, her hair came down to her chin at least, her face round and she looked as if she stood right now she would be quite small for her age. "What are you doing up there, little one?"

"...H-hiding, Sir." The young girl spoke.

"From what?" Father asked, the girl just stared, she didn't answer. "Did they hurt you? The ones that you are hiding from?"

"Physically? No." The young girl spoke after wincing from the pain.

"May I help you?" Father asked raising his hands to help her down, she just backed farther towards the tree. "What is your name, child?"

"Seras Victoria." The girl spoke.

"Where did you come from? Where is your parents? Are you lost?" Father asked, the girl just shut her eyes and shook her head, moaning more but not from the pain, this time it seems trying to forget or not think of something. The girl's eyes flickered open and she started coughing lightly, some drops of blood fell onto the trunk of the tree, she covered her mouth and the thing she was grasping tightly fell out of her hands and onto the ground.

I walked over to it and picked it up, it was a blood soaked picture, I believe her blood, of two happy adults and a small girl smiling happily between them. It was the girl in the tree only a less bloody version of herself and it looked like those were her parents. Seras stopped coughing and she moaned gripping her lower body, she then looked around alarmed then looked down at me.

Fury grew in her eyes, she leaped from the tree, the pain leaving her mind, and fell on top of me, we rolled around on the ground, she kept trying to grab the item from my hand but I kept it from her, I honestly don't know why. I got up on my feet and was about to run behind father but she grabbed me by my hair, I quickly turned around and punched her in her stomach where all the blood was coming from, she gripped her stomach and fell to her side moaning again. I ran behind father.

"Crazy bitch!" I yelled at her, more tears rolling down her face from her wound, father turned around angry with me.

"Integral!" Father yelled.

"But she..." I said sadly pointing at Seras, she looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"I expected more from you, I thought you mature but I was wrong." Father said snatching the picture from me, he studied the picture and then kneeled before the injured girl. Father lifted the girls shirt halfway, bloody bandages were beneath, blood spilling out the sides and top where it was already all blood soaked. "Walter, get the medical kit from the Hellsing truck, fast!" In no time, Walter was back with the medical kit, father unwrapped the blood soaked bandages, cleaned up all the blood making sure it wasn't infected, and then wrapped it up in new bandages. Father then sat her up against the tree, her eyes barely opened but still blue peeked out beneath those lashes, father placed the picture back in her hand, immediately her hand grasping it. "Walter."

"Yes, Sir?" Walter asked stepping closer to father, father looked up towards him.

"Find out about her, I want to know where she lives, contact her family and tell them to pick her up at Hellsing." Father said looking back down at the girl, her eyes shifted downwards towards her picture.

"Yes, Sir, right away." Walter said and then left, walking over to the Hellsing Truck where there was a telephone and a radio in the back.

"Alucard, you know best, was this a ghoul wound? A vampire wound?" Father asked.

"This is a bullet wound." Alucard said.

"Yes, I know, but what I want to know is if it was a monster's gun wound." Father said standing and looking at Alucard, angry for the girl.

"No, ghouls don't make clean shots like that and a vampire wouldn't go so low, they would aim higher for the chest or head." Alucard said still grinning. "The wound looks about a few days old." Father looked back at the girl, she was still motionless but still awake.

"How did you even get up in that tree?" Father asked, the girl's eyes shifted slowly upwards until she was looking at him.

"I...climbed." Seras said. "I thought that they wouldn't be able to find me."

"Similar to a cat, searching for a small dark spot to die." I said, father looked down at me angry, then looked back at the girl.

"Who?" Father asked, the girl still didn't answer, instead she went back to examining her picture. What a weird freak. "Integra!"

"Yes, Father?!" I asked looking up at him.

"Get the car door." Father said as he picked the girl up, I ran to the car door and opened it, father set the girl inside and then sat across from her, I sat down by father's side not wanting to be next to her, she might wake up and pull my hair again. Alucard got in and sat down next to the injured form of the young girl, the girl shot up scared, she cowered in the corner.

"Where are you taking me?! Please I don't want to go back! They hate me! They constantly tease me that they gave me up! And that they got what was coming to them! I don't want to go back!" The girl went on and then passed out from being terrified and moving around to much to harm herself unintentionally. Walter got back a few minutes later, father got out of the car and started talking to him, all I heard was their voices muffled, I couldn't make out any of it, father got back in the car, Walter drove us home. Walter carried Seras up stairs to a room near mine, I followed father and Alucard to the study.

"Integra." Father said sitting down behind his desk while Alucard stood in the shadows with a grin.

"Yes, Father?" I asked.

"You will watch over the girl, she will be staying with us for now on, but first I have to talk with the orphanage." Father said looking down at his desk.

"The orphanage?!" I asked.

"Yes, she's orphaned." Father said. "Maybe you feel guilty now for taking that picture of hers." I nodded my head in agreement. "You will treat her as a sister, or even as a close friend, never treat her as an outsider or not of this blood, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." I said.

"Good, now go." Father said, I left the room and headed for Seras' new room, she was still unconscious but I sat next to her on the bed. She breathed lightly until her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed.

"Where am I?" Seras asked looking around.

"You're at my home. I believe that you will be living with us for now on." I said with a nice smile to make her feel comfortable, Seras eyes lit up and then I was in a death hug.

"Really?! Oh, thank you, thank you!" Seras said.

"Yes, that is quite enough." I said trying to be polite about it and wrenched her off me but made sure to do it not to rough. "May I ask you something, Seras?"

"Sure." Seras said while smiling.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked then her smile disappeared.

"They died." Seras said.

"How?" I asked.

"They were shot and then they shot me." Seras said while covering her face and then started crying.

"Is that how you got that wound of yours?" I asked pointing at the bandages.

"Yes." Seras said through cries and sniffs. To make Seras feel better, I hugged her, she hugged back. Maybe it won't be so bad having a crazy bitch living here, it is quite possible that we'll get along just fine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I'm not sure if this is going to be a short story or a long one yet, depends how many ideas I get for this one. I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**...*Sighs*...*Drums fingers against table top out of boredom*...*looks around*... **

**well I got nothing so here's chapter 2, I hope that you enjoy it, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The blonde girl with glasses pulled away from me, I was glad that her family was going to let me live here now, I couldn't stand the orphanage!

* * *

_**Seras' Memories**_

I was in the hospital, the doctors explaining to me what happened when I already knew what happened, I just stared at my white sheets as I let them tell me that my parents were killed and that I was lucky to be alive. Lucky to be alive? Alone? Nobody should be alone in the world, not even a little girl. I'm an orphan, I watched as my parents died in front me, my mother raped, and I'm lucky to be alive? I looked out the window. Do I want to be alive?

...

Some people from the orphanage came and picked me up, I was sent away to live with other orphans. As I was set up in bed to rest for the next few weeks until my wound healed, some kids came into my room to watch me.

"You're that Victoria kid, aren't you?" One small child asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, the one with the dumb-ass father!" One girl said pointing at me and laughed.

"Look at that, you even got shot for your dad's mistake!" A boy said and started poking at my wound, I winced in pain.

"What did I do to you?" I asked looking at them with sad eyes, they didn't even know me, I never said anything to them, and they just come in here and start talking about my deceased parents?

"Because you're just going to end up like your parents and make the same stupid mistakes, I just hope that I'm not around when you do." the small child said.

"Cuz' I hate you." The girl said.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" The boy asked, he shoved his finger more into my wound, I grabbed the wound, smacking his hand away.

...

The next few days were horrible, the sisters ignored me, the other kids were cruel and always tried to do something to my wound when they got the chance, and my bandages were always a bloody mess. The third night I had enough, when it was dark, I grabbed some stuff and left, I traveled across London to Serenity Park. I was so tired and scared, my wound was bad, blood gushing out, I used all my strength just to climb a tree, and hoped that nobody found me but I was wrong.

_**End of Seras' Memories**_

* * *

"What's your name?" I asked giving the girl before me a soft smile.

"Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." The girl said. "But you may call me Integra."

"My name's Seras." I said pulling her into another hug.

"Just one thing I would like to go over before we become friends. I don't like hugs." Integra said, I quickly let go of her, she looked at me with cold blue eyes.

"Sorry." I said, her eyes softened and she gave me a polite smile.

"That's alright." Integra said.

...

**A Few Days Later**

I was allowed out of bed, Walter was up in my room, changing my bandages, keeping me company, and bringing me meals, always entering my room with a nice friendly smile. Arthur came to my room to talk with me and see how I was doing, but the person I was the happiest to see was Integra. She stayed with me as much as she could but sometimes she was too busy because she had to have lessons from her father.

Integra was showing me around, we went to Arthur's study where he was working on some papers, then we went to the kitchens to see the butler, Walter, and some of the maids and cooks. Then we went to the training room to meet with the soldiers, they were very nice to us, I liked the soldiers alot. I tried asking Integra why her father needed soldiers but she just waved the question away, so I just shrugged it off and happily followed after her.

"How about some fresh air and then bed?" Integra asked looking at me, I nodded my head in agreement, we walked downstairs to the front doors, just as Integra pulled open the doors, a man appeared behind us in the foyer. The tall man had black hair, wore a red jacket, hat, and had orange glasses. He was quite pale and had an evil grin plastered to his face, he stared at us.

"Does your father know that you are going out?" The stranger asked, I leaned in closer to Integra.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"Oh, that's Alucard, are useless servant." Integra said while glaring at the man. "I'm just taking Seras on a walk with me, it is also none of your business."

"Temper." Alucard teased, Integra put an arm around my shoulder and pushed me out the door, she closed the door behind us.

We went on a walk in silence, I saw that Integra was still irritated by the one called Alucard so I decided not to anger her farther. I looked around the beautiful garden, it was even more lovely in the moonlight, I looked up at the moon, there were stars surrounding its beauty. I walked by her side, the pain coming to my side again, I made sure to hide it from her, she had her hands behind her back, she walked in a formal way.

At first I tried to copy her but I just tripped over my own feet and fell on the ground, Integra smirked down at me, shaking her head in a amused way, she helped me up. As she kept walking I quickly lifted up my shirt and saw that I made it start bleeding again when I fell, I tugged my shirt back down, a few more minutes then I'll go inside and have Walter change the bandages. I caught up to Integra, wincing at the pain as I ran.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" I asked.

"Fun? There's no time for fun, I study most of the time." Integra said, I looked at her shocked.

"You mean you don't do anything fun?! Like play or anything?!" I asked, she looked at me with wide blue eyes from my reaction.

"No." Integra said.

"Then what do you do?" I asked.

"Father gives me his lessons, I then go to my room and study some books, then I fence with Walter. I study more books and then sometimes I go out and practice shooting at targets." Integra said, this time I gave her wide eyes.

"You fence?! Can you teach me?!" I asked, I always loved to watch people fence on the TV, I would always try to act it out but end up falling on my bum from my lousy stances, Integra looked surprised by my request.

"If you like and if it is okay with my Father." Integra said, I smiled at that, I then remembered that she said that she also practiced shooting at targets.

"Your father lets you keep a gun? Aren't you like twelve or something?" I asked.

"Yes, he said that it was only for emergencies though." Integra said.

"What emergencies, it's not like he lets you wander around alone, only if you're on Hellsing property though." I said.

"Incase if there is an intruder." Integra went on.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." I said, we walked in silence for another few minutes. "So wait if you never play that means you never played the best game ever!" I stood in front of her with a giant smile on my face, she looked down at me not curious at all, just an irritated expression.

"What?" Integra asked.

"Hide and seek." I said with an even wider smile.

"Hide and seek? What nonesense is that?" Integra asked, my jaw dropped, was she serious? She's never heard of Hide and Seek, the one game that every child in the world knows of and plays?

"It's my favorite. One person hides while the other seeks the person." I said.

"That's sounds bloody stupid." Integra said, I stared at her with anger and annoyance in my eyes.

"It's a good game and we're playing." I said.

"No." Integra said walking by me, I walked next to her.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because, that game is for children. Young, immature, ridiculous children." Integra said.

"Well then I guess that makes me immature and ridiculous. And that will make you one too because you're playing." I said.

"That's enough Seras, I am not playing your stupid game." Integra said glaring down at me, as soon as she gave me that look, I looked down at the ground and shut my mouth. We went back to the silence but it didn't last long until I fell to the floor, Integra immediately ran to my side and held me. "Damn it Seras, why didn't you tell me you were in pain!"

"I wanted to spend more time with you before we went back in." I said truthfully.

"Oh, well. Let's get you inside." Integra said.

"No. I'm fine. But I know what will get my mind off the pain." I said smiling up at her.

"What?" Integra asked.

"Hide and seek." I said with a small giggle, Integra closed her eyes and hung her head in defeat.

"Fine, go hide." Integra said.

"Yes!" I said forgetting the pain and jumping up into the air. "No peeking! And count to a hundred!" I said while running off.

"Stupid game!" Integra muttered under her breath while turning around, folding her arms, and started counting while glaring at a tree. "I'm going to shoot Alucard in the face after this, that will make me feel better."

I ran to Hellsing manor, I ran in and looked around me, some maids and people looked at me curious and then went back to their business. Where to hide? Where to hide? Where to hide? I looked around, she would probably expect me to run upstairs to a room, maybe even to my room, so that is out of the option. I ran to the kitchen where some of the cooks were sitting around talking, I looked around as they ignored me and went back to talking.

There wasn't many options there either and plus some of the cooks might rat me out and tell where I'm hiding so they don't make Integra even more furious. I ran out of the kitchen and turned around in circles looking for somewhere to go. Integra would be coming soon and I still can't find a hiding spot, I then saw some stairs to the left, I looked downstairs, it was dark. Would she expect me to come down here?

I shifted around nervously, biting my bottom lip, I looked around, she will be coming soon! I quickly ran down the stairs, I made sure that my feet hit every step so I wouldn't fall down. I came to the first door and peeked inside, it was empty, there were candles on the wall but that was it. I can't hide in an empty room, it would be to easy to find me, I closed the door silently, incase if she started her search, I didn't want her to know where I was and give away my secret spot.

I ran down the hall where there was another door, I opened it and ran inside closing the door behind me and leaning against it while breathing heavily. I looked around, in the middle of the room was a throne and to the side of it was a small round table, off to the right was a black box. Not much of hiding spots here either but this will have to do, I ran to the black box and opened it, I slipped inside and closed the lid. I settled myself down comfortably, usually I would hate small spaces like this but I was too absorbed into the game to care, I giggled to myself quickly covering my face to muffle my giggles.

I waited a while, but I still didn't care because the longer I wait is more to victory for me, meaning that I was good at hiding. Wait, what if she wasn't looking for me? What if she said that she was going to but ran off to her room and left me in my hiding spot? Or what if she can't find me and I stay in this spot forever? Oh, God!

I then heard the door open outside the black box, I giggled again and muffled it fast, the door slammed shut and I heard a growl, wow, I guess Integra really hates this game. There were footsteps coming towards the box, then light shone in as the lid was raised, above me stood the man in red, known by as Alucard. My smirk fell from my face, his eyes were burning red, he had fangs that were elongated, and he looked pissed. He grabbed me by my collar and lifted me out of the black box.

"Why the hell were you in my coffin, human?!" Alucard roared raising me so we were eye level, his red ones burning into my blue ones. I knew that I should have been terrified but my curiousity smothered that, I looked at him, my head cocked to the side.

"Why are your eyes glowing red...and why do you have fangs?" I asked studying his fangs and eyes, Alucard's expression softened and he grinned wickedly.

"Arthur Hellsing hasn't told you anything about this organization yet, has he?" Alucard asked.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Why?" Alucard chuckled, we then heard the door open and we both turned towards an angry Integra.

"Put Seras down now, vampire!" Integra shouted, Alucard chuckled amused and then dropped me, I fell on my side, Integra ran over to me and put an arm around me, reminding me of an older sister looking after or comforting a little sister. She helped me stand up, my shirt on the side soaked with blood again, I looked at it not really surprised, I hid it from Integra and looked back at Alucard who saw the blood and grinned down at me for hiding it from Integra. "My father will hear about this!" Integra lead me to the door but I stood still.

"Vampire?!" I asked looking at her and then at Alucard who gave me a toothy grin showing me his fangs, once again, I should have been scared but my curiousity took over. "Cool. Wait I thought that vampires didn't exist!"

"You have alot to learn." Integra said angry while grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hope that you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**What up?...okay then. = D**

**Here's chapter 3, some people are enjoying this story and it makes me super happy!...we didn't start the fire...sorry got into the song for a second. Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The girl was quite interesting, I watched as Integra dragged her out of the room, the young human's blue eyes staring at me with curiousity and interest. I chuckled, curiousity killed the cat. I sat down on my throne chair and grinned madly. This is going to be very interesting.

...

My Master, Arthur taught the girl about vampires and about the Hellsing family line, he taught her about me and about how to kill a vampire. For practice he made her shoot at me. The young girl stood in front of me, fear in her eyes, a gun trembling in her hands as she looked up at me with sad blue eyes, I grinned wickedly, Arthur kneeled before her, whispering in her ear. Integra was grinning near her father but she was slightly pissed because when it came time for her to learn how to shoot, she wasn't allowed to shoot at me for target practice.

"Now Seras, you aim for the heart or the head." Arthur said.

"B-b-but wouldn't this kill him? I am human and if I remember correctly he would die if he was shot by a human." Seras said still trembling and not looking away from me. "I don't want to kill him."

"It's okay, it's your first try, I doubt that you would be able to hit him perfectly in the head or heart but if you do, Alucard will some how dodge the bullet. Using his powers to block the bullet before it could hit him or something." Arthur said.

"Are you sure?" Seras said looking at him, Arthur nodded his head and then looked up at me with a glare, I bowed my head to him, understanding my orders.

"Alright Seras, you can do this." Arthur said ruffling her hair and then stood back up. "Aim." Seras rose the gun up, the gun trembling in her hands. "Steady your gun, Seras." Seras gulped and controlled her hands. "Fire." The gun went off, sending Seras falling onto her bum, the bullet hit me between the eyes, I laughed wickedly, my head shot back from the force, I brought my head back right and grinned madly at the human girl before me. She looked at me with big blue eyes and then smiled, pleased that she didn't kill me.

"The bullets...they weren't silver were they?" Seras asked.

"No." Arthur said.

"Why not tell me?" Seras asked.

"Why tell you?" I asked, Seras looked at me with annoyed eyes, I chuckled darkly.

"It would have been nice to know instead of letting me think that I was going to kill you." Seras said handing Arthur the gun and walking out of the room.

* * *

After my gunshot wound finally healed and the bandages could came off, Integra took me and taught me how to fence, we fought for hours, sometimes until midnight. It made me super tired and my muscles ached, but I fought her gladly, she kept saying that soon we would move to actual swords, that she would make me really good and that I would be as good as her. But I waited and waited and we never moved onto swords. Though how out of breath I was, I didn't back down and kept using all my power to take Integra down but she didn't even break a sweat, we stopped using the masks because they were just to hot and irritating, so we threw them to the side.

Most of the Hellsing workers were there, watching our long battle go on, no one has ever beaten Integra before. We ignored them as they came in, though how much we enjoyed the game and loved fighting each other, we were glaring at each other as if we were enemies that wanted the other dead. I moved back just barely dodging her foil (the fencing sword), I glared at her more and went to go hit her but she also dodged. I bit my lip getting kind of annoyed and just wanted her to fall so I could rest but she didn't back down, Integra gritted her teeth also annoyed with this ever lasting game. Our swords hit, our faces only inches from each other.

"Come Seras, be a good little sister and give up." Integra said.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to back down now. Why don't you give up?" I asked.

"Now, now Seras. Lets not be immature." Integra said thrusting me off of her sword, I landed on my bum, she came running at me but I quickly rolled across the floor and got to my feet and we started fencing again.

"You're one to talk, you're the one that wants to win so badly." I said as she came at me but I once again blocked her.

"Wait, wait. Who has been whining all week that I haven't moved you on to swords?" Integra asked.

"Well, who has been a sore loser because I'm beating her at her own game?" I asked smirking at her, she glared, this time I knew that she was actually glaring in anger.

"Fine, you want to move onto swords, we'll move on." Integra said throwing down her foil and running over to her sword that was resting on a sword rack, she unsheathed it and held it out in front of her with a grin. I was wide eyed, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't fight with this lousy foil against that powerful sword!

I backed away as she took a few steps towards me, I looked around for another sword and saw one, I was about to walk over but then her sword came down. I quickly raised my foil and blocked it but my foil broke as soon as it met the powerful sword. Before Integra could do anything else, I kicked her feet out from under her and ran towards the other sword, I picked it up and held out in front of me. We fought with the swords, the room filled with the clanking noises as they came down upon each other, we glared and our foreheads were covered in sweat, but neither one of us showed any sign of being tired or that we were giving up.

"Finally some fun around here." I teased, I grinned as she glared, her eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Oh, shut it you bloody fool!" Integra shouted.

"Oh, your words hurt me like your blade." I teased some more, her blade hasn't touched a hair on my head, I dodged all her moves, I could care less about what she said about me, people had said worse. Integra gritted her teeth at my words, she brought her sword down harder onto mine, she used all her power to get me down but I still didn't back down.

We pulled away and bent over huffing and gasping in air, we looked up at each other and saw our chance, we both came up with our blades over our heads and I brought my blade down, I placed it lightly between her shoulder and neck, the tip touching her neck. I looked down and saw that her blade was in the same position, we both looked back up at each other and we were both breathing heavily.

"Well done, Seras." Integra smiled.

"Thanks." I said smiling as well.

"Integra!" Arthur yelled walking into the room, Integra jumped bringing her sword down by her side but as she brought her sword back to her, her blade cut my neck, I grabbed it and fell to the floor.

"Seras!" Integra yelled dropping her sword, falling to her knees, and putting her arms around me in a hug. Arthur walked over and grabbed Integra by the arm, he pulled her up in a standing position.

"See what you did! I told you to be careful and watch out for her but you disobeyed my orders!" Arthur screamed, I used my sword as a cane, I stood up leaning against it and looked up at Arthur with a smile.

"I'm okay, Sir." I said.

"Come along, Seras, we'll get Walter to bandage that for you." Arthur said but when we turned we saw that all of Hellsing's workers were there, Arthur looked at it surprised, he didn't really realize it when he walked in, he was just to focused on Integra. We saw Walter in the crowd and he came over, he put an arm around my shoulder minding my new wound. "You all were here and did not put a stop to this nonsense?! I expected more from you Walter, hell even Alucard!" My eyes shot open and I looked up at the crowd to see Alucard standing around the front of the crowd, most people were a few feet away from him because they were scared of him. He came to watch the fight also? Why? "Integra!"

"Yes, father?!" Integra said looking up at him with wide eyes.

"There will be no more of this, understood?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, father." Integra said sadly.

"What?!" I said looking up at him.

"Seras, you were injured, we do not need you to be injured all the time, it's been happening alot lately." Arthur said I pulled my hand away from him.

"I'm not weak you know! I can handle it! Integra has been great, she taught me so many new things and I feel stronger when I'm with her!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Seras, not now." Arthur said putting his head in his hands. I stared at him for a few more seconds, stomped my foot, and walked out of the room but I soon felt light headed from all the blood that I lost and passed out.

* * *

**Two years later**

The human girl was allowed to go back to fencing with Integra after her little incident, she grew stronger each day and I got more and more involved on watching how she would become. Would she be another Integra or would she be stronger in her own way? How will her future be? At Hellsing or giving that up to start a family? Who will run Hellsing? Her or Integra? I wouldn't mind either, since Integra has grown into a woman that is independent and strong she would be a marvelous woman to run Hellsing and to be my Master.

One day Seras grew sick though, she was bed ridden for weeks, it was some kind of flu or something. I grew bored at nights, there was nothing to keep me from boredom, I would have usually gone out and fought pathetic ghouls or vampires or watched Seras study hard to become a strong one. During the years that she has been here, she would come down and talk to me for hours when she wasn't busy with something, at first I was annoyed with this and tried to scare her, but she was not scared.

I tried to transform into my hellhound but as soon as I did I was attacked by a tight death hug around the neck, it turned out she loved my hellhound and thought that I was adorable, I rolled my eyes. After that I got used to her coming down and actually started to look forward to our talks, though some were nonsense like little girl stuff but I let her ramble on. But now that was gone since she is sick.

I growled in anger as I sat on my throne, I used to be use to just sitting here night after night but that was gone since she arrived here. Everybody around the house was also doing nothing, Walter was in his room reading some book, Arthur scribbling on some papers, Integra fast alseep, and the soldiers were just around, either in their rooms or somewhere else. I dematerialized and appeared in Seras' room, she was lying on her back, her face pale, she looked miserable, but she was asleep.

I transformed into my hellhound and jumped up onto her bed, I walked over to her side and laid down next to her, my eight red eyes looked down at her, when the bed shifted her eyes flickered open a little to reveal her blue eyes. She looked around confused and then she looked up at me, Seras smiled, she curled up next to me and put her arms around my neck, she went back to sleep.

As the years went by Seras would visit me, talk to me, she never shied away because I'm a monster, she never looked at me that way and somewhere in my mind I was glad about that. But as she grew into a teenager she visited me less, avoided me more, and as I came as my Hellhound to her room to cuddle with her in bed, she would just look at me annoyed and ask me to please leave her room. I don't know why she was like this, how a sweet girl could turn into a 'misunderstood' teenager. Was it because she grew up in Hellsing? Maybe she was around Integra to much. But I obeyed her wishes and stayed away.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Thank you for reading, another chapter will be out later, maybe after I'm done watching Oliver and Company with my little brother. Please review! Also, tell me if I should have her as a moody teenager or just skip right to 19 year old Seras.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**Thank you Dhandra, flameslavier, ZyiareHellsing, and DarkShadowsBrother for reviewing and staying with me. There was a request from a guest that I should have it skip to Seras as a 28 year old, I'm sorry but no I will not being doing this. DarkShadowsBrother just said that I should skip all the teenagers stuff, so I'm going to have it at the regular time (present time) Seras as a 19 year old. I hope that you will enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At the age of sixteen I left Hellsing Manor, Arthur had angered me, all I wanted to do was join the Hellsing army but he refused, he looked down at me as a weakling. Arthur would keep me away from all missions but he let Integra go out but that was rare also for her especially because she didn't like to go out on missions. Alucard was a real pain and constantly teased me and Integra kind of grew up and left me alone, she was still there for me but not as much like when we were little and constantly by each others sides.

Whatever Arthur said Integra, Walter, Alucard...and well most of Hellsing would take his side making me look like some kind of rebellion or whatever. Soon I started to sneak out and go on missions, Alucard found out and told Arthur, I was furious at Alucard, I thought that I could trust him but I was wrong, Arthur was pissed at me and grounded me like some child. I wasn't his kid! He may have raised me and was there for me but he wasn't my father!

Maybe I was overreacting, Arthur was a father to me. I'm just being a bitch. But once he started yelling at me and keeping me away from what I wanted most I ran, I left Hellsing. I looked back and I started to feel horrible for what I did, I wanted to go back but I didn't know what would happen if I went back, would Arthur accept me back? Would he be angry? Would Integra and Walter be mad at me? Would Alucard? That was three years ago, I haven't seen them since.

Integra's birthday was coming up and she was going to be twenty-two, I always mailed gifts to them whenever it was a birthday or holiday but this time I wanted to see them and this time I actually think that I have the courage to go and confront them. I'll see how it all ends when I see them, if it ends badly well it was my own fault, I just hope that it will all be okay. I bought my bus ticket to London, I grabbed my bags and waited for the bus to come.

An hour later the right bus showed and I got on after taking a deep breath in and letting it all go with all my worries and fears. I watched as trees and houses and fields flew by my window, I haven't been able to sleep for the last few days I couldn't stop thinking about my return to Hellsing. The bus was quite empty, the only other passenger was a middle aged woman in the back reading a book and that was it, I sat in the front of the bus behind the driver who was a fat grumpy guy with rosy cheeks.

The bus was silent the only noise was the rumbling of the bus, there was no cars on the road. I looked down at my stuff, just a dark green back pack and that was it, I always traveled lightly. It seemed like forever, only two hours, but we finally got to London, I was on the edge of my seat, my knuckles white as I grasped my back pack desperately. What will happen? What will happen? What will happen? Was the only question going through my head as I saw Arthur, Integra, Walter, and Alucard's face in my mind. Oh god, what will happen?! The bus pulled over.

"Alright, everyone out." The driver said opening the door and turning his head towards us, I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the exit.

"Thank you." I said and got off the bus, I walked towards the bus station and looked around, I was a little in London, now all I have to do is go all across London and little outside of it. Why do we have to live so far?...why do _they_ have to live so far? I haven't lived there in three years. I walked over to a cab that was picking up people that were getting off of the buses, I tapped on his glass, he rolled down the window and smiled up at me.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The cab driver asked, he was American, he had a funny accent. I didn't mind though, I just smiled back politely.

"Yes, could you drive me to here please?" I asked giving him the address to the Hellsing Manor.

"Yeah, but it's going to cost you alot, that's all the way across town." The cab driver said studying the address and then looking back up at me.

"That's okay." I said getting into the back, setting my pack down next to me on the seat, and then hooked my seat belt. The cab driver pulled away and headed towards London, my home, I breathed it in, expecting to smell London but all I could smell was the cab. The cab driver was very polite, he talked for a bit but stopped once he saw that I didn't want to talk, he kept driving.

I looked out the window and saw the moon, such a beautiful night it was, I will forever remember this night, I will remember what will happen at the end of this night. I just hope that they will accept me back, I just wanted to go home, be with my family. I missed Integra and Arthur! A tear fell from my eyes but I quickly wiped it away as if it never happened. We finally made it to Hellsing at ten o'clock, I was still scared shitless though, I paid the cab driver and got out, he thanked me for his tip and then drove away, I looked up at the Manor, Hellsing Manor still standing tall and proud, it hasn't changed at all.

I walked up the steps and up to the front door, I didn't know if I should knock, it was my home and it would be quite awkward to stand in silence as Walter stood there staring at me and then called the rest to the door and then maybe have everybody start yelling at me. I took out the house key, I kept just in case, I unlocked the door and poked my head inside, the foyer was empty and all was quiet, the house was dark like usual just moonlight shining in.

I crept inside and closed the door behind me, I looked around, still nothing has changed, I walked up the steps taking in everything, the floors, paintings, walls, designs on carpets, everything. I wanted to remember every detail. I would go to my room, set my things down, and then go see Arthur, that was my plan, I nodded my head in agreement. I walked passed Arthur's study and passed Integra's room to mine, I opened the door and saw that nothing changed, just the way I left it, I set my pack down on the bed and looked around. The room wasn't even dusty, Walter must have came in here and dusted it when I was gone.

As I stared at the room I couldn't help but cry, they won't accept me back, I was a fool for coming here, I should have just sent the gift and stayed at my small apartment. I couldn't confront them, not now, I need time, I breathed heavily, I wasn't ready for this, what am I going to do?!

I left my room, I should just clear my head, relax before I confront them, I walked around Hellsing, nobody was in sight, it must be a boring day today, everybody in their rooms doing nothing. I went hall to hall, floor to floor, I looked at everything I passed, I stopped my crying and relaxed a lot, I still didn't know what I was going to say to them when I go to see them. I hugged myself as I kept walking but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard guns cocked behind me. I stood frozen, oh God, I come home and they're going to shoot me?!

"Who the hell are you?" A male voice asked, I couldn't recognize it. "Turn around!" I raised my hands in the air so they wouldn't shoot, I had a gun and a dagger on me but I wasn't going to fight him no matter what. I turned around, I then faced a tall male, he had a long braid whined around his neck, an eye patch, a green eye, a biege trench coat, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Behind him stood his army, I automatically understood that this was the new Hellsing army, and that the person that stood in front of me was Captain of the Hellsing army. "Who are you?"

"Seras Hellsing." I said.

"Hellsing? I don't believe you, the only two Hellsings' is Arthur and Integra." the Captain said.

"Well I was orphaned until Arthur took me in, this was years ago." I said.

"I think that I would have heard of you." the Captain said, it hurt me real bad that they didn't even mention me, how big of a disappoint am I?

"I don't know why they haven't spoken of me, but I am a Hellsing, maybe not by blood but by heart I am." I said it was cheesy but it was the truth.

"Whatever, you're coming with us." The Captain said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards Arthur's study, the Captain knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came an old voice that I recognized as Arthur's, I smiled, it was nice to hear him again. The door opened and I was dragged inside, Arthur was sitting at his desk scribbling on some papers, the Captain stood me in front of his desk.

"Sir, we found an intruder on the third floor." The Captain said.

"Did you catch this intruder, Captain Bernadotte?" Arthur asked still not looking up.

"Yes, we have her right here, Sir." Bernadotte said, Arthur looked up, his blue eyes became wide, he didn't speak for many minutes.

"S-s-seras?" Arthur said, I gave a weak smile. "Seras!" Arthur practically screamed but not in anger, Bernadotte just stared in surprised, gathered his men and then left. Arthur and I stared at each other for many minutes until someone barged in.

"Father, what's wrong?! I heard you scream!" Integra said, I didn't need to turn around to know what happened, as soon as the last words left her mouth she looked at me and frozen.

"Seras?" Integra said walking up to me, she came around and stared down at me, she was surprised and sad. "I thought..." Integra for once hugged me, I thought that I would always be the one to have to hug her first but I did not see this coming. They were not angry with me? "Where have you been?!"

"Cheddar." I said.

"Why did you leave?!" Integra asked, I looked down ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's been three years!" Integra said.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm home now." I said looking back up at her with hope in my eyes.

"No." Arthur said, I looked at him. No? No what? No I'm not staying? He can't mean that? Can he? What was he talking about? Please oh, God, I don't want to leave! "I don't want to hear apologies, you put us threw Hell, we thought that you died, we thought that something bad happened. But once we received your gifts, we knew you were okay but still that wasn't enough for us, we wanted you home. Apologies are not good enough, the only way you can make things better is to make sure you never leave us again. I want you home for now on." I smiled, tears running down my face.

"Arthur!" I said, I ran to him and hugged him tightly, he held me for a few seconds, then we pulled away.

"I missed you so much." Arthur said petting my hair.

"I love you." I said and hugged him again, after a few seconds of silence, it was broken.

"Go rest, later you can tell us what happened." Arthur said.

"But I want to see Walter and..." I didn't finish, I knew that Integra and Arthur hated that I hung around Alucard but Alucard wasn't a monster, or at least not around me.

"You'll be able to see him later." Arthur said referring to Alucard, they knew who I was going to say but they accepted it this time. "Now go get some rest."

"Yes, father." I said bowing my head slightly with more tears running down my face, I walked out of the room.

* * *

I felt a presence, it felt familiar, but who was it? Who?! I dematerialized and appeared in the foyer where a young girl stood looking around. I immediately recognized her, Seras Victoria Hellsing, it can't be, she left three years ago, why did she return? Though how much I hated to admit it I felt as if something was missing when she left, I felt more lonely.

I watched as the girl walked up the steps. As she went to her room she started to cry, she wandered the house until she was caught and was dragged to Arthur's study where she cried more. I rolled my eyes, has she grown weaker? Pity. Hopefully this weakness will be broken fast. The girl left the room, I followed in her shadows, she wanted to see me? She still thought about me and cared?

I chuckled, how can such an innocent one care so much for a monster like myself? I followed the girl into her room where she threw her pack to an empty chair and crawled into bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep, I could feel how tired she was, not just mentally but physically.

I transformed again into my hellhound, the last time was a few years ago when she was fourteen before she turned into...well a teenager. I jumped up into her bed, I walked to her side and laid down, once again letting my eight eyes study her sleeping form, her slightly pale face, her soft lips, her round face. I laid my head on my paws and watched her, she shifted curling up into me and I guess by instinct or knowing, she wrapped her arms around my form, almost like a hug. I licked the tip of her nose, she gave me a soft smile, my Seras, how I missed you.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed. Please review! Sorry if anybody is OOC.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**Thank you for reading. I believe sometime later I will be coming out with a new story (sorry I keep pushing Master and Childe back) it's called Vengeful (I'm not sure, I might change the title). Here is chapter 5, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I felt something near me, I curled into the warmth and put my arms around it. It felt so nice, I haven't really realized this but where once an empty feeling was is now filled with warmth and comfort. I felt something lick the tip of my nose, I smiled and then fell into a deep slumber.

...

I woke up, yawning and rubbing my eyes, my room was filled with sunlight, I looked around happily and then looked at my side to see my bed empty. Did I dream cuddling with something? I don't know. I shook the thought from my head and stood up, it felt great to be back home, I missed it so much. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up, I took a nice hot shower, brushed my teeth, and hair. I looked myself over in the mirror and when I was satisfied I left, I walked out into the hall, there were people running around as usual, it made me smile.

I remembered when I was little, after getting ready I would run to Integra's room get her and we would run to another part of Hellsing trying to avoid the adults, we got so mad about the hallways and how they were always pack, the adults pushing you to get out of their way as they tried to get their business done. I once got so mad that I pulled a prank on them, the only person that found it funny, other then myself, was Alucard.

I took marbles, eggs, squeaky toys, and hot glue. I set marbles in front of doorways, eggs in middle of carpets, squeaky toys along the walls and some on carpets and I put super glue on the empty spaces in the hall where there were no items. I stood at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall with a grin, waiting patiently for my plan to work. The clock struck noon and people started coming out of different rooms either trying to hurry to another room or too busy looking at their papers to notice the floor. But people started to fall over from the marbles under their feet, others jumped high in the air after stepping on a squeaky toy, men and women looked at their shoes in disgust when they stepped on eggs, and there were one or two guys that were stuck in the hot glue, the glue working fast and glueing their shoes to the floors. I laughed wickedly, all the eyes in the hall turned to mine, everybody giving me a glare but I waved it off and kept lauhging.

Arthur came out and lectured me, later came back to me saying that three people were injured from my little prank, I felt so bad that I never did another prank since then. I went to every person that I pranked and apologized, only a few of them accepted my apology. I watched now as they ran around the hall, I stepped into the hall now walking passed all the busy people happily, some stopped and looked down at me, then a soft smile came to their lips.

"Good morning, Lady Seras." They said as they walked by me, they remembered me? And they still respect me? Even after I ran away? I bowed my head slightly to be polite and kept walking, I walked passed the training room and peeked inside, Bernadotte was there with his army, I stepped inside with a smile. I walked up to him, he looked down at me curious.

"Bernadotte." I said.

"..." Bernadotte didn't say anything but then he smiled. "Miss. Hellsing."

"You can call me Seras." I said putting out my right hand, he took it and shook it lightly.

"You may call me Pip, if you like." Pip said.

"Pip." I said with another smile.

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't know." Pip said.

"That's okay, you didn't know, that's not your fault." I said pulling my hand away.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Seras?" Pip asked.

"No, I just came down to say 'hi'." I said.

"Oh. Well you're welcomed anytime." Pip said.

"Thanks." I said, we stood in silence. "Well, I think that I'll go see Arthur now."

"Yes, of course." Pip said.

"Bye." I said and walked out of the room before he could say 'goodbye', that was awkward, I walked to Arthur's study and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Arthur said, I walked in, Walter was standing next to him, pouring Arthur a cup of tea, he looked up at me with a soft smile, but then his eyes became wide and the tea cup fell from his hands, it smashed into small pieces once it hit the ground.

"Miss. Seras?!" Walter said, Arthur jumped when he heard the tea cup smash.

"Walter." I said with a smile and walked up to Arthur's desk.

"B-but! When did you get here?!" Walter asked happy to see me.

"Last night." I said.

"It is very nice to see you, Miss. Seras." Walter said straightening himself up.

"I missed you too, Walter." I said, Walter cleaned up the shards of glass.

"I'll get you something as well." Walter said walking out of the room.

"You may sit, Seras." Arthur said, I sat down, Arthur sat up in his chair and looked me over.

"About last night and well the last three years..." I said looking down ashamed.

"That's behind us, I would like to have it as if it never happened." Arthur said waving it away, I looked at him surprised, I wanted to talk about it, get it off my chest but if that was his wish I will respect that and not mention it.

"Yes, Arthur." I said, a few minutes later Walter showed up with two tea cups and a small plate of finger sandwiches, he set the sandwiches down on the desk near me and then soon set a cup of warm tea down in front of me. I was so hungry and I missed Walter's food, I grabbed a few sandwiches and ate them and then gulped my tea down, Walter looked at me surprised, but still a smile on his face.

"Did you not feed yourself?" Walter asked.

"I didn't eat much, maybe a meal a day, but I wasn't hungry much." I said eating the last two sandwiches, Arthur looked down at the empty plate, shook his head, Walter picked up the empty plate.

"I'll get more." Walter said and once again left the room, Arthur and I sat in silence for awhile, we both stared at each other, not sure what to say, Arthur cleared his throat and looked away, I sighed and looked away as well.

"Well, I guess I'll go and talk to Integra if you don't need anything." I said standing up, I walked towards the door but stopped once I heard him speak.

"It's nice to have you home, Seras." Arthur said with a smile.

"It's nice to be home, Sir." I said and walked out of the room, Integra was in her room studying some books, I sat on her bed as she studied but soon left. How come everywhere I go I feel so damn awkward?! We sit in silence and it just becomes...weird! I went to the empty training room and shot at targets trying to get rid of my anger, but whatever I tried just made me even madder. I kicked and punched at a punching bags, I lifted weights, I ran a few laps but I couldn't get my mind off anything. I was now sword fighting a dummy, every time I laid my powerful blade upon it, stuffing came out, spilling onto the floor. I was pouring sweat, I was breathing heavily, and I was filled with rage that I didn't know of it's cause but I kept going, swinging my blade.

Why are they avoiding me?! I thought that they were happy that I finally came home, but we just sit there in awkward silence! What the fuck?! Why is this happening?! Why won't they talk to me like they used to?! I swung my blade with more force, slicing the dummy in half, tears suddenly started to pour down my face, I fell to my knees, closing my eyes and the tip of my blade falling to the floor with aloud clank. I cried and cried.

"Seras." Said a voice, I turned around and saw a worried Arthur, Integra, and Walter. "We need to talk about something." Integra said, I looked at them scared now, talk about what?

"What?" I asked still crying, Integra walked over to me and put an arm around me.

"Father, Arthur, he's...dying." Integra said. "Of a sickness." Is this why they haven't been talking to me? They've been tryig to find away to tell me?

"What?" I said with more tears streaming down my face, I looked up at Arthur, he looked at me with sad blue eyes and then closed them, hating to have to hurt me like this.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**That's it, I'll get to chapter 6 later. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry if Chapter 5 for Master and Childe was weird, especially the whole Major part. Deeply sorry. Here is chapter 6 for Seras Victoria Hellsing, hope that you enjoy, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dying! No, he can't be dying! Not Arthur! Not father! I was sitting in my room on my bed, I cried so hard, I didn't know what to do or say, I just wanted to be alone. It's been two days since the news and I haven't been out of my room, people came and knocked on my locked door but I let no one in or even replied. I wouldn't eat anything, I wasn't hungry, I have only heard from Walter, Integra, and Pip but nothing from Arthur or Alucard. What was with those two lately? I haven't seen either one of them together, and I haven't seen Alucard at all.

* * *

Integra came into my room worried.

"Father, she's still not coming out of her room, I'm worried about her." Integra said.

"Don't be, she'll be fine. She just needs time to accept it." I said.

"You know she won't come out until you talk to her." Integra said, I sat there in silence. "Or until Alucard tries to help her get through it." I looked up at Integra with wide eyes, that damn vampire! I knew what he was planning, he better not hurt my little Seras! I quickly stood up.

"I'll go and talk to her." I said walking out of the room, I walked down the hall and stopped once I saw Alucard next to her door, leaning against the wall, grinning madly at me, I glared at him and walked up to him.

"Master." Alucard said.

* * *

I looked at the old fool, Integra was strong like him and I respected that in both of them, Integra will make a wonderful master, better then this fool.

"Alucard, I'm warning you, you will not hurt Seras." Arthur said.

"I have no intentions of hurting the girl." I said grinning, Arthur huffed irritated.

"Or intentions of turning her." Arthur said, I laughed at him, I then bowed before him.

"As you wish my Master." I said and then stood up straight.

"Good. The only reason why I allow you to be near her is because that's what she wants. She would hate me if I part the two of you. She has a relationship with you that I will never understand, but if it makes her happy, oh well." Arthur said, Arthur then turned towards Seras door and knocked. "Seras, I would like to speak with you." Arthur looked down to see trays of food near her door but all of it untouched, the girl hasn't been eating, she must be starving. We heard the door unlocked, Arthur opened the door, Seras was already sitting back down on her bed crying, her back to us. We walked in and closed the door behind us. "Seras, I know that you're upset about the whole thing but it's happening, I'm sorry."

"Is this why you've been avoiding me as well?" Seras asked with a steady voice.

"Sort of, not really." Arthur said, I grinned knowing the reason why is because he's pissed at me for wanting the girl.

"How long have you had this sickness?" Seras asked.

"For about a year now." Arthur said sitting down beside the girl, her back still turned towards us.

"Do you know when...it will happen?" Seras asked.

"About two months, give or take." Arthur said, Seras slumped more, crying harder but silently, she turned around in a flash and hugged Arthur tightly. Her face buried in his chest, he put one arm around her, his other hand rested on the back of her head. I saw something clutching in her hands, I saw that it was the blood stained photo of her parents, something she held when she was upset.

"I don't want you to die!" Seras said.

"I know dear Seras, I know." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry I ran away on you! I shouldn't have! And now you're dying! I should have been here for you but I wasn't! I'm an immature fool!" Seras cried.

"Now, now my dear, don't talk about it anymore. You're here now and that's all that matters and you are not an immature fool. You are a bright, young woman, who is very beautiful." Arthur said petting her hair.

"I love you, Arthur!" Seras said.

"I love you too." Arthur said, Seras set her cheek to his chest and stiffled cries, we sat in silence until Arthur stood holding Seras' hands, Seras looked up at him. "You okay now?"

"Yes, Sir." Seras said wiping away her tears and giving him a smile.

"Good." Arthur said returning the smile and cupping her cheek, Arthur looked at me with a glare and then back at Seras with a smile. "Now, why don't spend some time with Alucard." As soon as Arthur said my name Seras' head shot up, she dropped the blood stained photo of her parents, and looked in my direction, her eyes wide, she jumped up with the biggest, warmest smile I've ever seen, and attacked me with a hug.

"Alucard!" Seras said, I grinned and set my hand on the top of her head.

"Seras Victoria." I said as she pulled away and smiled up at me.

"I'll have Walter bring up a meal soon." Arthur said while walking out of the room and closing the door behind him after giving me another warning glare, I grinned at the door, evil flashing in my eyes, I chuckled darkly.

* * *

Alucard started chuckling, I looked up at him confused.

"Alucard?" I asked, he looked back down at me.

"Nothing, now come." Alucard said, funny how he never told or bossed any of the other Hellsings' around but me, but I didn't care.

"Yes!" I said and followed after him, before I ran away, we sometimes took walks through the garden. Alucard and I walked out the door, I gapped at the garden, I haven't seen it in forever, it's still beautiful!

"So tell me, have you been keeping up on your aiming over the years?" Alucard asked looking down at me with a creepy grin that made me shiver.

"No." I lied, I knew what he was going to do and was actually hoping for it. Alucard laughed and then disappeared, I acted as if I didn't notice and stared at the red roses, he appeared and before he could fully appear, I had my gun out and aimed at him. My gun went off and I shot him, one in the heart the other in the head, his head snapped back and after a few seconds he started laughing, I put my gun back behind me, tucked into my pants, I smiled at his amusement, the nonsilver bullets fell from his head and chest and he stared at me with pleasure and proudness in his eyes. Alucard walked back over to me.

"Excellent! Your aiming is still good!" Alucard said.

"Thank you." I said and kept walking. "So how have you been for the last few years?"

"Nothing has changed." Alucard said, I frowned, glad that he was behind me to not see me frowning, he didn't miss me? Does he even care that I'm back?

"Oh." I said trying not to sound disappointed, we walked in silence, I was on the verge of tears. "I think that I'll go inside now...to get something to eat." I quickly made up an excuse.

"I bid you a goodnight then, Lady Seras." Alucard said, I knew that he bowed and then demateralized, he called Integra and I Lady sometimes, we weren't his master...yet, so he still showed respect to his Master's daughters by calling us Lady. I went inside and went straight to my room, I laid down on my bed and cried.

...

After a good hour or two of crying I finally came out of my room, I walked down the empty corridors looking at the floor, I passed the training room but soon stopped once I saw that somebody was inside. I jumped back and peeked inside, there at the punching bag was an amazingly cute...no, hot boy! He was at least twenty, maybe twenty-one. He had short black hair, he was a foot taller then me, slightly pale, and dark brown eyes. He wore a white T shirt, dark blue work out shorts, and black shoes. I crept in and slowly lead myself towards him, he didn't notice me, I watched as he beat the shit out of the punching bag.

"Hi." I said, he grabbed the bag and looked my way, he was breathing heavily, and then he gave me a charming smile.

"Hey." the boy said.

"I'm Seras Hellsing. Who are you?" I asked giving him my hand, he took it and shook it.

"I'm Vincent Todd." Vincent said. "A Hellsing?"

"Yeah, I ran away like three years ago." I said blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, well I arrived here two years ago." Vincent said.

"So, you're apart of the Wild Geese?" I asked.

"No, I was one of the survivors of the last Hellsing army." Vincent said.

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked. "Survivor? What happened? What did I miss?"

"You don't know?" Vincent asked. "We were attack by two brothers...umm...the Valentine brothers!"

"Oh, I just now heard of this." I said.

"I'm sorry no one told you." Vincent said putting a white towel around his sweaty neck, Vincent started walking out of the room and I followed.

"If you don't mind, maybe we could hang out later...or something." I said, Vincent turned around and faced me, first curious and then he smiled.

"Sure, I would like that." Vincent said.

"Great!" I said jumping up in the air after he turned back around.

"See you later." Vincent said knowing that I gave a happy jump in the air.

"Bye!" I said and walked back to my room.

* * *

I was walking back to Seras' room when I stopped by the training room doorway, I heard Seras. I turned my head to face the room, inside was Seras talking to the human boy, Vincent. I growled in frustration, she looked very happy, I gripped the door frame, it started breaking under my grip, I bit into my bottom lip as my eyes flamed with hell's fire. Blood drizzled into my mouth but I didn't stop biting my lip, I growled again and dematerialized, I appeared in my room breathing heavily.

I picked up my coffin and threw it across the room, it hit the wall and my lid broke and the side of the coffins had either huge pieces missing or giant cracks in it. I ripped the arm rest off of my throne and kicked my throne, I shredded the padding and wrecked the legs, sending different pieces of it across the room. I threw my bottle of blood at a wall, the glass shattering and the blood painting the wall a crimson, I picked up my table just to throw back down in it's spot and the legs breaking. I growled once more, tremors going through the manor, my demon dogs barking madly, my demon roaring also in anger.

Everybody stood still, terrified, especially a small blonde. They knew better then to go down into the basement when the vampire was pissed off. People tried to ignore the vampires outburst and go back to work but fear took over and sent people panicking, people ran to their rooms, workers scrambling about the halls looking for safety. The Hellsing's were the only people that remained calm, Arthur working in his study, Integra rolling her eyes at the ridiculous vampire and going back to her book, and Seras staring at herself in the mirror while trying to think of what upset Alucard.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6 **

**Dhandra, there you go, there's the human boy and Alucard's jealousy. I thank everyone who reviewed, I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it. Hmmm, does Vincent remind you of anybody? I mean physically. = D please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!-Plus I'm sorry if anywhere I call Seras, Seras Victorious, my sister goes around calling her that (It just keeps going through my head everytime I type her name) and I punch her everytime she does.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**What up? Here is chapter 7, I hope that you will enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I walked into Arthur's study, he had his head in his hand, he was resting, he looked up at me when I walked in.

"Seras, what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I just want to know why Alucard is upset." I said standing in front of his desk.

"I have no idea." Arthur said. "The vampire hasn't had a tantrum in years. What happened last? You were with him, right?"

"Nothing, I was the one who actually got upset." I said but then realized I shouldn't have mentioned that.

"What did he do to you?" Arthur asked mad.

"Nothing." I said waving my hands. "I just asked if anything happened over the years and he said that nothing changed. I just overreacted! I was hurt because I thought that he didn't miss me." Arthur hung his head with a sigh, he stood up and walked over to me, Arthur took my hands and looked down at me.

"Trust me, my dear. He missed you. In the middle of the night I would wake when hearing whimpering, I would go to you room to see a hell hound lying on your bed whining. Alucard stayed mostly to himself after you left, which was the only bright side, not having to see the vampire day after day." Arthur said, I was shocked, Alucard missed me?!

"Wow." I whispered.

"So you do not know what set him off?" Arthur asked.

"No, he was fine when I asked to be left alone but then that was it." I said, Arthur let go of my hands, his forefinger rubbing against his chin as he stared at me, he thought about it. "What?"

"May I ask...what were you doing after you asked to be left alone?" Arthur asked, I blushed in embarrassment.

"I cried for an hour or so." I said truthfully.

"Afterwards?" Arthur asked.

"I walked through the halls, I met Vincent, and then I went back to my room to go to bed." I said still confused about what I was doing involved Alucard's anger.

"You met Vincent? You mean Vincent Todd?" Arthur asked, his eyes becoming wide.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Nothing." Arthur said. "Don't worry about it."

"Wait...is Alucard...jealous?" I asked as Arthur sat back down behind his desk.

"Alucard, jealous? Don't be silly." Arthur said. "Alucard is incapable of Love."

"I don't think so." I said.

"Well then you are mistaken. Not even when he was human did he ever love anything." Arthur said.

"He loves war. He loves a fight. He loves an worthy opponent. He is capable of love." I said.

"Well then, in that case, he doesn't love anybody but trouble." Arthur said. "He's a good for nothing vampire...and I don't think you should be around him any longer."

"What?!" I asked.

"Seras, Alucard is dangerous. He is a vampire. It's best if you stay away from him." Arthur said.

"No, Alucard has always been...kind around me. He's not dangerous around me. And so what if he is a vampire?!" I said filled with anger.

"I just don't think that you should be around him any longer." Arthur said.

"Whatever you want, _Sir_!" I said giving him a small bow and then storming out of the room. I walked down the hall, my fist clenched and my teeth gritted.

* * *

"I know that you were listening, vampire." I said, Alucard came out of the shadows angry. "Do you understand, my wishes?"

"Yes." Alucard growled, his fangs elongated, his eyes glowing a dark crimson.

"You will no longer be around her, it's for the best, even if she will hate me." I said looking down at my desk sad, I looked back up at Alucard with a glare. "I don't care if you love her or if she loves you. You stay away from her." His gloves glowed red.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard growled while bowing.

"Good, now go." I said waving my hand, Alucard dematerialized.

* * *

The clock struck midnight, I opened my door a crack and looked out it, Arthur came out of his study and walked down the hall to his room, once he was in his room I waited another few minutes. I stepped out into the hall and closed my door quietly, I tipped toed down the hall and down the stairs, I stood by the stairs in the foyer, I eyed the basement steps.

I remember playing hide and seek with Integra ten years ago, after that we never played again, that was a sad memory because I absolutely loved hide and seek. I walked down the steps slowly, it seemed like forever but that was only because I was nervous and slightly scared, I took the last step down and looked around. The first door on my left, but I already knew that that was an empty room, I believe that we use it as storage now, I kept walking until I got to the door at the end of the hall.

I took a deep breath in and then let it out, I opened his door, inside it was dark, the only source of light was a candle around the middle of the room. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I saw that his room was wrecked, there were big pieces of wood everywhere along with shards of glass and blood splattered on the wall. His coffin, throne, and small table crushed and ruined. I walked around the room, minding any objects that could cause me harm.

"Alucard?" I whispered now really nervous and concerned for him, I didn't see him anywhere. "Alucard?" Still no reply, maybe he was on the roof? He sometimes went up there to think or just to look at the moon. Or maybe he's on a mission? No, the soldiers didn't go, I don't know, I just wanted to know if he was okay or not. I wanted to be here for him, to comfort him, even if he didn't want to be comfort. I wanted to know why he's angry.

* * *

I dematerialized back to my room and growled in fury, I went back to smashing my already ruined things. I was breathing heavily and my eyes glowed a dark crimson, I stopped when I smelled Seras. I listened carefully and heard footsteps coming this way, she was walking down the stairs. I quickly hid myself in the shadows and used my power to light one of the candles that was lying on the floor, the girl would hurt herself because it would have been pitch black. Seras walked in, sadness and concern in her eyes, she walked around, she hugged herself tightly.

"Alucard?" Her sweet angel voice called for me. "Alucard?" I followed right behind her in her shadows, she was so close to me and didn't even know it, I smelled her softness and her strawberry shampoo. I raised my hand and grabbed a strand of her hair, my touch was so light that she didn't even notice. My gloves started to bring me pain, a red shock going through my hand and up my body, I ignored it and focused my attention on Seras.

I put the strand of hair back and my finger brushed her arm ever so lightly, I then went back to the shadows. The girl walked around the room, different things about me going through her head, she finally gave up and walked away. I came out of the shadows and watched after her, I went into another rage, my fist clenching, I closed my eyes and tremors went through the manor, I roared. Damn Arthur! Keeping me from the girl! She should be mine! I want her! I grinned then, I just have to be patient, I'll get what I want, I just have to wait. I laughed darkly, while my black shadows formed around me and fixed my throne, I sat down upon it, an evil grin spread across my face as I laughed.

* * *

I was up on the roof hoping to see Alucard up here but he wasn't, my legs hung off the side as I looked up at the moon with wide fascinated eyes. I always loved the moon, so big and bright, I always enjoyed its beauty, with the stars surrounding it. Truthfully, I hated it when Alucard turned the moon crimson, I always got the shivers, it scared me. It's like the world is dark and chaos has struck. It makes me think that the world is on fire or something, it was just so...evil. That's the one thing I find creepy/evil about Alucard. I heard footsteps and quickly turned around, Vincent stood behind me.

"Vincent!" I said happily. "Come, join me." Vincent sat down next to me and stared up at the moon too.

"Do you sit up here often?" Vincent asked.

"Mostly to think or to talk to Alucard." I said. "You?"

"Just about every single night if the vampire isn't up here." Vincent said.

"Alucard isn't...bad, he's good, you just need to know him. You shouldn't fear him, he won't harm you." I said, Vincent chuckled at this.

"I'm not scared of him, I just don't like him." Vincent said.

"How come?" I asked.

"One, he's a vampire. Two, he's cruel, not only to his own kind but to humans. Three, he's a blood thirsty Monster." Vincent said.

"Alucard isn't cruel, you just need to know him. And he isn't cruel to all humans." I said.

"Just not to you, but the rest he makes sure that we fear him or stay out of his way." Vincent said.

"And Alucard isn't a Monster!" I said a little angry.

"I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, I'm just telling you what you wanted to know." Vincent said.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like it when people call him a Monster. I've known him since I was nine, he's always been nice to me, always been there for me, he's like my best friend...in away." I said.

"Well, in that case I won't mention it again." Vincent said.

"Thanks." I said. "So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell." Vincent said shrugging while not looking away from the moon.

"Well, I want to hear what there is to tell." I said.

"Alright. I grew up in London with my two sisters, Lily and April. My mother died on us and my father just kind of left us, so I had to look after Lily and April. They looked up to me, they trusted me. Lily soon died of an illness, so I tried even harder to keep April safe but because I tried so hard to keep her I lost her." Vincent said.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I brought her right into a vampire's den." Vincent said, his eyes sad, remembering all this. "I thought that I should take her to an abandon building and hide her there, while I go to get us food. When I came back her blood was splattered on the walls and ceilings, she had limbs missing, she had tear stained face and she looked like she was in so much pain. I never did find the vampire that did that to her."

"I'm so sorry." I said rubbing his back. "Is that why you joined Hellsing?"

"Yeah." Vincent said. "After that I was on my own, I still don't know how I survived during those years without my two sisters."

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Thirteen." Vincent said, after that we sat in silence for long minutes, Vincent stood up and stretched, I looked up at him. "I think that I will be going to be now, goodnight, Seras."

"Night Vincent." I said, he bent down and kissed the top of my head, I looked up at him shocked, he smiled at my reaction then walked away.

* * *

The human kissed my girl, I growled, he has to die. I will tear him apart myself! I will feast on his blood! He dared touched what's mine! I growled again but soon calmed down after looking back over at Seras, she went back to looking at the moon. I wished that I could enjoy the moment with her but the damn gloves will bring me pain if I go near her. I sighed angry and then materialized back to my room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**BTW: Vincent is suppose to remind Seras of Alucard. Vincent is a foot taller then her, black hair, the pale skin, his smirks/smiles. And then there's his eyes, I believe that Vlad had dark brown eyes. I hope that you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans, **

**Here is chapter 8, I hope that you enjoy, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I slowly tied the light blue bow over the dark blue wrapping paper, as soon as I saw that it was perfect I smiled, Integra was going to love it! I could see her face now, awe struck and her eyes wide in surprise. I looked out the window, the sun was up and not a single cloud in the bright blue sky, such a lovely day. I hid the present under the bed and then ran out of the room, I went to the next door, Integra's room, and ran inside. She was in bed asleep, I ran over to her and laid down on her bed, when the bed shifted she shot up, grabbing the gun under her pillow, her teeth gritted as she aimed it. She looked over at me as I smiled at her.

"Seras." Integra said putting her gun away and laying back down, she turned on her side so we were facing each other, she was still glaring at me. "What are you doing in here?"

"Happy Birthday Integra!" I screamed bringing her into a tight hug, Integra grunted and then pushed me off of her.

"Nonsense!" Integra said. "We haven't celebrated any birthdays since before you left." Integra stared at me. "Well we didn't even celebrate them when you weren't living here, before you came."

"Didn't celebrate?!" I yelled stunned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, now please do not mention it again." Integra said turning over.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Arthur about it." I said getting up grinning, Integra grunted again not caring, I walked out of the room but as soon as I closed the door, I heard her jump out of bed, realizing what I was going to do. I ran towards Arhtur's study, Integra ran out of her room.

"Seras!" Integra said, wow, she must really hate parties, I ran into Arthur's study.

"Arthur!" I practically shouted. "Father, may I ask you something?"

"Seras! Stop." Integra ran in grabbing me.

"Integra!" I yelled pushing her off of me, I looked back up and saw Arthur staring at us, Walter to his side pouring tea, and Alucard next to him, it looked like they were talking before I barged in. I looked at Alucard for another few seconds, remembering what Arthur said to me just last night, I was no longer allowed to see Alucard, I felt tears coming but held them back and faced Arthur.

"What is it, Seras?" Arthur asked.

"Why aren't we celebrating Integra's birthday? Why doesn't she want a party?" I asked walking up to him, the room seemed to go silent, everybody stared at me dumb struck.

"You're perfectly 'okay' with throwing a party on this day?" Arthur asked, I looked at him curious.

"Yeah, I've always been 'okay' with throwing a party on this day, throwing a party on Integra's birthday." I said.

"Seras...do you know anything else about this day?" Arthur asked. "Integra...she doesn't like to celebrate her birthday because of it. She doesn't feel right, celebrating her birthday on this day, she only did it to make you happy." I looked at Integra, she had her arms crossed and her eyes were closed, I looked back at Arthur.

"What?" I asked.

"You honestly don't know?" Arthur asked with sad eyes.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Well...ummmm. Your parents...died on this day." Arthur asked, I looked at him wide eyed. Was it that day already? Was the reason why I forgot the day is because I looked forward celebrating Integra's birthday? They died this day? That horrible night, that bloody night. The night I lost my loved ones, I could feel tears running down my face...But! I did find new loved ones a few nights later, I found a new family, or at least they found me. Integra was the first one to find me up in that tree, I smiled, Arthur looked at me with wide eyes, worried that I was smiling at something horrible that he just said. "Seras?"

"Yes, I may have lost my loved ones but I did gain loved ones." I said smiling at Arthur, I walked over to Integra. "It's not like we're celebrating my parent's death, we're celebrating Integra's birthday. I'm okay, if Integra wants to, we will celebrate." I looked at Integra, she looked at me with semi happy blue eyes.

"Alright." Integra said, I jumped up and then hugged her.

"Come, we're going shopping!" I said pulling her out of the room.

"Seras." Integra smirked, shaking her head.

* * *

Seras pulled Integra out of the room, I grinned as I saw Seras' short blonde hair flow behind her, a spring in her step, she was so happy. Damn Arthur for commanding me to stay away from her! My fangs elongated and I grew angry, I turned back to Arthur, he was also watching after Seras and Integra, Walter set the tea cup in front of Arthur and then stood up straight with a smile.

"I'll go prepare the cake, I'm certain that Integra still likes angel food cake with strawberries, yes?" Walter asked.

"Yes, yes that's fine." Arthur said waving his hand lazily and looking back down at his paperwork.

"I'll prepare it." Walter said once more and then left.

"Alucard." Arthur said looking up at me. "You know your mission."

"Yes, Master." I said and then dematerialized, there was a vampire attacking people during the day, the scum would mostly hang out at the park and attack kids playing or teenage couples. I appeared in the park and looked around, I looked up at the sun and gave a small hiss at it, I hated the sun, my skin was able to tolerate it but not my mind. I looked around the park, small kids ran by me but I paid no attention to them, across the park stood a woman in black with a black umbrella. Well hidden, I rolled my eyes. I used my vampiric speed to end up by her side in a second, she looked at me with wide eyes, I grasped her arm in a bruisingly hold and then materialized us to a dark abandon building. I threw her to the floor and as she panicked I took out my gun and cocked it, she started to run but all I did was just aim and shoot at her. I shot her right in the head, she fell to the floor with a grunt, I walked over to her as her blood started to form around her.

"Please." She begged as she turned over onto her back and looked up at me with pleading eyes, I put my gun away and I grinned at her, she relaxed, I brought my arm up and then sent my hand through her chest. Blood shot out of her mouth as her eyes became wide from shock and pain, I twisted my hand, grabbed her heart, and then pulled out. She turned to dust, I stared down at her heart, still pumping, I bit into it, the blood was horrible, not vampire or human blood, an artificial vampire! I threw the heart down in anger and then stomped on it with a growl. These damn missions don't have enough bloodshed, not enough of a good fight, there is never an worthy opponent. They're all pathetic human made vampires, not a true Noseferatu! Not a true vampire! I materialized back to my non-wrecked chambers, I sat down on my throne, my eyes glowing red in anger, my fist clenched, my teeth gritted.

* * *

Integra and I shopped for a few hours, I thought that I should keep her out of the house while Walter and Arthur prepared, it was also nice to spend time with her. We haven't done this since we were little, Integra smiled the whole time, I'm not sure if it was a force smile or if she really was happy. After buying her some dresses, that she probably wasn't going to wear because she now wears suits, we headed to a fancy resturant. For lunch we had some pasta. I stared at Integra as she ate, never before has she eaten this way, she had a whole bunch of spaghetti rolled onto her fork and she stuffed it into mouth, she looked up at me wide eyed, surprised that I was staring.

"What?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Nothing." I quickly said looking down at my plate. "You must be hungry."

"Well somebody pulled me out of the house before I could eat breakfast, I had to stop you just so I could go get dressed." Integra said going for another fork filled with spaghetti.

"Sorry." I said. "I got carried away."

"No, I did." Integra joked, I looked up at her with happy eyes.

"Was that a joke...from you?!" I asked, she was now sipping on a glass of water.

"Of course not, don't be so silly." Integra said, I smiled as I shook my head and then went back to my food.

After lunch we went to the museum, something Integra always enjoyed, she looked up at a painting with her hands behind her back, studying the image, I did the same just to mock her and be funny. I looked to my side and saw my favorite painting, I stopped mocking Integra as I became entranced by the painting, I walked over to the painting and stood before it. The plack on the painting saying: Wilander Earl of Worcester at the Battle of Mammon Plain. The sky was like fire, a red with a slight orange, but it was covered with spears and flags, an army on each side of the painting, some of the men holdng shields. I don't know why I loved it so much or why it entranced me but I've always enjoyed it, found the piece interesting. I stared at it for another few minutes, Integra looked outside, the sky becoming an orange with bits of purple, she then looked at her watch, Integra walked over to me and also studied the painting.

"Seras." Integra said, I jumped, not realizing she was there.

"Yes?" I asked looking back up at the painting.

"It's time to go, it's six o'clock." Integra said.

"Alright, coming." I said staring at the painting, Integra tugged on my arm annoyed.

"Seras, it's time to leave, now come." Integra said while walking away.

"Coming." I muttered, I gave it my eyes for another few seconds and then focused my attention on Integra, I ran after her, she was already outside waiting for me by the car, I have her a small smile as she glared at me annoyed.

...

The driver pulled up to Hellsing and stopped the car, Integra and I got out and looked up at our home.

"You don't know how badly I missed this place." I said, Integra looked at me.

"You don't know how badly I missed you." Integra said, I looked at her with sad eyes, some tears pouring down my face, I hugged Integra.

"I'm sorry, Integra. I'm sorry." I cried in her shoulder, Integra put an arm around me.

"Please, no crying on my birthday." Integra said with a smile. "I don't want you to be sad or think about it."

"Sorry." I referred to the crying.

"It's okay." Integra said. "Lets go inside." I wiped my eyes and looked back at Hellsing, I ran inside and then up to Arthur's study where I knew they would be waiting for our return, I walked in and saw the three standing there like always.

"You're back just in time, I just finished the cake and with her presents." Walter said.

"Where did you set the presents?" I asked, completely forgetting about the presents.

"Dining room." Walter said.

"Great, I'll set my present with the rest." I said about to walk out of the room but Arthur stopped me.

"Seras, what did you get Integra?" Arthur asked, I turned back around and grinned at him.

"It's a surprise." I smirked, walking out of the room backwards and then ran down the hall to my room.

"Seras, please don't run in the manor." I heard Arthur say from the open study, I walked into my room and grabbed the presents that was lying under my bed, I quickly walked down the stairs and then set them with the other presents. There was a small square present with black wrapping paper, I knew that it was from Arthur, there was another one near it. It was also square but it was thicker, the wrapping paper a dark purple. I looked at it one last time before running into the foyer, Integra was standing there waiting for me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"Seras! Please stop pulling on my arm." Integra said. "Why do you pull me everywhere?!"

"Sorry." I said letting go of her arm, we walked into the study. "I got Integra."

"My Integra." Arthur said, his eyes gleaming, he stood up with a smile and walked over to Integra, I moved out of his way and stood next to Walter. Arthur grabbed Integra's hands and held them. "You've grown so much. You've grown into a strong, independent woman. I am proud of you, Integra."

"Thank you, father." Integra said smiling, Arthur hugged Integra for a minute or so until they both pulled back, I watched them, I was so happy seeing the two of them like this. "We should go before Seras explodes." Integra joked, they both looked at me, my face turned red.

"Sorry." I muttered, Arthur and Integra laughed. "I'll just go and make sure things are ready." I ran out of the room but then hit something hard, I fell back, my eyes closed tightly as I grabbed my head. "God damn it! What the...uh...sorry." I heard footsteps cominng from the study and people stepped into the hall.

"That's alright." Vincent said, my eyes shot open and I looked up at him. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"Vincent!" I yelled, he was smiling down at me and held a hand out, I ignored it and jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a hug. Vincent almost fell back surprised, then he wrapped his arms around me laughing.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you too badly." Vincent said, I pulled away.

"No, I'm not hurt at all, I'm fine." I said blushing, Vincent looked behind me and then gave a small bow, I turned around to see Arthur, Integra to his right, Walter to his left, and Alucard behind them angry.

"Sir Hellsing! Sir Integra!" Vincent said bowing at the two, he stood up straighter. "Evening Walter, Alucard."

"Good evening, Vincent." Walter said, with a friendly smile.

"Integra." I whispered but I knew that they all heard, all eyes flashing towards me, I cowered over their gaze and walked over to Integra, I lightly pulled her to the other side of the hall where we were away from them but they still watched us carefully and curiously.

"What is it?" Integra asked looking at me curiously but also with annoyance in her eyes.

"Can...Vincent celebrate with us?" I asked still blushing.

"Seras...do you...like him?" Integra asked with wide eyes, I looked back at Vincent while biting my lip, he stared at me with a nice smile, I quickly looked back at Integra, I nodded my head. "Then I'll be happy if he celebrates with us."

"Thanks!" I said hugging her.

"Anything for you, Seras." Integra said hugging me as well.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Hope that you liked it, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**I am back, ohhhh, Alucard is so ****_pissed_****, (though how much I think that this story is...weird) I love it that Alucard is jelly! I hope that you are enjoying, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Vincent and I walked down the hall whispering to one another, as we walk towards the stairs, Vincent's hand crept into mine, I blushed and held his hand. My heart thundered in my ears, Vincent smiled at my reaction towards this, he chuckled low, we walked down the stairs. Arthur, Integra, Walter, and Alucard right behind us. They were also whispering to one another, I wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

We watched as Seras walked back over to Vincent and they started walking down the hall together whispering and laughing. I walked over to father, he watched over Seras a bit concerned, he turned back to me.

"Does Seras like that boy?" Father asked, I smirked at him.

"Yes, she's taken a fancy to him." I said and walked after the two.

"I think that it's rather nice that Seras has found someone." Walter said who stood to my father's right.

"I agree, the only thing I don't like is his appearance. Does he remind you of anybody?" I asked giving a side glance towards Alucard, he was watching Seras carefully, his fangs elongated, but he was listening to our conversation.

"Who?" Walter and father asked at the same time, I looked back at Alucard, they followed my gaze and then looked back at me still curious. "Look at Vincent. It fits. The pale skin, black hair, that smirk, and his dark brown eyes."

"Actually, I had dark green eyes." Alucard said, I glared back at him and then looked back at Father.

"So, the only reason why she likes him is because he reminds her of...him?" Father asked, I shrugged my shoulders, it was only a theory.

"Oh, Seras." Walter said shaking his head, we heard Alucard chuckle and looked at him.

"What's so funny, vampire?" Father asked.

"I just haunt Seras everywhere she looks." Alucard said, I rolled my eyes at the fool. Then Alucard growled, his eyes glowing, we looked ahead of us, Vincent and Seras were holding hands, I laughed at the vampire.

"Jealous?" I asked him, he glared at me and then looked back at the two happy humans.

"The damn fool will be killed if he keeps messing with what is mine." Alucard growled, father looked quite angry.

"Alucard! Seras is not yours and never will be!" Arthur yelled, Alucard growled once more and just kept watching Seras. "Leave her be!"

"Yes, Master." Alucard hissed.

* * *

I was so nervous, what if I messed this up, do something to embarass myself, what if I do something that he won't want to date me! Oh, god! Oh, god! Damn! We walked into the dining room, I let go of Vincent's hand and then turned towards the door, I can't wait to see Integra's face when she opens her present, I then remembered my present, I turned around and ran towards the table. I threw the dark blue wrapping paper present under the table and then turned towards the door. Integra and the rest walked in, I walked over to Integra with a giant smile, I grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her over to the table, I sat her down in front of her presents.

"Alright, Integra." I said.

"I hate parties." Integra whispered under her breath but I heard, I frowned down at her.

"Come on, Integra, lighten up. It will be over in no time and then you can drink until you forget." I joked.

"That actually sounds bloody nice." Integra said putting her head in her hand, I rubbed her back and laughed. "I suppose that you're not going to join me like usual."

"..." I just stared at her.

"You never had a drink before?" Vincent asked, I looked behind me, Alucard was right there blocking Vincent, I slipped my arm between Alucard and Arthur.

"Um...excuse me." I said and grabbed Vincent's hand, Arthur moved a bit so Vincent could get through but Alucard didn't budge. Vincent stood to my side. "No, I don't drink." Vincent looked at the others still shocked that I haven't touched a drop of alcohol.

"Now, I'm not much of a drinker either but you're serious? Not even a sip of wine?" Vincent asked, I smirked at him and shook my head.

"No." I laughed softly.

"Well, you're trying some...if that's okay with your father." Vincent said looking at Arthur, Arthur nodded his head.

"It's nice to have a cup of brandy after dinner and sit there and talk in the study. Integra and I have been doing it for a few years now, but Seras just refuses to have a sip of brandy or anything. I respect that but I am also interested in seeing her reaction after her first sip."

"My reaction?! Why? What?" I asked looking at Arthur.

"Seras, you are just too innocent and sweet. It will be funny and interesting to see your reaction after a sip of alcohol." Arthur said smiling at my reaction right now, I huffed and turned back to Integra, she was smiling up at us, laughing slightly at our conversation.

"We need to celebrate Integra's birthday." I said.

"No, no. Go on, I'm liking this better then celebrating." Integra said.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. I went around Integra and sat down to her right, I handed her Arthur's present, which was the black wrapping paper. Integra took it no longer smiling, she looked quite annoyed.

"Happy Birthday, Integra." Arthur said kissing her on the top of her head.

"Thank you, father." Integra said opening one of the ends of the wrapping paper, she slid the square object out of the paper and looked over it. It was a leather bound book, golden letters in the middle saying 'Dracula, Prince of Many Faces'.

"I know that you haven't read this one yet and thought that you would have liked it." Arthur said.

"Yes, it sounds quite interesting. Thank you again, Father." Integra said studying the book and then setting it off to the side, I then handed her the present with dark purple wrapping paper.

"I hope that you like it, Sir Integra." Walter said smiling and bowing.

"I think that I will, Walter, thank you." Integra said ripping the paper. This time she slid out a small carboard box, she looked at it curious and then opened it, inside was a video tape. "What is this, Walter?" Integra asked as she picked it up and looked over it.

"This is a video tape Sir. Since you were baby until...I believe it goes up to nineteen." Walter said.

"This sounds interesting, I bet that I will enjoy it. Thank you, Walter." Integra said giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything. I didn't know that your birthday was coming up." Vincent said.

"That's okay, Vincent." Integra said, Integra looked over at me, I gave her a smile and then handed her the light green wrapping paper object. "Thank you, Seras."

"I'll bet that you will love it." I said smirking, Integra just shook her head and smirked, she unwrapped my present and then opened the box that was underneath, Integra just stared and looked inside, her eyes wide.

"Ummmm. Seras...what is this?" Integra asked picking up a soft white teddy bear that held a red heart that said sisters on the middle. The room filled with laughs, the only two who weren't laughing was Integra and me.

"You love it, don't you?" I teased but acted serious.

"Ummmm...yes." Integra said but I could tell that she hated it, this time the room filled with my laughs, everybody looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I'm just fucking with you." I said, I was surprised by my choice of words but didn't care at the time because I was too happy. I pulled out the dark blue present and handed it to her. Integra put the teddy bear down and took my other present, she unwrapped it, she then held a long thin wooden box, she opened it and gasped.

"How the hell did you afford this?" Integra asked, the others looked and gasped in surprise to, they looked at me again as if I was crazy.

"Just because I lived in a small apartment didn't mean that I didn't have money. I worked all day just to get enough money to buy this." I said leaning back in my chair remembering all the ridiculous jobs I had and all the stupid people I had to work with and all the rude customers. Integra picked up a silver sword, on the handle it held blue gems, it also had a few silver vines on the handle, it was a beauty.

"Seras?" Integra asked grinning at me madly, I sat up with wide eyes, this cannot be good.

"Yes?" I asked a little frightened.

"Have you been practicing?" Integra asked.

"Sword fighting?" I asked.

"Yes." Integra said.

"No. Haven't had an worthy opponent, so I have not." I said truthfully.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to win the next match." Integra said, this time I grinned madly.

"We'll see about that." I said.

"Do I hear a challenge?" Integra asked.

"Did I stutter?" I teased.

"I'll meet you outside." Integra said.

"See you there." I said walking out of the room to the training room, I grabbed my sword and looked over it, the sword looked like new, Walter or Integra must have polished it while I was gone. I walked outside and saw that once again all of Hellsing's workers were there, Integra was in the middle of the field waiting for me, behind her stood Walter and Arthur. On my side stood Alucard and Vincent, I looked at them for a minute or so, their hair, their pale skin, their grins, Vincent was only a few inches shorter then Alucard, and then their eyes. Vincent had dark brown while Alucard had crimson. I looked at them some more, they...no, no they don't...yes they do! They do look a like! Why didn't I see that before?! Is that why I'm dating Vincent?! No, I like Vincent he's...I looked at Vincent, trying to think of why I liked him but nothing came to mind.

"Already having second thoughts?" Integra asked, I snapped out of it and walked over to Integra.

"Of course not. Why the hell is everybody here?" I asked.

"Vincent and Alucard. Vincent has never seen us fight, so he wanted a crowd, Alucard said something about us embarassing ourselves or something." Integra said.

"Alucard." We both said rolling our eyes, we walked up towards each other and held out our swords, Walter came up and stood in the middle.

"You know the rules. No cutting. No stabbing. No pulling of hair." Walter said looking at me, I blushed, in the past I pulled Integra's hair so I could win the match. "And no tearing off clothes." Integra blushed, in the past she pulled off my loose button up shirt, she knew that I would drop my sword and cover myself.

"Aww, too bad." Alucard said, Integra and I turned around and glared at him, he gave us a malicious grin, I faced Integra again.

"You may begin." Walter said quickly stepping away, soon the whole grounds were filled with loud clanking of our swords, grunts, and crickets. It didn't take long for us to start glaring at each other, our teeth gritted.

"You're still good but a bit more slower." Integra said.

"Thanks." I said trying not to get distracted.

"When was the last time you sword fight?" Integra asked.

"Three years ago." I said. "Who have you been practicing with?"

"Walter and Arthur." Integra said.

"Lucky, I have only fought with you." I said a little angry that Integra got to sword fight with the two.

"Well good luck trying to defeat the Angel of Death." Integra said.

"Why? I beat you before, you've beaten Walter before." I said.

"Yes, but I think that Walter goes easy on me." Integra said. "Isn't that right, Walter?"

"If that is what you wish, then yes." Walter said giving a small bow.

"Enough talk!" I said getting distracted, Integra grinned.

"What's wrong, Seras? Getting tired already, and we just started to." Integra said.

"Once again, haven't done this in three years, going to have to get used to it." I said annoyed, I just barely dodged Integra's sword, I fell to the ground huffing out of breath, Integra stood over me.

"Well then this should be easy." Integra said, I blocked her sword and quickly jumped back onto my feet. We went back to fighting in silence for awhile. Integra dodged all my moves, I always jumped out of the way, always just barely dodging that beautiful sword. "My, my Vincent looks quite nice tonight, have you noticed?" Integra asked smirking at me, our swords clanked together and our faces were only a few inches from each other.

"I have." I whispered back, Integra looked pissed for some reason, then she gave a quick glance behind me, she looked back at me with a smirk.

"Have I ever told you that how much I love it when the moonlight glows on Alucard's black hair, his red crimson eyes glowing in the night." Integra said, my jaw dropped, seeing the image and wishing to see him. I quickly looked behind me and saw Alucard watching us fight, the moonlight shining on his black hair, his crimson eyes glowing in the dark, he was so beautiful but all of a sudden my sword was knocked out of my hand. Integra brought her sword up and only a few inches from my neck. "I won this match."

"You tricked me." I said.

"How so?" Vincent asked not hearing our whispered conversation, thank god, I quickly turned around.

"Nothing!" I said blushing, Integra ruffled my hair.

"You are such a little sister, you're such a sore loser when it comes to stuff like this." Integra said.

"Whatever." I said jokingly.

"Now, how about that drink you promised me?" Integra asked.

"I didn't promise you anything." I said.

"Well, too bad, you're having that drink with me." Integra said.

"Do I have to?!" I asked.

"Yes!" Everybody said looking at me and then pulled me inside. They sat me down at the table, Integra sat across from me, Vincent sat down to my right, Alucard sat to my left, and Arthur sat to Integra's left. Walter gave us some angel food cake with three starwberries on the side, he gave Alucard a blood pack. After the cake, Walter gave each of us a shot of some light brown liquid with a lime slice.

"Can you at least tell me what I'm drinking?" I asked looking at the liquid.

"No." Integra said. "On three we'll drink it."

"Wait! I don't even know what to do!" I said.

"You drink it and then you suck on the lime." Integra said. "Now, one...two...three!" I quickly drank the liquid, it burned my throat on the way down, I put the shot glass down and sucked on my lime, I then looked up to see that everybody still had their glass full.

"You said on three!" I said angry.

"I know." Integra said with a smirk.

"How did you like it?" Vincent asked.

"It was...okay. Not bad." I said. "What was it?"

"Tequila." Alucard said after he drank his straight with no lime.

"That was tequila?! Hmmm." I said.

...

After my third shot I was drunk, I took another two shots. I set my glass down, I had it straight, I took in a deep breath of air. Integra, Arthur, and Walter stared at me shocked but not angry, Vincent and Alucard watched me amused and silently laughing at me. "What is so *hiccup* funny?!" I asked while my head hit the table with a loud thud.

"You are." Vincent said.

"You're drunk Seras." Alucard said.

"No *Hiccup* no I'm not." I said. "I've only had thr-ee...shots." I said while holding up four fingers, I laid my head on my arm, I faced Alucard, looking at his eyes.

"What?" Alucard asked grinning.

"You have beau-tiful eyes." I said, Alucard chuckled.

"Seras, maybe you should go lie down for awhile." Arthur said.

"I'm fine." I said looking up at him. "Besides I want to see that video Walter put together."

"We'll watch it tomorrow, when you're sober." Arthur said.

"God! Just a few more minutes dad!" I moaned, I then started to snooze on the table.

"It was pretty funny, we should get her drunk more often." Integra said while laughing, I shot up in my chair, I looked at Vincent, he stared back.

"Come here." I whispered gesturing my finger, he grinned and leaned in, my lips met his, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss searing, it wasn't as good as I thought that it would be but it was still amazing, I closed my eyes. After a few seconds I pulled away, we laid our foreheads onto each other, I stared into his brown eyes, they were shining with amusement and lust, I sat back down in my chair, Alucard was gripping the table glaring at Vincent, I ignored him. "May I go to the kitchen?"

"Yes, what do you need?" Arthur asked. "I'm sure Walter can get what you need."

"I need to use the loo." I said, Arthur put his head in his hand, shaking his head.

"What you need is the restroom, not the kitchen, Seras." Arthur said.

"hahahwoops!" I said giggling, I stood up swaying on my feet, I brought my arms out to balance myself. "Woah."

"Do you need help, Seras?" Integra asked.

"I don't need any help." I said as I fell over, I quickly stood up before anybody could run over and help me. "Be back." I walked out of the room.

"The other way Seras." Arhtur said, I quickly went to my right.

"I know wh-at I...*Hiccup* I'm doing." I said. As soon as I walked into the bathroom, I ran over to the toilet and threw up, I sat there for a few minutes puking, I finally flushed the toilet and laid down on the floor. "One reason why I will never drink again." I got up and brushed my teeth, scrubbing them a little to hard but I didn't care, I was disgusted with myself. I swayed out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the dining room, someone was standing outside of the dining room, leaning against the wall, I walked over to the form and looked up at him. It was Alucard...no Vincent...no, I don't know. It was one of the two, I leaned against the person smiling up at him. I pulled on his red tie so he would come down, I then kissed him on the lips, the kiss was rougher and more passionate, better then last time, I kissed the person for many minutes until we both pulled away.

"I like it when you're drunk." Alucard said, my eyes shot opened and saw that I was kissing Alucard. His gloves were glowing red and he looked like he was in pain but other then that he was still holding me and grinning.

"Alucard!" I said stepping back surprised.

"Who else?" Alucard asked still grinning.

"I'm sorry." I said and then walked into the dining room.

"Seras, what's wrong?" Arthur asked looking up at me.

"Nothing!" I said jumping back. Alucard walked in behind me, I looked around nervously, I hoped that they wouldn't find out. "I was just sick. I think that I'm going to go to bed now." I said.

"Good, lie down." Arthur said. "Night, Seras."

"Night. Happy Birthday, Integra. Bye, Walter, Vincent." I said, I turned around and almost knocked into Alucard. "Alucard." I walked around him and went to bed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the hold up. I would have had it posted last night but I went to go click out of youtube but clicked out of Fanfiction and it erased my entire chapter. I need to save before doing anything. I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is Seras Victoria Hellsing, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I had a hard time sleeping, I tossed and turned, I can't believe that I kissed him, I can't believe that I kissed Alucard. It must have been the drink, I wasn't seeing right and I was drunk, but deep inside of me I knew that that's what I wanted this whole time, to steal a kiss from Alucard and I finally got one. But I was so bloody stupid, I told him that he had beautiful eyes and...I enjoyed it so much, I crave for another kiss.

I looked up at the ceiling, it was morning but it was nice and dark in my room, I brushed some of my hair to the top of my head and huffed, my hand left my head and my hair fell back into place. I looked to my side and was sad, Alucard hasn't been sleeping in my bed as Baskerville, why? Why is he staying farther away? Did I do something wrong? Is it because of the kiss? No, he seemed far to happy when I kissed him, my stomach hurt, he did enjoy it but I need to stay with Vincent, I can't be with Alucard, there's no way we can be together and that will break Arthur's heart if I got together with him. I groaned annoyed and sad, I got up and rubbed the back of my neck, I had a headache, I believe that they call this a hang over. I sat on my bed until my door opened and entered Integra.

"Seras, did you just get up?" Integra asked, I looked up at her and then looked back at the floor.

"Yes." I said after shaking my head.

"Well, it's noon. We're having lunch in a few minutes." Integra said opening my curtains, I covered my eyes, it was so bright! My eyes were adjusted to the dark but now they had to adjust to the light, I looked over to the spot colorful Integra, a big red spot was covering Integra, I groaned rubbing my eyes, I looked back up at her and the spots were gone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache." I said.

"Oh, well I will have Walter get you something for that." Integra said.

"Thanks." I said putting my head in my hand, Integra walked out of the room. I got up and walked out of the room, I hugged myself, looking at the floor as I walked down the hall.

Vincent...Alucard...Vincent...Alucard. I grabbed my head irritated, I loved them...no I loved one...but I want a normal relationship with out pain, without hurting people. I missed having him near me while I slept, I missed being able to talk to him after dinner in his chambers, I missed having him hold me when I was sad, I missed that grin as he looked down at me, I missed when he ruffled my hair and laughed, I missed that evil laugh, I missed those burning crimson eyes as they looked down upon me. I missed him.

I didn't know what to do, I'm so confused, some tears escaped, I wiped some of it away not really caring that I cried and who saw, I just wanted to be left alone to think, to sort these feelings out. I wandered around Hellsing Manor, looking over the paintings and going to different rooms, I came to the first floor and started to walk by the dining room when someone spoke to me. I stopped in the doorway and slightly turned my head, Arthur and Integra were sitting at the table eating lunch, Walter off to the side.

"Seras, would you like to join us?" Arthur asked, I looked away.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Are you sure? I think that you should eat something." Arthur said.

"Yes." I said and walked away, I walked down the stairs to the basement, I knew where I was going in the dark hallway, I kept walking straight until I came to a door. I pushed the door opened and walked into the room, there were a few candles lit so there was very little light. I closed the door behind me and looked around the room. Alucard's black coffin lied in the middle of the room, a few feet away from it was his throne, I knew Alucard was asleep in his coffin, I walked passed it and sat down on his throne, I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged my legs like a frightened child. I laid my forehead on my knees and closed my eyes.

* * *

I awoke when I sensed someone enter my domain, I inhaled their scent and recognized that it was Seras, I grinned, what does my little one need? I heard her walk passed my coffin, I waited a few minutes and then went through my coffin lid like it wasn't there. I looked to my right to see Seras on my throne, she was hugging her legs, her head rested on her knees, I saw that she was fast asleep. I walked over to her and lightly petted her hair, the gloves stung a little, I picked her up and cradled her, she remained asleep, I sat down and set her down in my lap, she curled up closer to me, I grinned and chuckled. A smile formed on her face, she grabbed my coat and held onto it desperately.

"Al-u-card." She muttered in her sleep, I brushed her cheek.

"Seras." I whispered, her smile grew and she leaned into my touch, I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer to me, she was so warm and soft. I loved to hold her but I think I would rather have her pinned down under me screaming my name, I want to bring her pleasure, I want to be able to fuck her hard in my coffin, on my throne, on the walls, on the floor, and anywhere else. But she's still human and I'm not allowed to have her, but once she is mine I will have my way with her. The gloves were burning my hands and sending horrible painful shocks through my body but I remained the way I was, holding the most precious thing in the world to me. Seras shifted a little with a grunt, what was bothering her? I slipped into her mind.

* * *

**_Seras' Mind (Memories, Dreams, thoughts, etc)_**

_I pulled on his red tie bringing him down, our lips met, the kiss was rougher, and more passionate then last time, it was better. _Her memories, I was taken by surprise when she did this, but I kissed her back hard when her lips touched mine. I wished I could kiss her again, maybe even have our tongues play, I grinned wickedly.

_I curled into Alucard more, he held me in his arms as we laid in my bed. _Her dreams, she even dreams of us embracing each other, holding each other close with not an inch of space between us. I chuckled, I can't wait to have her!

_Alucard...Vincent...Alucard...Vincent. Love...honor to family...love...honor to family. Want...need...want...need. I want Alucard but what I need is Vincent. I can't fall in love with Alucard, I can't love Alucard, I have to think about Arthur, I have to be with Vincent, I have to be with Vincent, I have to be with Vin-...Alucard. _This thought...I growled, the reason why she won't give her love to me is because of these damn humans! She wants to please Arthur, my Master, and she wants to believe that she's in love with Vincent, but she can't fool herself, she knows she's in love with me. I pulled her closer to me, MINE! I will not share with some human! I will tear him apart!

I picked her up and walked over to my coffin, I opened the lid and set her down inside, I sat on the edge looking down at her. My gloves stopped burning and shocking me. I transformed into my demon dog and laid down by her side, my head resting on my paws as my eight crimson eyes stared at her small sleeping form. Her hand rose up and rested on the top of my head, it always amazed me how she knew that I was here, her fingers entwining in my fur, I leaned into her touch and growled happily.

* * *

"Seras!" Integra yelled, I shifted in my sleep, moaning.

"Seras!" Arthur yelled worried. "Where is that damn vampire?! If he has anything to do with Seras' disappearance I will murder him!"

"Seras, where are you?!" Integra yelled again, I moaned and opened my eyes, I was in a small dark space, I didn't like it, there was something warm laying along my leg, my hand touching fur, then eight red eyes looked over at me.

"Baskerville...I mean Alucard?" I asked, as an answer he laid his head on my leg, I pat him on the head.

"Seras!" Integra yelled.

"Where are we?" I asked Alucard, he took a deep breath in and then stood up, light shone in as his back pushed open a lid, I sat up and realized that I was in Alucard's coffin still in his chambers, I blushed. "Did I fall asleep?" As another answer he just stood there looking at me, the eyes telling me 'obviously'. I stood up, Alucard jumped out of the coffin after me.

"Seras!" Integra yelled. "I hope that she didn't run off again."

"I'm in here!" I shouted, a few seconds later Integra, Arthur, and Walter ran into the room worried, Integra ran up to me.

"What are you doing in here? We've been looking for you for an hour or two." Integra said.

"I'm sorry I fell alseep." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Alucard! I called you. Why didn't you come? Why didn't you tell me Seras was with you?" Arthur asked looking down at the dog, Alucard just looked up at Arthur and growled in anger. "Alucard!" I rested my hand on the top of his head, trying to calm him, Alucard looked up at me and licked my wrist, I smiled at him.

"Come, Seras. We should get you something to eat." Integra said looking at Alucard as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Alucard.

"I'm not hungry." I said again, Integra huffed angry, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Humor me, eat something please." Integra said.

"I'm just tired, I'm not hungry." I said again.

"Fine." Integra said walking away frustrated, I knew that she was just trying to get me away from Alucard. "We were about to go watch that home video Walter put together, would you like it if Vincent joined us?" My eyes became wide.

"Um..." I needed to get my mind off of Alucard, I can't fall in love with Alucard, I have to fall in love with a human. I have to, I have to. "Yes." I heard a small growl from Alucard, I looked down at him, he was looking away at the wall growling. What got into him?

"Lets go then." Integra said grabbing my arm once again and pulling me out of the room.

"Integra, please stop pulling on me. I don't feel good." I moaned.

"Don't tell me that you're coming down with a cold?" Integra asked putting her hand on my forehead, I pulled away.

"No, I just don't feel good. I have a headache, I'm tired. I just want to watch the video and then go to bed." I said walking away from her.

...

I laid on Vincent, my feet up, Alucard laid down beside me still in his dog form, his head rested on my leg, facing the TV. Arthur and Integra had their own chair to sit in, Walter put the tape in and then sat down, the room was nice and dark, I would have fallen asleep but the video came on and I was distracted right away.

* * *

On the screen was a scene of a hospital room, there was a hospital bed and in it was a blonde woman with brown eyes. She held a small bundle in her arms, it was baby Integra, she had a small patch of light blonde hair on her head already, her eyes closed, but she gripped her mother's finger tightly. Next to the bed stood Arthur, he smiled down upon his newborn daughter, he waved his finger at her.

"Integral." Arthur said. "My little Integra." Arthur picked up Integra and held her in his arms. "Walter, are you getting this?"

"Yes, Sir." Walter said who was the one holding the camera, the camera zoomed in on Integra, she whined softly, her eyes opening and revealing big blue eyes, she looked up at Arthur and whined again.

"Integra." Arthur said, Integra just stared at him for a few seconds and then gave a small giggle, Arthur went back over to Integra's mom, who I believe that they called her Aubry, she took Integra back and smiled down upon her.

"Hi." Aubry said, Integra raised her small hand touching Aubry's chin, Arthur smiled again and then kissed Aubry's forehead.

The video changed, it was now inside the Hellsing manor in the foyer, Integra was older, at least two. Aubry was holding her so Integra was on her feet but Aubry was supporting her.

"Come here, Integra." Arthur said, Integra looked when hearing her name.

"Da-da-d" Integra tried to speak.

"Go, Integra." Aubry said letting go of Integra, Integra fell to her knees unharmed, she slowly got back on to her feet and just shifted foot to foot looking around curiously.

"Mama." Integra said, putting her fingers in her mouth and looking up at Aubry.

"Yes, mama. Now go to daddy." Aubry said pointing to Arthur.

"Integra, come to me." Arthur said, Integra looked at Arthur and smiled, giving a small giggle once again.

"Dad-dy." Integra said taking a few steps and stopped, she waved her hands around, stretching them out like she wanted hug, she started to walk over to Arthur. He held his arms out and then hugged her, raising her up, she laughed again.

"That's my girl." Arthur said kissing Integra's cheek.

The video changed, Integra was sitting in the dining room, she had on a dark purple birthday hat with a giant red '5' on it, she looked up at the camera, she now was wearing glasses. Arthur sat next to her, a piece of cake in front of both of them.

"Miss Integra, why aren't you eating your cake?" Walter asked who was still the one holding the camera.

"Mommy didn't make it." Integra whispered shyly.

"But it's the same, it's your favorite. Chocolate with white frosting." Arthur said.

"Where did Mommy go? Why isn't she here?" Integra asked looking up at Arthur after scratching her nose, Arthur looked at her and then looked up at Walter giving him a sign to turn off the camera.

The video changed, it was outside in front of Hellsing, coming towards the camera was an older Integra riding a bike, she went around in circles and then got off looking annoyed.

"Can I go inside and read now?" Integra asked Arthur.

"But you just learned how to ride your bike. Don't you want to ride some more? Maybe go to the park and ride it?" Arthur asked.

"No. I want to learn more about vampires." Integra said.

"If that is what you wish, you may go." Arthur said disappointed.

"Thank you." Integra said and walked in.

The video changed, it was now Integra and me, we had our arms around each others shoulders, smiling up at the camera. She was 12, I was 9. I then tapped her shoulder and ran off, she looked at me confused and then ran after me, but she caught up in a few seconds and tapped my back. We played tag for the next few minutes, she won because I had a hard time trying to catch her, but then we both fell to the ground laughing.

The Video changed, I was sitting on Integra's bed, someone was shifting the camera and then back up, it was Integra, she sat down on the bed next to me. I was smiling and she looked annoyed. She was 14 or 15, I was 12 or 13.

"The only reason why I'm doing this is because I have to tolerate you." Integra teased, I pushed her arm.

"Shut up." I said laughing slightly, Integra laughed as well. "Alright, alright...you ready."

"Yes." Integra said annoyed again.

"On this, we do crazy little things because I think it will be fun." I said I then quickly held up a piece of paper when Integra wasn't looking, it said: I just want to see Integra do crazy stuff she doesn't want to do = )

I threw the paper back behind me.

* * *

"Seras!" I rose my head from Vincent's comfy side and looked at Integra, they paused the video.

"What?" I asked.

"You sneaky little..." Integra said I laughed.

"It was funny." I said.

* * *

Integra faced the camera again. I pulled out a hat filled with small paper, I pulled one out and then handed the hat to Integra, she pulled one out and read it, putting the hat off to the side.

"Okay." I said putting down my piece of paper and smiling at the camera. "What does your's say?"

"I don't want to do this." Integra grumbled throwing the piece of paper on the floor, I picked it up and read, I laughed covering my mouth, I turned towards her.

"Oh please do this! Please! Nobody is going to see this video! Please! It's not like it's going onto Youtube." I said and then winked at the camera, I had planned to put it on Youtube but never got to it.

"Fine." Integra said irritated.

"And you have to do it right and be in character!" I said. "Otherwise I will keep making you do it."

"Fine! Bloody hell!" Integra said angry, she got up and walked off out of the camera's view, I watched her from the bed, a big smile on my face, I covered my mouth and stiffled my laughs. Integra came back into the camera's vision, she had a small red hat on and a nice red coat on, she also put on white gloves. Integra looked annoyed but then an evil grin came upon her face. "Hello, little one." Integra said to me sitting down next to me, she put a hand on my lap, I did everything I could not to burst out laughing. "Tell me, which do you like better, my constant teasing, my creepiness of sleeping in your bed while you're asleep, or that I keep doing this to your leg?" Integra asked stroking my leg, I started laughing, I couldn't help it. Integra smirked just like Alucard, and then gave a dark chuckle. "My, my, I think I found your weakness, my dear."

"Okay, okay! Stop!" I said through laughs. "That wasn't in character but you made me laugh so you're good."

"You damn humans! Telling me that I'm not in character! Who do you think you are, telling the great _No Life King_ that he's out of character? What makes you _in_ character? You are nothing but dirt on my boot! No! You are lower then that! You are nothing, not even worthy enough to be dirt on my boot!" Integra growled, baring her teeth, I laughed even harder.

"Alright! You're great! Please stop!" I said falling onto my back, grabbing my sides, and kept laughing. Integra smiled, she took off the hat, the coat, and the gloves and put them to the side.

"It's your turn." Integra said back to normal, I sat up wiping tears from my eyes, I was no longer laughing.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, I had to, now you have to." Integra said crossing her arms.

"Okay." I said hanging my head. Integra grabbed my paper and read, she covered her mouth laughing.

"Do it!" Integra said.

"Fine. Alucard!" I called for him, we waited a few seconds and then he materialized in front of the camera.

"Yes?" Alucard asked.

"Will you please turn into Baskerville?" I asked looking at the floor embarrassed, Alucard looked at me curious.

"Of course." Alucard said.

"You can't transform back!" Integra shouted, his gloves glowed red before he transformed into Baskerville, he growled at Integra. I grabbed some items and turned towards Alucard, he looked up at me still curious. I huffed and then quickly before he could escape, I put on him a pink flower hat, I then threw myself onto him so he couldn't escape, he whined trying to get away, I grabbed the pink nail polish and started painting his toe nails pink.

"Sorry, Alucard." I said, it was a sloppy job but all of his toe nails were painted pink, there was some lose hair on the end of his tail so I quickly braided it and used a pink hair tie. I grabbed snap-on pink bows and flowers, I snapped them onto his fur on his back, I then let go of him, he ran to the other side and dematerialized back to his room. I sat back down on the bed, Integra laughing next to me.

"You're right, this is fun." Integra said.

* * *

The video ended, Alucard looked angry about the whole make over thing but he wasn't mad at me. Vincent, Walter, Integra, and Arthur were laughing, they enjoyed seeing Alucard in pink. I petted Alucard on the head, he looked up at me, his head still resting on my leg.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Vincent!" I turned around and was attacked with a tight hug around my neck, I almost fell backwards but regained my balance, I clung to the person that was hugging me but recognized it as Seras.

"Seras?" I asked looking down at her, she pulled back and gave me one of her smiles, I smiled at her. "What are you doing in here?" I was just training with the other Wild Geese and with our captain, Pip Bernadotte.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with Integra, Arthur, and me. We're having steak tonight." She said.

"Uh, no thanks, Seras. I'm not really hungry." I said waving my hand.

"Are you sure?" Seras asked a little upset.

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright, there's a seat for you if you change your mind." Seras said walking out of the room. I watched after her until a hand landed on my shoulder, I jumped and looked to my right to see Pip watching after her also.

"Captain." I saluted.

"So, you're after the little blonde one, are you?" Pip asked.

"Uh, I guess you could say it that way." I said.

"She is a beauty. Don't know much about her but she is so far the most innocent and happiest Hellsing I've seen." Pip said.

"What do you mean? Sir Integra..." I said.

"Is a real stick in the mud." Pip said with a laugh. "But Seras is the one that is the most alive. You know?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Just be careful around her." Pip said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm very possessive over my things." Said a voice, I looked over towards the door way to see Alucard leaning on the door frame.

* * *

I listened in as the soldiers started talking about my little one, I became furious, what does she see in Vincent...other then me...what does she see? I can't wait to tear him apart, and I have a feeling that it's soon, I grinned at the idea of tearing him apart...maybe impaling him...or perhaps drinking him dry...or I could wait until I have Seras and she can kill him...hmmmm they all sound so good.

"Just be careful around her." Pip said as my thoughts were interrupted.

"Why?" Vincent asked, I walked in leaning against the door frame.

"Because I'm very possessive over my things." I said, I glared at the boy before I walked over to him. "I don't like it when people touch my things."

"Seras is not an object." Vincent said glaring back, the boy has a backbone, he wishes to die.

"Nor is Seras yours." I said leaning closer to him so he could see a hint of my elongated fangs.

"Really, because I don't see her all over you." Vincent said, I grinned.

"Are you sure? Because Seras didn't seem to mind planting a kiss upon my lips on Integra's birthday." I said, Vincent looked taken back.

"I doubt Seras did that. What would she want with a monster?" Vincent asked.

"Seras is mine and I will have her." I growled.

"Seras will never be yours, she's mine and I'm not letting go." Vincent said.

"Am I really just an object to you people?" Seras asked, I turned around to see her standing in the doorway looking at us with sad blue eyes. "You two sound like young boys fighting over a toy."

* * *

I ran up the stairs and towards the training room when I heard Alucard who was standing in the door way looking in, he didn't seem to notice me, he looked deep in thought.

"Because I'm very possessive over my things." Alucard said, he walked in, I was confused but also happy. Alucard is possessive over me. "I don't like it when people touch my things."

"Seras is not an object." Vincent said, Vincent looks at me as a person not an object which made me smile.

"Nor is she yours." Alucard said I blushed, I can't believe Alucard was saying this, I didn't realize before that Alucard cared so much for me.

"Really, because I don't see her all over you." Vincent said, I blushed this time embarrassed.

"Are you sure? Because Seras didn't seem to mind planting a kiss upon my lips on Integra's birthday." Alcuard said, my heart sank, my face was flushed, I felt like that I was going to be sick.

"I doubt that Seras did that." Vincent said, I felt even worse, he believes that I didn't but I did. "What would she want with a monster?" I was then angry, Alucard wasn't a monster!

"Seras is mine and I will have her." Alucard said, he wants me?! This has to be a joke! He can't be serious! He must be teasing Vincent, just trying to get him jealous or worked up or something.

"Seras will never be yours. She's mine and I'm not letting go." Vincent said, I heard enough, I sounded like some object or like some whore or something.

"Am I really just an object to you people?" I asked as I stepped into the room, they all turned and looked at me. "You two sound like young boys fighting over a toy."

"How much did you hear, Seras?" Vincent asked.

"All of it." I said truthfully. "I...I'm not Alucard's and I'm not yours, Vincent."

"Seras, I was just trying to tell Alucard that..." Vincent said.

"I heard, Vincent. But you also said that I was yours, did you not?" I asked.

"...yes." Vincent said.

"Alucard?" I asked looking up at him, he looked down at me with no grin.

"Yes, Seras." Alucard said.

"What's with the sudden possession? Are you playing with him? Or do you..." I said but couldn't finish.

"I just wanted to get the human angry, I know how possessive he is towards you, so I wanted to get a rise from him." Alucard said grinning.

"Alucard..." I said not sure if he was telling the truth or not. "You will not lie to me, I am a Hellsing, tell me the truth."

"I have told you the truth, Seras Victoria Hellsing." Alucard said with a bow of his head and that wicked grin still plasted to his face, I looked at him for another few seconds and then nodded my head in agreement.

"Seras..." Vincent said, I looked up at him, he looked at the floor thinking over something, he looked worried, he looked back down at me.

"Yes?" I asked waiting for him.

"Did...did you kiss...Alucard?" Vincent asked, Alucard's statement was bothering him and he needed the answer, I stood there silent for a long time, my eyes wide, my face flushed, my heart skipping beats once in awhile.

"...y-yes." I whispered, Vincent's face fell, he was very disappointed.

"When?" Vincent asked, once again I stayed silent for awhile until I finally could find my voice.

"Integra's birthday, after I came back from the bathroom." I said truthfully, I looked down at the floor ashamed of myself.

"Seras..." Vincent said again.

"V-vincent! I-I'm sorry! I was drunk and being stupid and I saw Alucard and I thought that he was you..." I said trying to convince him.

"You thought that I was him? How could you mistaken me for that monster?!" Vincent asked pointing a finger at Alucard and looking at me in anger.

"I'm sorry." I said with tears in my eyes. "I was just confused."

"What angers me the most is that you went on with your life not caring. You didn't even bother to tell me the truth when it happened and you kept coming to me..." Vincent said angry, Alucard just stood by amused by the whole situation.

"Vincent...I'm sorry." I said again. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I just...I want to be with you Vincent, I want this relationship to work."

"I just don't want to see you right now, Seras. I wanted to be with you too but..." Vincent said looking at Alucard and then looked at me in anger again. "I need time to think about us." I looked at him with tears pouring down my face.

"Sure." I said and walked out of the room.

* * *

I grinned, well I don't have to worry about them anymore, Vincent and I watched after her as she left the room holding herself. But I will make sure he will die, I did not like the way he yelled at Seras and made her cry. Vincent huffed, covering his mouth as he thought over the situation, he turned back to the other soldiers and to his Captain.

"Is it the truth, vampire?" Vincent asked, he looked over at me.

"Is what the truth, human?" I asked sneering at him.

"Were you just trying to get a rise out of me or do you actually love her?" Vincent asked.

"You said it yourself, I am a monster. Monster's do not have such feelings." I said.

"But that is one reason why you would love her, because she's the only one, the only human, that doesn't look at you as a monster or calls you a monster. She looks at you as a person, as a friend, as part of the family." Vincent said.

"I'll be what she wants me to be but I do not have these feelings that she has for me." I said with a grin this time actually trying to get a rise out of him.

"Seras does not have these feelings for you!" Vincent yelled.

"Then why did you send her away crying like that? If you believe her, why do that to the poor girl?" I asked him grinning, Vincent gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he didn't answer my questions so I went on. "Or you know that she does have these feelings for me but you just don't want to accept it."

"Shut up, vampire!" Vincent yelled, I picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Watch what you say to me, boy. Do you know how easy it would be to kill you right now?" I asked.

"Alucard!" I heard my Master yell, I set the boy down and turned towards Arthur who was standing in the doorway angry.

"Yes, my Master?" I asked.

"Why the bloody hell is Seras crying? What did you do to her this time?" Arthur asked walking into the room and coming up to us.

"Alucard and Seras had just told me that she kissed Alucard. So, I told her to let me think of our relationship." Vincent said, Arthur looked pissed and shocked.

"She did what?!" Arthur asked, I chuckled amused.

"They kissed sir." Vincent said.

"When?" Arthur asked looking up at me.

"At Integra's party." Vincent said.

"Alucard!" Arthur yelled. "I told you not to touch her! She will never be yours!"

"Excuse me, Master, but I believe that Seras came onto me that night." I said grinning.

"I don't care, stay away from her! I don't want you two being in the same room together, do you understand?" Arthur asked, I growled as my gloves glowed, I bowed my head.

"Yes, my Master." I said.

"Captain Bernadotte." Arthur said.

"Yes, Sir." Pip said coming to stand before the Hellsing.

"You and your men have a mission tonight, there have been ghouls attacking around London. Alucard, there is two to three vampires that are controlling this army of ghouls." Arthur said. "Go, get the mission done!"

"Yes, Sir." the soldiers said saluting him.

...

I just got done killing two of the head vampires and there was one more, the soldiers were around the area killing all of the ghouls. I saw Vincent a few feet ahead of me shooting some ghouls, I walked up behind him.

"Watch it, boy. You're letting one get away." I said pointing towards one of the doorways, the boy rolled his eyes, finished the ghouls in the hallway and then ran into the doorway where I pointed. He ran into the room pointing his gun, but he put it down slightly and looked back at me confused.

"There's nothing in here." Vincent said confused, I kicked him into the room, he fell to the floor as his gun slid across the floor and hit the far wall, I shut the door behind me. Vincent looked up at me with fear, I laughed crazily while walking towards him.

"You dare touch and hurt what is rightfully mine?" I asked him as I picked him up by his throat so we were eye level. "You dare say Seras is yours before me? Seras is not yours, and she never will be, human!"

"Put me down!" Vincent screamed.

"Shall I tell you what I plan to do with Seras?" I asked, he looked at me with wide eyes, scared for Seras, I grinned. "Seras will think no more of you once I claim her, once she is a Draculina, once I fuck her..."

"Stop!" Vincent screamed angry. "What happened to 'monster's don't have such feelings'?"

"Nevermind that. Love is a word you humans use, love is not even close to how I feel towards Seras." I said.

"But you even told her that you didn't have these feelings! That you were just trying to get a rise out of me! You can't lie to a Hellsing!" Vincent screamed.

"Seras is not a Hellsing. She is not of true Hellsing blood, so I can lie to her as I please, the only reason why I serve her is because I care for her." I said, I brought him closer, my fangs elongated. "And she's all mine." I sank my fangs into his neck, he grunted in pain, the human was a virgin but I will not spare his life and give him my blood, I'm saving my blood for Seras.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**Sorry if the chapter was bad. I hope that you enjoyed it, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**I finally finished Master and Childe Part 2, I will be starting the sequel to The No Life King's Daughter, which I still don't know the name to. I hope that you're enjoying it, please review and vote. (Polls for Orders, choose which name you want for Alucard and Seras' child)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Seras, may I come in?" Integra asked who was knocking on my door, I stopped crying, my eyes were a puffy red, I sniffed turning my head so I could look at the door.

"Sure." I said hiccupping, Integra walked in, closed the door and sat down on the side of the bed, I looked up at her, she laid a hand on my shoulder not looking at me. "Integra, it's okay, Vincent...will decide what's best...I should have never kissed Alucard."

"You kissed Alucard?!" Integra asked looking down at me with wide eyes, I sat up confused.

"Yeah, don't you know, I thought that that's why you came up here to talk to me." I said.

"No...I came to talk to you for another reason." Integra said looking away from me again.

"What?" I asked worried now.

"Vincent...Vincent is...dead." Integra said looking at me. My eyes became wide, I shook, my lip trembling as tears started to come down again.

"W-what?" I whispered.

* * *

"Alucard, tell me again how Vincent died?" Arthur asked leaning back in his chair and glaring at me.

"One of the vampires escaped from me and when I found it, the vampire had already sucked Vincent dry." I said once more.

"I see I just find that hard to believe." Arthur said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you let nothing escape from you, Alucard." Arthur said.

"Are you suggesting that I killed the human?" I asked.

"I'm not suggesting anything, I'm just saying." Arthur said. "You will not lie to me, Alucard."

"Of course not, Master." I said bowing and grinning.

"Alucard, you did not let Vincent die because of Seras, did you?" Arthur asked.

"I did, my Master. And it was worth it." I said grinning again, Arthur was red in anger.

"Alucard!" Arthur said. "How many times do I have to tell you that Seras will never be yours and that you can not touch her?!" Arthur coughed a few times but still glared at me.

"Seras will be mine, _Master_." I said.

"No...*cough*...she will not!" Arthur said wheezing now.

"Say what you want to say, waste your last breath telling me that she won't be mine. Seras will be, she will be a Draculina, I will have her." I said.

"I-I-Inte...gra." Arthur called for her, he fell from his chair, I could still hear him wheezing and coughing. "In-te-gra!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Seras, but he is." Integra said, I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly, I cried in her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around me and comforted me.

"He can't...no...he can't." I repeated. "Vin-c-ent."

"There, there Seras. It will be alright." Integra said.

"How...how did...he die?" I asked.

"He was on a mission. One of the vampires got to him." Integra said pissed, I looked up at her, she was glaring at my wall.

"Integra?" I asked, she looked down at me, her expression softening.

"Yes?" Integra asked.

"Do..do you think Alucard did it?" I asked sniffing, why does she think that Alucard killed Vincent? I know that they don't like each other but Alucard wouldn't do that.

"Well...uh...nevermind that." Integra said pushing me back into her shoulder, I laid my cheek on her shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone." I said.

"It's alright..." Integra said but didn't get to finish.

"In-te-gra!" Arthur yelled, our heads both shot up and looked at my door, we then jumped out of bed, out of the room and down the hall to the study. We ran and ran up to Arthur's desk, he was lying behind there unconscious.

"Father!" Integra yelled crouching before him.

"Arthur!" I whispered covering my mouth unable to move.

"Hurry, Seras! Go get help! Get Pip and or Alucard, get somebody here fast!" Integra yelled, I nodded my head and ran out of the room.

"Pip! Captain Bernadotte! Alucard! Anybody!" I yelled down the hall. "Pip! Pip!" I turned the corner and crashed into somebody, I fell onto my bum and looked up to see Alucard grinning down at me. I jumped up, grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

"My, my Seras. What is wrong?" Alucard asked.

"Arthur! There's something wrong!" I said running into the study, Integra looked up at Alucard.

"I was hoping for Pip but he will do! Get over here! Help me! We need to get him to the infirmary!" Integra yelled, she stood up but before she could help with Arthur, Alucard picked him up and started carrying him out of the room, he walked as if this was normal and that he had all the time in the world. Integra and I ran up beside him, I grabbed on his sleeve trying to get him to go faster.

"Alucard! Come on! He needs help!" I yelled.

"Alucard! We need to get him to the infirmary! Lets go!" Integra yelled angry.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said, Integra looked surprised, Alucard had never called her 'Master' before.

...

Arthur was all set up in the infirmary, he slept soundly in a bed, a breathing mask over his mouth, a heart monitor beeping every second or two. The liquid for the ivy dripping in the bag, the doctor said that it was almost time for him to pass, I started to cry hard, now, late at night, Integra and I sat beside him in our own chairs. My feet up on mine as I slowly started to drift off to sleep, Integra was bent over staring at Arthur and Alucard was leaning on the back wall grinning madly. Dying? He can't be dying! Not yet! Not after I finally came back. This isn't fair, I'm losing people. I lost Vincent and now I'm going to lose Arthur, who is next? Who am I going to lose next? Integra? Pip? Walter?...Alucard?! I don't want to lose anybody else!

* * *

The gloves, they were wearing off slowly, there wasn't as much pain as when Seras touches me or I touched her, I was able to be in the same room with her and I watched as Arthur, my Master, was dying slowly before my eyes. Hopefully tonight he will die, then I will be able to claim Seras because all of his orders would die with him, my new Master, probably Integra will give me new orders and I am bond to follow those orders. And during this time of Arthur's death, bonding me, and running Hellsing, she will forget about Seras and then I will be able to have her. Arthur started to shift in bed, his eyes shut tightly and then loosened, he opened his eyes blinking a few times. He stared at Integra who now had wide scared eyes and grabbed for his hand.

"Father!" Integra said.

"In-inter-gral." Arthur said taking her hand, Seras just backed away slowly and watched with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here!" Integra said grasping his hands tightly.

"Ke-ep...Ser-as..." Arthur said wheezing. "...s-s-safe."

"Keep Seras safe? Of course, father." Integra said looking at Seras and then at Arthur.

"And...sti-ick to-gether." Arthur said coughing.

"Yes, father! Yes." Integra said.

"Ke...keep Al...Alu..." Arthur said but started to gasp for air, he inhaled, his head going down slowly until it hit the pillow, his eyes slowly drifted closed and he exhaled.

"Father?!" Integra said shaking him lightly. "Father!" Seras started to cry hard and she ran out of the room, Integra stayed where she was looking at her dead father, she was huffing, her eyes wide, her hand still grasping Arthur's. I grinned at the sight of it, finally the heir to Hellsing was dead, I may not be free from Hellsing but I'm free from him. "Alucard." I looked at Integra, shocked that she spoke, I grinned, I put my hand over my chest and bowed before my new Master.

"Yes, my Master?" I asked looking up at her, she stood, not taking her eyes off of Arthur.

"Get the doctors, tell them what happened. I'm going to go find Seras." Integra said she glared up at me when I stood back up.

"Of course, Master." I said grinning, Integra walked out of the room.

* * *

I sat on the rooftop, hugging my knees tightly to my chest, my arms resting on my knees as I hid half of my face in my arm, I looked at the moon that shone above me and the manor. The tears stopped coming, I couldn't cry anymore, not after crying over Vincent and then Arthur. I heard someone walking behind me but I didn't care who it was, I just ignored them and kept looking at the moon.

"Seras...it will be stupid to ask if you're alright." Integra said standing next to me also looking up at the moon. "After Vincent and Father's death..."

"Integra, please." I said burying my face in my arms.

"...Sorry." Integra said. "It will be okay Seras. We have each other still."

"Yeah, but for how long?" I asked looking up at her, she didn't look at me, she huffed not sure how to answer that. "Anything can happen. I could die, you could die. I don't want that."

"No one else is going to die, Seras." Integra said bending down and putting an arm around me, she looked at me. "It will be alright."

"Promise?" I asked like a small child, Integra gave me a small smile.

"Promise." Integra said helping me up.

...

I laid down in my bed, it was three in the morning and I was tired, especially after all the crying. I laid in my big soft bed, I was still awake and was having a hard time falling asleep. I felt my bed bounce and then steps being taken as they got closer to me, there was then a dark figure over me with eight red eyes, the figure laid down beside me, Alucard hasn't slept in my bed for awhile. I cuddled up in him, his warm fur surrounding me abit, I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent, I exhaled.

"Alucard." I whispered happy to see him and that he wasn't going to leave, to die.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**Yay! Arthur is dead! I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Polls are for Orders, choose which name you want for Alucard and Seras' child.)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**Uh!...I'm still trying to get into the storyline for The No Life King's Daughter, trying to remember Marcella's attitude, Mason's kindness/love. And I'm hoping that it will be out tonight, if not someday this week then. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Three days ago Arthur had died, that night I slept in Seras' bed, I wanted to give her some time to calm down over the deaths. I had planned to turn her the next night but Sir Integra never let her side, I growled irritated, how was I suppose to claim my Seras if she is constantly with her. It's been three days and Sir Integra still hasn't let Seras out of her sight, she didn't know about me, she knew that I had feelings for Seras but she did not know that I wanted to claim Seras. I now sat on my throne, trying to think of ways to separate Sir Integra and Seras for awhile, just enough time to turn and claim Seras. There was always at night when everybody was asleep, but I want Seras to be awake when I change her, I thought this over, when will I get the chance to turn her? I've waited ten years, how much longer will I be able to wait? How much longer will I be able to control myself around her?

My demon started to roar in anger, I couldn't help but to imagine Seras with blood running down her back and neck from where I bit her. I imagined touching Seras bare pale skin, how soft and smooth it is, how beautiful she is. Imagine her red eyes glowing in the dark, staring up into mine, her small fangs glinting in the moon light, her gold hair flowing around her round face. Seras planting small kisses on my lips, her arms wrapped around me, my black hair being twirled around by her small fingers. Seras under me, panting, sweating, moaning, screaming, smelling her lust and desire, buried deep inside of her. I growled again, I clenched my throne's rest arms and heard them crack under my grip, I then dematerialized.

I appeared in Seras' room, it was dark, some of the moonlight appearing through the curtains, she laid in her bed fast asleep. I slowly walked up to her, she was breathing lightly, she looked quite peaceful, I brushed her hair to the side, she shifted a little with a soft moan that made me grin. I kneeled before her bedside, my upper body leaning over her, my dark shadow covering her whole form, I opened my mouth as my fangs elongated. I leaned in closer to her, my fangs resting on her neck, but then she shifted again, this time awakening, I quickly pulled away, she turned her head so she was facing me, she looked confused but also surprised to see me.

"Alucard?" She moaned tired, I stood up, picked her up, got into her bed, and put her between my legs. Her back was to me, but she leaned against me to get comfy, I held her in my arms, her head rested on my shoulder as she closed her eyes. Seras' hand snuck into mine, she lightly grasped it, I pulled the covers over her so she wasn't cold.

"I'm here, Seras." I said not sure why I was going to bite her then, I wanted her to be awake, I wanted her to be willing...or at least wait until she admits that she loves me. I just need to get her alone and this is the only time we have alone time together, I looked down at her, she was still awake but she was really tired.

"Why are you here?" Seras asked.

"Do you not want me here?" I asked.

"No, I want you here." Seras said rather quickly, her hand grasping my hand tighter, I chuckled.

"Seras?" I asked while playing with her hair.

"Hmm?" Seras said.

"What do you feel for me?" I asked, the sooner I find out about her feelings, the sooner I can claim her.

"Um..." Seras said not confused but tired, her brain working slowly as she tried to think about my question. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, little one." I said petting her hair.

"You're like my best friend, I feel like I can come to you for anything...that you would never hurt me...*Yawn*...I feel like I can trust you." Seras said leaning more into me. "...*Yawn* I love you, Alucard." I grinned. "What...do you feel...for me?" She whispered as she slowly started to fall asleep, I was now tracing her line marks in her palm.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked teasing her abit, she nodded her head slowly.

"Uhm." She said.

"I think that you should go to sleep now, Seras." I said.

"But...sure." Seras said, I pulled her closer to me. "Goodnight Alucard."

"_Love _you goodnight, Seras." I said kissing the back of her neck, but she didn't seem to notice as she went into a deep sleep. Love, such a human word/feeling but if it lets her know how I feel for her I will use it only for and towards her.

* * *

I slowly started to wake up, I inhaled, a scent came to me that was rather nice, so I inhaled the scent more, I smiled while sighing. I went to go stretch but realized that my arms were wrapped around something, I opened my eyes and saw red, I pulled my head back and saw a red coat with a black suit under it, and a red tie hanging down that was lying by the side of my forehead. I looked up and saw Alucard who was staring at me, I blushed, I was in his arms but my chest was smashed to his stomach, my arms wrapped around his waist, he was grinning. I quickly got up and scooted back so I was now sitting at the foot of the bed staring at him, I was so embarrassed, my whole face was a shade of red, my eyes wide.

"Such an innocent one, aren't you?" Alucard asked.

"I..." I said but didn't finish.

"Come here, my dear." Alucard said, I was surprised by him calling me 'dear' but I brushed it off and crawled back over to him, he held his arms out, he embraced me, I squeaked. My side against his chest, I looked up at him confused, all thoughts left when Alucard bent down and kissed my collar bone.

"Alucard!" I said surprised, but he just kissed my neck. I didn't know what to think about this, it's like this is what I've always wanted but now that it's happening I don't know what to do and I'm confused and surprised. I became aroused by his soft kisses, he kissed my neck harder, I turned my head and leaned into the kiss so my neck was more bare for him. Alucard slid his hand under my chin and pulled my head back with a growl, I looked at him, he seemed irritated that I did that but his expression softened and he no longer looked angry.

Why didn't he like that? What did I do wrong that made him so angry? His grip on my chin loosened and he held it gently, his touch soft, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, shivers went up and down my spine, I didn't know what to do! Alucard is kissing me! What...am I suppose to do?! Something kept telling me to kiss back. Is that what I do? I grasped his coat and pulled him closer to me, I then kissed him back, he kissed me harder and more ravenously. I became wet between my legs, I moaned in his mouth, Alucard grasped my arms and pulled me closer but then he growled angry and vanished. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Alucard?" I called out for him but then my door opened.

"Seras, did I disturb you?" Integra asked, I turned around blushing, is that why he left? Because he sensed that Integra was coming? I put my hand to my mouth, remembering his touch, his passionate rough kiss, oh god, I wanted another kiss...I wanted more!

"No." I lied angry that she did interrupt.

"Well then, get dressed, we will be having breakfast outside in ten minutes." Integra said.

"Okay." I said, she closed the door, I fell backwards with a grunt. I thought over the last few minutes, I once again put my hand over my lips but then a vision of me kissing Vincent came to me, I opened my eyes wide and shot up in bed. Vincent! How could I kiss Alucard only a few days after Vincent died? I then felt guilt for kissing Alucard, I hugged my knees and buried my face into my arms.

I don't know what to do. I...loved Alucard but is it right to be with him after Vincent's death?...but what did I ever feel for Vincent? It sounds horrible when I say that but seriously, what did I see in him? I saw Alucard, the one that I loved, that's the only reason why I loved Vincent. Otherwise I think that we would have been just friends...but still it's not right to love Alucard right after his death, as if Vincent meant nothing to me.

I didn't know what to think. What should I do? Forget about Vincent and happily be with Alucard? Or mourn over Vincent and deny Alucard? Forget...forget was such a wrong choice of words...I wouldn't forget him...but I would get over his death...so let go of Vincent and happily be with Alucard? Or mourn over Vincent and deny Alucard?...I knew what my answer would be but shouldn't I give it more time to think about? I sighed and got up. Integra will be wondering where I'm at.

...

I sat across from Integra, she was reading the morning paper while sipping tea, I looked down at the small round white table, there were some white roses going up the legs and then the table surface looked like a bunch of white vines with some leaves on it. In front of me on a plate sat two pieces of toast with jam, tea rested in a purple china tea cup next to the plate, and silverware, that I didn't need and didn't know why it was there, laid out on the right next to my plate.

I leaned back in the chair, all morning I kept thinking about Vincent and Alucard, the same answer going through my head, but I kept shaking it away and trying to think of reasons why I should and shouldn't be with Alucard. One, I love him. (A), he's...a vampire. Two, he loves me, or at least I think he does. (B), he didn't like Arthur, and Arthur would not be proud if I loved him. Three, Arthur should let me love who I want to love and be happy with my decision. (C), Alucard loves war. Four, he would protect and love me no matter what. I stopped there.

"What's wrong, Seras?" Integra asked taking another sip of her tea and putting down the newspaper.

"Nothing." I lied quickly hiding my sorrow.

"You looked down, kind of sad, you know?." Integra said.

"No, I'm fine." I said, Integra looked around the garden, the roses were blooming beautifully, butterflies and bees flying around, the smell of grass was strong but we didn't mind it. The scent reminded me of when Integra and I were little and would play, though she like to fight more then play, she would always want to chase me with a wooden stake pretending that I was a vampire. I would always try to convince her that I wasn't a bloodsucker and start to cry, until Walter would come out and I would hug his legs desperately, begging him to make her stop. He would take the stake from her and carry me inside, and then give me some cookies and milk, I will then go back outside and tease Integra that Walter loved me more. I smiled at the memory, I wished that was on the video tape that Walter made for Integra, that was one of the best times, one of the precious ones.

"How about a nice walk through the garden?" Integra asked smiling at me, I nodded, giving her a small smile. We both rose, thanked Walter, and started walking. "The roses are rather nice."

"Yeah." I said.

"What's wrong? It seems like you're not paying attention, and your thoughts are somewhere else." Integra said.

"I'm fine, Integra. Don't worry so much." I said forcing a smile onto my face, she looked at me uncertain and then smiled back.

"Alright then, if you say that you're fine, then you're fine." Integra said. "Would you like to fence..." She was interrupted by Walter.

"My apologies, Sir. But an invitation from her Majesty has arrived for you." Walter said bowing his head and holding out the invitation, Integra took it and looked it over.

"Thank you, Walter." Integra said, Walter bowed once more and left.

"Mhm. The Queen is sorry for our loss...she would like for me to attend her Ball for she would like to meet the new Heir to Hellsing." Integra said.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Ten." Integra said still studying the invitation.

"Tonight?" I asked surprised that she received it rather late.

"Yes, tonight." Integra said looking at me.

"Let me pick out your dress! Please!" I begged grabbing her arm, she nodded her head annoyed.

"Fine, just as long as it's not pink like that one year." Integra said.

"Yes, of course!" I said. "This time maybe a blue...no red! Or maybe a green, green suits you. This will be fun."

"Seras, the Ball is not until ten, you have enough time to think of my outfit." Integra said.

...

I laid on my bed, ten minutes ago I helped Integra pick her dress, it was a dark green that suited her well, I helped her with her make-up and which purse she should take but she filled the purse with cigars right away. Integra walked in.

"Seras!" Integra said, I sat up fast and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Why aren't you ready?" Integra asked. "We're suppose to leave in five minutes."

"I'm not going." I said.

"Why not?" Integra asked.

"Because the Queen's dances are always boring. Arthur made us go to each one and I always just stood there bored to death while he talked to different people and..." I said laying back down irritated. "I like the balls that Arthur put together at home, I knew people, talked to people, danced with people."

"So you're not going?" Integra asked.

"No, I hate the dances." I said.

"Fine. You know where we are if you need us." Integra said, I knew that she was taking Walter with her. I already knew what the Wild Geese were going to do once they left, either have a party in the training room and get drunk, or take their party to London, get drunk, and find girls (whores mostly) to fuck. If Integra found out she would be furious, but I wasn't going to rat them out.

"I know." I said.

"Bye." Integra said.

"Have fun with your boring Ball." I said waving my hand. Integra left my room, a few minutes after she drove away from the Hellsing manor, I could hear some of the Wild Geese cheering and as they piled out of the manor. I looked out my window as they all left laughing and smiling, the ones left in the manor was Alucard and me, I gulped, should I be scared. This morning we passionately kissed but what about tonight? What will happen?

I had to give him an answer, I can't just ignore him after he gave me that kiss, shivers went up my spine, I closed my eyes and inhaled, I then slowly exhaled. I opened my eyes and left my room, the manor was a bit darker then usual and really quiet, I slowly walked down the stairs. What will happen? What will happen? What will happen? I started to feel hot, I was really nervous. I arrived on the first floor, I looked over at the basement entrance, I could see the steps leading down, it was darker down there. I made it down the stairs, and entered a hallway, a door to my left and a door at the end of the hall. I already knew that the first door was empty and was sometimes used for storage, so I walked passed it and kept going, my eyes never leaving Alucard's door.

I made it to the door and I opened it, right away I saw Alucard sitting on his throne, a grin on his face, next to him on a small table laid a wine bottle filled with blood and two wine glasses. And on the right side of the room laid his black coffin. The door closed behind me, I looked at it nervously and then looked back over at Alucard.

"Come, Seras." Alucard said, I walked over to him when I was a foot away he leaned over and pulled me into his lap, I looked up at him with wide eyes, his arms snaked around me.

"Alucard?" I said looking up into his creepy crimson eyes, Alucard leaned down and kissed my neck again. "Alucard...can I ask you something?"

"What is it, my dear?" Alucard asked as he kept kissing my neck, this time he leaned my head to the side so my neck was bare for him.

"Do you love me?" I asked closing my eyes, I didn't want to ask it but I wanted to know badly, I want to know his feelings towards me.

"Love is not even close to the way I feel towards you." Alucard said as he kissed my collar bone and vein, I didn't know what to say, I was happy and wanted to cry but I remained nervous and shaky.

"I love you, Alucard." I whispered.

"Then I hope your feelings stay the same after this." Alucard said.

"What..." I said but then I felt his fangs sink into my neck, he held me tightly so I could not escape, there was pain mixed with some pleasure, I grunted in pain. "Alucard!" I said, why? Why was he doing this? I could feel him sucking up my blood, he started to purr, a moan escaped my lips, I quickly closed my mouth and shook my head trying to deny my lust and desire.

I should be angry with him...but I can't be. I loved him and how else am I suppose to be with him? How long has he been planning this? How long has he been planning for me to be turned into a vampire? Alucard withdrew his fangs, I fell back onto his chest, I was weak from the blood loss, my eyes closing slowly, I felt so light headed. Alucard pulled me up a bit and closer to his chest, he then slit his wrist with his nails, he raised his wrist to my lips, I grunted trying to get the wrist away from me.

"Come now, Seras. Do not fight me." Alucard said. "Open your mouth, my dear." I closed my eyes and opened my mouth willingly. "Good girl." Alucard put his blood wrist to my lips, blood spilled out and into my mouth, I gulped some down and quickly grabbed his wrist wanting more. He pulled his wrist away, I moaned, I then leaned into him, he embraced me more.

"Alucard." I moaned, but then there was a pain, it felt like I was just stabbed in the heart, I could hear my heart thumping in my ears, it pumped slower and slower until it gave one final pump and ended. No longer a tune or a rhythm. I opened my mouth in pain, my tongue was just pierced and I could taste blood, I slid my tongue over my teeth and realized that I had long sharp fangs. I could feel something form but was too busy looking at my skin as it started to turn white, white as a sheet or a ghost. Alucard turned me around so I was now looking at him, I looked up at him, he was grinning and chuckling, he brushed his finger over my pale face.

"My little Draculina." Alucard said.

"Master." I said smiling up at him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Humans,**

**Damnit! I keep saying that I'm going to post The Draculina's Daughter but I keep shrugging it off (shrugging? I'm so tired that I'm not sure if I make sense (sense? I'm not sure!)) Rrrrrrrrrr. Sorry for my crazy tiredness, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Master." I said smiling up at him.

"I will not be your Master for long, my dear." Alucard said brushing my cheek, I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that I intend to make you my Mate, to claim you, Seras." Alucard said.

"Claim me? Mate?" I whispered, I remembered all the books I've read on vampires, some vampires had mates, one they spend eternity with, the one that they love and never will stop loving. "Alucard..."

"I will have you, Seras." Alucard said grabbing my wrist, I cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes, I then leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I will be yours, as you will be mine." I said, Alucard grinned. I was then thrown backwards and landed on something, I looked down with wide eyes to see that I was lying on top of his black coffin, I looked back up to see Alucard rising from his throne. I sat up and watched him carefully as he took his slow short walk towards me.

"You may remove your clothing at any time." Alucard said smirking at me, I looked down at my white blouse and then back up at him, my face turning a shade of red, Alucard was shrugging off his red trench coat, and started removing his black suit coat that was underneath his red trench coat. I watched with wide eyes as he slowly undressed in front of me, he unbuttoned his third button, then fourth, then his fifth until his white button up shirt fell from around his upper body.

He revealed his beautiful pale chest, my eyes shifting around until I looked down more and saw his abs, I bit my lip and tried to muffle a moan, my finger nails digging into the side of his coffin, I became wet between my legs. Though how scared and nervous I was, I waited for him to undo his pants, my attention focused on his belt and zipper, my fangs digging into my bottom lip as blood started to leak down my chin from my lip. I heard Alucard chuckle and look up at him confused and disappointed that he stopped, he grinned down at me, showing me his long sharp fangs, he was amused by my desire and lust for him.

"I will continue once you remove your wear." Alucard spoke in a sexy tone, I looked at him, to his pants, to him. I stopped biting my lip and looked down at my blouse, I was so nervous, I grabbed my blouse, still hesitant, and then pulled it off. I threw it onto the floor near his clothing, I then grabbed the hooks to my bra and undid it slowly, before my bra could fully come off and reveal my chest, I covered them with my arm. Though my arm didn't cover my whole breasts I still held it there, I threw my bra down next to my blouse, I looked back up at Alucard, he was chuckling again. "So innocent."

"Alucard..." I whined rubbing my legs together while going back to biting my lip, another moan came but I did not try to hide it, Alucard heard it and growled happily. I removed my arm from my breasts, Alucard's eyes shifted to them and stared at them, another smirk appearing as he looked back into my eyes. I saw as Alucard's hands moved, I quickly looked down at his pants as he started to undo them, he kicked off his shoes and slid off his pants, I watched as he slid off his pants, I then slowly shifted my eyes upward until I stared at his long hard cock.

I gave another moan, looking back up at him, and started to rub my legs faster, I quickly started to work on my pants, I undid them and kicked them off fast, he stood a few feet from me, I quickly leaned over to him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to me. My back hit the coffin lid as he hit my chest with a thud, his eyes wide with surprise for my sudden action. I cupped his cheeks and brought his head down into a ravenous hard kiss, Alucard didn't kiss back for a few seconds, still rather surprised, he then cupped my cheeks trying to bring me closer, and kissed me hard.

His tongue slid out and licked over my bottom lip, I moaned into his mouth, his tongue quickly slipped into my mouth and slid over my new fangs to my tongue to my throat. My tongue rising up to meet his, I felt Alucard's leg brushed against my inner thigh and then pushed my thighs wide, I squeaked, opening my eyes to see his amused ones. His hips cradled between my legs, I waited, he started to tease me by rubbing himself lightly against my entrance, he then slid himself in stretching me. I clung to his neck from the slight pain, he kept going though until there was a tearing sensation, and I screamed, Alucard buried himself deep inside of me. Alucard purred with a moan while I groaned, closed my eyes, and dug my nails into his back, I scraped my nails down his backside, he arched his back and moaned louder.

"Seras." Alucard moaned.

"Alucard, it hurts. Please pull out." I said still not looking up at him, he pinned my wrists down and chuckled at me, I opened my eyes with a gasp, his crimson staring down into my blue ones, it was as if he was staring into my soul, I cowered over the stare. He gave me another few seconds until he started to pump in and out of me, thrusting his hips, I could feel his balls slapping against me as he thrusted back in hard and fast. I grunted from the pain that slowly faded.

I moaned from the pleasure that came, I rose up and kissed Alucard's neck, Alucard's hands left my wrists and went to my chest, I created a bit of space between us so he had room to roam around my chest. He groped my left breast and teased the nipple by twisting it in a torturous way, I moaned, his lips came down to meet mine, his tongue going in instantly. Our tongues played as he teased my nipples, I brushed my fingers up and down his chest, sliding them behind his back and raking my nails down it, blood welling up.

Alucard growled in my mouth, I purred at him, I felt amazing, in pure ecstasy, a feeling I never wanted to end, for more of the feeling, for more ecstasy, I thrusted my hips up to me his, driving him into me more, this time Alucard moaning in my mouth. Alucard drove himself in faster and harder, I pulled my head away from his and gave a silent scream, Alucard's head shot down and he buried his fangs into my neck, I gave a small scream from the pleasure I felt from his bite. "Alucard." I moaned in his ear, kissing it and nibbling the lobe.

**Drink my blood, Seras. Become my Mate. **Alucard said into my head, I looked at his neck, drink his blood. Drink...blood?! I forgot, I'm a vampire now, I have to drink blood in order to survive! It made me sick by the thought of drinking blood for eternity, but my body betrayed me, my fangs elongated for the thirst of his blood, my eyes turning a dark crimson, I gave a small hiss. I remembered tasting his blood, how delicious it was, I wanted more but he pulled away...now was my chance to have more.

I bit into Alucard's neck, his sweet, delicious blood hitting my tongue and sending my taste buds and demon wild. I sucked up his blood greedily, I clung to his neck, driving my fangs in deeper, he growled at the sudden pain but I could feel that he felt pleasure from the sudden pain, he drove up harder into me. I could feel something break...something that I wasn't quite sure what it was, but something else formed, it was stronger, I could feel more of Alucard's feelings and read his thoughts, it was like I was apart of him, I loved it and kept drinking his blood.

**Though how much I love your blood lust, you need to stop, my Seras. **Alucard said into my head, I withdrew my fangs, I looked over the bite mark and licked it, trying to savor the taste, I couldn't wait to get more of it. I realized that Alucard had already stopped drinking from me a while ago, I blushed up at him embarrassed that I lost control, Alucard gave me a soft smile while brushing the back of his finger down my cheek. **It's quite alright, my little one. **

I moaned again, when I looked back up at him, I saw in his eyes hunger, I could tell that his demon was close to the surface, he growled at me. I felt as he pulled himself out, I winced at the pain, he picked me up and turned me over, my eyes wide realizing what he was going to do. Was I ready for something like this? I was scared and nervous again, my cheek lying against his black coffin as my ass was raised in the air, Alucard's form over me, he growled once more before thrusting back hard into my core, I groaned from the pain.

My form rocking around crazily as he took me harder and faster, Alucard kissed the back of my neck and around my shoulders, his one arm around my stomach while the other raked down my back, blood welling up, he licked over it. His fangs scraping over my skin as he licked up my blood, I felt amazing, I moaned out loud. I could feel myself coming, Alucard growled realizing also, he drove in faster while roaring, sending tremors through the manor.

"Alucard!" I screamed as I orgasmed, I laid against the coffin panting, enjoying my release as my body still rocked against the coffin in a crazy manner, Alucard searched for his release. He thrusted in a few more times until he spilled his seeds into me, his thrusting stopped as his breathing was a bit heavy, he pulled himself out of me, I winced, he fell to his side and brought me to his chest. Alucard turned me over so we could see each other, we looked into each others eyes passionately, then we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**Thanks for the 100 views...well almost, it's 99 but whateves, I'm super happy! = D**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from hell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is what you've been waiting for, time for Integra! I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Alucard held me in his arms, we were both sound asleep, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he looked so peaceful, a soft smile across his lips, I smiled. I felt amazing, I was so happy but that was ruined when I remembered that I'm a vampire, my tongue licked over my fangs, a vampire. I never thought about becoming a vampire before and I especially never thought that Alucard would ever turn me into a vampire, that he would ever want me. I laid my cheek against his chest and smiled, Alucard.

"S-S-Seras?!" I heard somebody say, I looked up to see a wide eyed Integra, she was surprised, hurt, and angry. My eyes became wide.

"Integra!" I said.

"Alucard, what is the meaning of this?!" Integra yelled looking at Alucard, Alucard chuckled and turned over not caring if Integra saw him naked, Integra quickly put her hand up so she couldn't see him and turned her head in disgust. I quickly dashed for any piece of clothing, I watched Integra so she wouldn't turn and see me naked, my hand grabbed material and pulled it up, I looked at Alucard's red trench coat that lied in my hands. I quickly covered myself with it and walked over to Integra, she put her hand down and looked at me with sad blue eyes. "Seras...what are you doing?..." She paused as she studied. "Oh God Seras...no. Please tell me that you're not...no!" Integra looked at me, I would say that she looked like she was about to cry but that didn't sound right, Integra never cries, but when I looked back up at her there were tears streaming down her face.

"Integra..." I said going to put a hand on her shoulder but she took a step back from me, Integra does not like vampires, I knew that well, but I'm her sister. The one person that stood by her side for the last ten years, the person that looked up to her, the person that loved her. I started to cry as well.

"Seras...why?" Integra asked. It wasn't like I came to Alucard and asked to be turned into a vampire but I did love him and I wanted to be with him so this was the only way.

"Because...I love Alucard." I said truthfully.

"So you turned into a monster?! Threw your life away to be with him?!" Integra asked pointing at Alucard who was sitting on his coffin still naked, a grin on his face.

"Integra, I love you and I will always love you. But I wanted to be with Alucard...this was the only way." I said.

"The only way?! To turn into a monster?! Do I even know you?" Integra asked. "What happened to my sister? The one that was so full of life and happy? The girl that I found in that tree that day? The one that I promised that I would protect?...You're the one that wanted to go out and fight these things! To fight these creatures that kill the innocent..but instead you became one! What happened to being a proud Hellsing?!...You are no Hellsing...you disgrace the name!" Integra yelled at me, I fell to my knees as I cried, Integra had stopped crying and just shouted in anger. "You are no longer...my sister..." I looked up at Integra with sad eyes, she had started to cry again, she covered her mouth trying to muffle her cries, she then ran out of the room.

"Integra...I'm sorry." I said as I curled up into a ball and started to cry.

* * *

I laid on Seras' bed, the teddy bear that she got me for my birthday wrapped in my arms, pinned against my chest, I was crying. I haven't cried like this since before Seras'. I wanted to hug Seras, hold onto her and tell her that everything is alright...but she's a vampire...a creature of the night...and she chose to so she could be with that damn monster! I promised her that nobody else was going to die, but I failed...she died...I'm now alone, I never felt alone when I was with Seras and nobody can fill that loneliness but her, not even Walter. I cried harder...my poor stupid sister. I didn't know what to do or think, Seras is my sister, she looks like my sister but she is not, she's a vampire, a monster, can I even trust her? She might just be another Alucard...I can't have that.

* * *

Alucard held me in his arms as I cried, we didn't speak or anything, we just sat there, he brushed my hair back and brushed my cheek, he did anything that he would think that would comfort me in anyway but nothing helped. Integra hated me, she saw me a vampire... a monster. But I didn't change all that much...did I? Just my eyes...and my skin...and my teeth, but other then that I'm still me. I didn't think about Integra at all, I forgot about her, how she would feel about this whole situation, I was angry with myself for not thinking of her. I still couldn't blame Alucard, I can't blame him for turning me. Will Integra and I make up, look passed this whole vampire/monster thing? Or will she hate me forever, until she dies? I sat up sniffing, Alucard looked at me, I stood up and started getting dress.

"Seras..." Alucard said once I was finally dressed and was about to leave.

"I need to be alone right now, Alucard." I said. "I need to think..." Before Alucard could reply I left the room, I needed to get some fresh air or something, just get out of the house for a good hour or so. I went to the roof, the only place where I could be alone and was able to think, I sat there hugging my knees, my chin lying on top of my knees as I stared up at the stars and moon.

What will happen with Integra and me? What? I need to know. I remembered Integra yelling at me, saying how I was a disgrace and wasn't a true Hellsing, my nails dug into my leg, was this true? Am I a disgrace? I knew that I wasn't a true Hellsing but they all treated me like one, treated me like family, loved me, cared about me. The vision of Integra finding me in that tree came.

* * *

_**Seras' Memory**_

I ran, my hand over my wound, blood leaked passed my fingers, there was a great pain in my abdomen and I wanted to rest but I kept running. I needed to get away from that damn orphange, where nobody cared about me, nobody loved me, everybody thought that I was crazy, I had to friends or family. I was just people's punching bag, just somebody to tease, that changed when I threw a rock at a kid's head for taking one of my toys, after I got yelled at and once everybody was in bed asleep, I grabbed the only thing I brought with me, my photo of my parents and me, I then ran as if my life depended on it.

I became really sick to my stomach from all the running, I was pale and hot, before I found the park I threw up, some blood with the vomit, I already knew that that wasn't healthy at all. I found the tree and climbed hoping that nobody found me, I clung to my picture wanting nothing more but to have them here with me now.

I started moaning from all the pain, I then heard a scream and looked down to see a small blonde girl not much older then me. She ran away from me, damn girl, I was in great pain and she just started to scream, but as soon as she left a man in red appear. Did he appear? Maybe he just walked up and I didn't notice him until now...but he just stood there studying me and grinning.

I closed my eyes from the sharp pain that came, I groaned once more, why isn't he helping me? Why just sit there and watch me suffer? I heard people running over, they started saying stuff but I was too much in pain to hear what they were saying. Damn those bad men that came in and...and...and killed my family...shot me...killed my family. I moaned remembering the pain that was in my stomach where they shot me. I then remembered that people were standing there, maybe someone can help me? I opened my eyes and looked down at them, they all had wide eyes and there mouths opened in shock, the small girl next to the man that I assumed was her father.

"What are you doing up there, little one?" The man asked, I wasn't sure if I should talk to him, mommy and daddy told me to never talk to strangers, but I thought once more that maybe they can take this horrible pain away.

"...H-hiding, Sir." I said trembling from the pain.

"From what?" The man asked, I thought of the orphange, that horrible place, if I tell him he will send me back. "Did they hurt you? The ones that you are hiding from?"

"Physically? No." I said even though they did hurt me every single day, I winced from the pain again.

"May I help you?" The man asked, I quickly moved closer to the tree as if this was my only safety in life. "What is your name, child?"

"Seras Victoria." I said.

"Where did you come from? Where are your parents? Are you lost?" The man asked, I could feel that I was about to cry again from the mentioning of my parents, I closed my eyes, shook my head, and moaned but not from the pain but the memory. My eyes shot open when I started to feel horrible again, I started to cough, I covered my mouth like always, I took my hand away once I stopped coughing, I saw some blood drops on the tree, great now I'm coughing up blood.

I grabbed my side again and moaned but then I clenched my empty hands. Where is it?! I looked down to see the young blonde holding my picture of my parents, I grew angry that she touched my stuff, touched something that was of my parents, the pain left my mind as I jumped down from the tree. I landed on her and attacked her.

_**End of Seras' Memory**_

* * *

I remember how mad I was at Integra for doing that, but even then they still took me in and cared for me, Integra became my sister.

"Seras!" Integra yelled, I looked down to see her giving me a soft smile, in one hand she held her sword that I bought her for her birthday, and in her other was my sword. "Would you like to have a match?" I looked at her surprised, so are we going to pretend like everything is normal? I smiled then.

"Be down in a second." I said and ran to the stairs.

...

I walked outside where she was waiting, she smiled at me and handed me my sword.

"Integra...I..." I said but she interrupted.

"No need, Seras. It will be alright." Integra said, I smiled happily. The handle of the sword it felt...weird. Maybe it's because I haven't used it in awhile? We got into our positions and then started fighting, our swords hitting each other as our forms dodged the other's sword. I started to get a tingling sensation from the handle of the sword, what is happening?

The moonlight shone onto our swords, the night filled with the clanking noises as they hit each other, I took a few steps back as Integra came at me. Then all of a sudden my hand was burning, I quickly tossed the swords out of my hand and grabbed my hand, there was a mark from where I held my sword, I looked at my sword...I can't touch silver? Something else that I forgot. But Integra did not stop, she still came at me with her sword raised, I quickly dodged it, not wanting to get hit by her silver blade.

"Integra! Stop!" I said. "My sword is down!"

"Please do not make this difficult, Seras." Integra said, I fell to the floor.

"Integra!" I yelled as she raised her sword, I heard people running up to us, I guess they heard me screaming. Pip and Walter quickly grabbed Integra and pulled her away from me. I stayed where I was, shocked that Integra was going to kill me, I looked up at her, she was glaring at me, her breathing heavy.

"What has gotten into you, Sir Integra?!" Walter yelled at her.

"Why are you trying to kill, Miss. Seras?" Pip asked.

"She is not Seras! This is a..." Integra said pointing her sword at me. "...this is not Seras." Pip and Walter both looked at me, after a few seconds, they studied me closely seeing my eyes, skin, and new fangs.

"Seras...what happened?" Walter asked surprised.

"Oh my god...she's a vampire!" Pip said surprised, they forgot about Integra and she came at me with the sword again, I cowered but Pip and Walter quickly grabbed her again and pulled her away from me.

"Stop, Integra!" Walter yelled. "This is Seras!"

"No...Seras is dead! Before us now is a vampire...a monster...not our Seras!" Integra said, there were tears in my eyes. "I command you both to get off me now!" Pip looked at Walter for a few seconds and then let go, Integra looked at Walter who still had a hold of her, he then also let go, having to listen to the Hellsing.

Integra walked back up to me, her cold blue eyes on me, a stare that I never got from her before, she raised her sword again, I cowered before it, I waited and waited but death never came. I peeked up to see Integra trembling, her eyes sad as she stared upon me, she dropped her sword, it landed near me, she looked at me again and slowly stepped away.

"I can't...I can't...Seras." She turned away from me, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to comfort her but then again she did just try to kill me but still she was my sister, I wanted to hug her and cry in her shoulder, I wanted everything to be okay again. Integra started whispering to Pip through her sobs, Pip looked at her with a wide eye and then saluted her.

"Y-y-yes...Sir." Pip said, he then looked at me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Humans,**

**Okay, what did Integra order Pip to do?! Ohhhhh, I guess that you'll find out in this chapter, so keep reading. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Pip saluted me after glancing over at the vampire.

"Y-y-yes...Sir." Pip said and looked back at the vampire that laid on the floor.

"Sir Integra...you can't be ser..." Walter said grabbing my shoulder but I shrugged it away and interrupted him.

"Enough! I am the heir to Hellsing and you two must listen." I said I then walked away.

* * *

I laid on the floor watching after Integra, what did she say to Pip? What's going to happen? Pip looked at me again and then walked away, Walter stood over me, he looked concerned but there was a hint of anger.

"Walter..." I said.

"Seras...what happened?" Walter asked.

"I...I Mated with Alucard." I said looking away.

"Seras...I'm happy for you, I'm happy that you are with Alucard...but why did you to turn?" Walter asked.

"I'm sorry, Walter. How else am I suppose to be with Alucard?" I asked looking back up at him, he gave me a kind smile.

"Alright, I'll respect your choices." Walter said holding out a hand, I took it and he helped me up.

"Why...why did she try to kill me?" I asked, Walter looked at me, the smile disappeared.

"Integra believes that you are a true monster...no longer our beloved Seras." Walter said. "But she is wrong." Walter gave me another kind smile.

"Wh-what did she tell Pip to do?" I asked frightened, once more the smile disappeared from his face.

"Do not worry about it this moment. I'm going to try to help you, Seras." Walter said taking my hand. "Just don't tell Alucard or he'll go on a blood rage." I nodded my head not wanting anybody to end up hurt, especially not Integra. "Lets get back inside." Walter and I walked back inside, we stopped in the kitchen where he grabbed a bucket filled with ice and put four blood packs inside, we then walked down stairs to Alucard's chambers. Alucard was sitting on his throne grinning, he was dressed again, Walter smiled at me and handed me the ice bucket. "Enjoy." Walter said.

"Uh...thank you...Walter." I said and took the ice bucket, he then left the room after bowing his head to Alucard. I looked up at Alucard who was still grinning.

"Come, my Mate." Alucard said opening his arms a bit, I slowly made my way over to him, he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap, I squeaked, I need to get use to that. He grabbed the ice bucket and put it on the floor near our feet.

"Alucard..." I said looking at the blood packs as he petted my hair. "Do...do I have to drink those?" I didn't want to, I didn't want to drink blood. Alucard looked at the blood packs with a grin, he picked one up and held in front of us.

"Yes, my dear." Alucard said.

"But..." I said. "But I don't want to."

"You must." Alucard said putting the blood pack in my hand, I looked at in disgust.

"I...I cant!" I said dropping the blood pack, Alucard watched it fall expressionless, he looked at me with a bit of anger in his eyes. Alucard picked up another one and this time held it in his hands.

"Do not throw a tantrum, you must drink, Seras." Alucard said raising the blood pack to my lips, his arm around my waist tighening so I couldn't escape, I leaned away from the blood pack but I just leaned into his chest.

"Alucard, I don't want to, I can't." I said again trying to loosen his grip on me but couldn't, I heard Alucard growl in anger.

"Do not fight me and drink the blood." Alucard said.

"NO!" I said, my nails and fangs elongating, my eyes becoming a dark crimson in anger, I hit the blood pack in his hand and it went flying across the room. Alucard growled again and pushed me off of his lap, he stood up and stared down at me with dark crimson eyes.

"You will not deny what you are! You are a vampire! A creature of the night! We live on blood! And you are not only the No Life Queen but my Mate, so you will drink!" Alucard yelled at me, I had blood tears running down my face in anger.

"No." I said again folding my arms. "I don't want to." Alucard growled once more and then vanished, I let the tears fall, I held myself, I didn't want to anger him but I didn't want the damn blood, I sat down on the throne as I cried.

* * *

I grabbed the tea tray that held Integra's tea, maybe after a nice cup of tea she will come to her senses and realize what she's doing, then she will put a stop to this nonsense. I shook my head at the young girl I watched grow up, I then smiled and walked out of the kitchen, I made my way up the stairs and then down the hall to Arthur's old study, which is now Sir Integra's study. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sir Integra said, I could tell that she has been crying, I opened the door and entered, her back to me as she faced the window, her hands were up wiping at her eyes, she then turned around. Her eyes red and puffy. "Yes, Walter? What is it?"

"I brought you your tea." I said setting the cup of hot tea in front of her, she sighed before picking it up and then she sipped it.

"Thank you." Sir Integra said, I bowed to her.

"Sir, will you think again about what you are doing?" I asked hoping that she will, she glared up at me.

"How dare you question my actions!" Sir Integra yelled.

"Sir, I just think that it is unwise what you are doing. I do not think that Arthur would be..." I said but didn't get to finish, she slammed her hands down on the table while letting out a sob, she glared back up at me.

"Enough! I have decided! And you will not bring up Arthur again, do you understand?!" Sir Integra asked standing up and pointing at me.

"Yes, Sir. Of course...I will leave you now." I said bowing.

"Walter!" Sir Integra yelled at me, I turned back towards her.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked, waiting patiently.

"Turn in your gloves." Sir Integra said, I looked at her wide eyed.

"Sir?!" I said.

"Now!" Sir Integra yelled. "I can't have you helping the vampire, turn them in now!"

"I don't think..." I said but she interrupted.

"Walter, you are the trashman of Hellsing, you were a vampire slayer! Will you disgrace Hellsing as well?" Sir Integra asked me.

"I do not think that Seras has dis..." I said but once again she interrupted.

"Walter! Turn. In. The. Gloves." Sir Integra ordered, I sighed and took them out, I laid them on her desk, she quickly grabbed them and locked them away in her desk. "You will get them back once the job is done. In the mean time, keep your distance from the vampire."

"Yes, Sir." I said sadly with another bow.

"You're dismissed." Sir Integra said, I left the room, I knew that I needed to help Seras, vampire or not, she was still a Hellsing, still apart of this family.

* * *

Walter left my study, I was so angry, but so sad as well. I sat back down and then picked up my phone, I dialed the training room number, the phone rung once...twice...thr..

"Hello?" Pip answered.

"Get Walter out of the way." I said.

"Sir...what do you want me to do with him?" Pip asked.

"I don't care, just lock him up in one of the rooms or something, just get him out of the way." I said.

"...Sir...I can't do this. I can't kill Seras and I can't lock up Walter...I can't." Pip said.

"I don't care what you feel for the two, I am your boss and you will listen to me!" I yelled. "Get the job done!"

"I...but Seras..." Pip said.

"Is a vampire! She's no longer Seras! A demon...a monster has taken over her, has taken over her soul, the Seras we know is gone!" I yelled. "She won't hesitate to kill you!"

"...yes...Sir." Pip said.

"Good." I said. "Now get the mission done." I then hung up the phone.

* * *

I cried on the throne, it's been a good hour or so and I haven't heard from anybody.

"Seras..." Alucard said, I turned my head and realized that he appeared on the throne and I was now sitting on his lap, he no longer looked angry, he wiped one of my tears away with a finger.

"I'm sorry!" I said burying my face into his chest and cried harder, his arms went around me, his chin lying on my head.

"It's alright. For now you don't have to drink, but tomorrow night I wish that you will have a blood pack. That's the only way we can survive, little one." Alucard said petting my hair.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"There is no need to apologize." Alucard said. "The sun will be rising soon, we should rest now." I looked over at his coffin, he followed my gaze and then chuckled, he looked down at me grinning. "Don't tell me you're afraid of sleeping in a coffin now."

"Well...I don't like small spaces." I said.

"You've slept in there before though." Alucard said brushing my cheek, I thought about it.

"Yeah...but I had fallen asleep on your throne and I woke up in your coffin." I said.

"Then would you like to wait until you fall asleep?" Alucard asked, I nodded my head.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Then sleep." Alucard said, I leaned back into him, my cheek resting on his chest, once more his chin lying on the top of my head, I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a slumber.

* * *

"Get your damn hands off of me!" Walter yelled as my men grabbed his arms and started dragging him down the hall to one of the empty guests rooms. "Pip, are you really going to kill Seras?!" I bit down on my cigarette.

"I have to, she's a vampire! She's like all those other vampires that we kill day after day!" I yelled.

"Seras may be a vampire but she's still Seras!" Walter yelled.

"No, she's gone, a monster's in her place!" I yelled, I threw the roll of duct tape at one of my Wild Geese, he caught it and duct taped Walter's mouth so we could no longer hear him, we then tied his hands and legs and tossed him onto the bed. I locked the guest bedroom. "Alright boys, time to complete the mission."

"But Sir...it's Miss. Victoria." One of my Geese said, I growled no longer wanting to hear that name, she's a vampire, a monster, a vampire, she's no longer Seras.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Why don't we kill Alucard then?" One other asked.

"Because he's already bond to Hellsing, Sir Integra doesn't want another Alucard, she doesn't want another monster on her hands, and she can't bond something that looks like her sister." I said. "No more questions! We need to complete this mission!"

"Yes, Sir." They mumbled sadly.

* * *

Seras fell asleep in my arms, I grinned down at her, she slept the same way, her light breathing, so peaceful, so beautiful. I carried her to the coffin and set her down in it, just as I was about to get in next to her I heard Sir Integra.

**Alucard. **Sir Integra called for me, I looked down at Seras and grinned, she still slept peacefully, I closed the coffin lid and dematerialized, I appeared in her study. She glared up at me when I appeared.

"Yes, my Master?" I asked grinning.

"I'm putting you back to sleep." Sir Integra said, my eyes became wide, I then growled and glared at her.

"What?!" I asked.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Light shone into my coffin, I winced, I slowly opened my eyes and saw a figure standing over me.

"Alucard?" I whispered but the figure then grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up, I stared straight at Pip, a few of his men around me, pointing their guns to my head. "Pip?!"

"Move." Pip growled and pushed me forward.

* * *

"You will obey, Monster." Sir Integra growled as she walked up closer to me, I was forced into a bow, my hand over my heart, my gloves glowing red as they shocked me and sent horrible pain through my body.

"What of Seras?" I growled.

"She's being taken care of right now." Sir Integra said looking away from me with sad eyes, my eyes widened when realizing her intentions.

"NO!" I growled at her.

* * *

Pip kept pushing me.

"Pip! Just talk to me! What's going on?!" I screamed scared.

"Keep fucking moving!" Pip growled.

"No! Stop!" I screamed but when of the men hit me with the butt of his gun, I fell to the floor with a grunt, my head felt like it just cracked from the impact. Pip scoffed and grabbed my by the back of my shirt.

"Get up!" Pip growled pulling me back up. "Move!" He pushed me forward, I climbed the steps slowly, scared of what was going to happen.

* * *

"Seras is your sister!" I growled.

"No, she's a monster that looks like my sister!" Sir Integra yelled, glaring down at me.

"Seras is no monster, she is still that lively girl we took in." I growled, sending her an image of Seras sitting in the tree.

"Stop!" Sir Integra screamed.

* * *

I stopped on the landing, I looked to my right to see sun light shining in, my eyes wide, remembering that new born vampires are deathly allergic to the sun light, I gulped.

* * *

"Seras hasn't changed!" I growled.

"Shut up!" Sir Integra yelled throwing her arms out in anger.

"No! You will listen!" I growled back at her, she stopped, frozen. "Seras is still the same, the same girl, the same feelings, the same everything, she still loves you." I sent her different images to her of Seras, her crying, her denying the blood, her denying to sleep in the coffin, the way she slept. Slowly I watched as Sir Integra grew sadder and sadder, until tears were sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

Pip started pushing me to the front doors, I screamed and tried to back away but he just kept pushing me, two of the Wild Geese pulled open the doors.

"Pip! Please stop! Pip! What are you doing?! Please stop!" I screamed but then I was pushed outside, the sun light hitting my pale skin.

* * *

I shuttered, seeing all Alucard's memories of Seras, I could feel what Seras felt in each one, how she thought...she hasn't changed...Seras is still my Seras. My little sister. I then heard screaming, horrible, painful screams.

"Seras!" I screamed and ran out of the room, I ran down the stairs, grabbing a blanket that lied on the back of the couch. I saw outside a figure that was a on fire, I ran out towards Seras and threw the blanket over her, protecting her from the sun. I then kneeled down and hugged Seras tightly. She shook in my arms, cries coming from her until she passed out. "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry, Seras."

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**I know that it jumps around and all, but I accidentally replaced my original chapter with another chapter from a different story so I had to rewrite chapter 17. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry I didn't post last night, for the last few days I've been mentally exhausted, I'm trying to work on the other chapters but...idk, I'm sorry. So here's chapter 18, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I'm in great pain, my limbs...felt like it was burning, I was thirsting for blood, my lips so dry, my throat also dry, my demon angry for being betrayed and wants revenge, I wanted to cry but no tears came. How could Integra do this to me? Why did Pip help her? Where was Walter? What happened to Alucard? My already closed eyes squeezed shut tighter, I grunted from the pain in my burned body, I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry, but I saw movement in the corner of my eyes and something in front of me.

My bed shifted as someone at the foot of the bed moved closer to me, I blinked a few times until my vision was clear, to my left was Alucard, he stood over me with his arms folded, he looked concerned and severely pissed. At the foot of the bed was Walter, his hand laid on my shin in a comforting way, he looked quite worried and scared. I turned my head to see Integra hunched over me, her forehead sweaty, her eyes filled with panic, fear, and she looked apologetic. But I only saw this for a second because as soon as I saw her I shot up and scooted to the far side of the bed away from her, she gripped my hand tightly, I pulled it away scared.

"S-Seras." Integra said looking at me.

"I-I-Integra." I stuttered.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Integra said reaching for my hand again but I pulled my hand farther away with a frightful gasp.

"Don't!" I said scared, Integra slowly pulled back her hand.

"Seras..." Integra said again, I looked down at my arms, in some spots the skin was still badly burnt, I still felt extremely weak, and I thirsted for blood. I gave a small cry when I saw my painfully burnt skin, turning my hands and arms over to study them, I pulled back the covers of the blanket and saw my legs burned badly also, I looked back up at her with tears in my eyes.

"Why?!" I yelled, Integra looked at me then at my skin and then back at me, she shook her head and took a few steps away from me.

"I-I'm sorry, Seras...I'm so sorry." Integra said she then left the room as tears started to pour down her face, I watched after her pissed, scared, and sad.

"Seras." Alucard said, I looked at the door for a few more seconds and then turned towards Alucard, he was bent over me a little. "You must drink." Alucard brushed my cheek and put a blood pack into my hand, my eyes darkening quickly, my fangs elongated. "Drink." Alucard repeated giving me a kiss on the top of my head, I sank my fangs into the pack, blood rushing into my mouth and down my throat, Alucard grinned down at me proud, Walter gave me a small smile and stood up. I finished my pack and brought it away from my mouth, I breathed heavily as the blood slowly started to heal me. "Good girl." Alucard said still grinning.

"I'm sorry, Seras...I wasn't there to protect you...Integra had Pip lock me up." Walter said looking at the floor ashamed, I gave him a small smile.

"It's alright, Walter. I'm fine..." I said looking down at my skin sadly. "I'm...alive."

"I do hope that you get better soon, Seras." Walter said with a smile, he bowed his head to me. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Walter." I said, he then left, Alucard petted my hair, I looked up at him, he cupped my cheek.

"Get some rest, tomorrow you will be out of here _if _you drink your blood." Alucard said, he gave me a light kiss on the lips and then dematerialized.

"Tomorrow?" I repeated, I pulled the covers back and stood up. "The hell with that."

* * *

**The Next Night**

I grabbed a few blood packs from the fridge for Seras, I smiled happily as I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the infirmary. Seras should be well rested, all she needs now is some blood and then she can be released, damn Integra for hurting her...I just hope that their relationship isn't ruined. I would hate to see the girls grow apart, they are so close and they're not even sisters. I opened the door to the infirmary, one look made me drop the blood packs, the blood packs exploded once they hit the ground, blood going everywhere, but I didn't care as I ran down the hall to Integra's study.

* * *

I didn't get any sleep, I was up all night worried about Seras, she looked at me in fear, not anger but fear, I never thought that she would ever fear me. I had never done anything to scare her or treat her in anyway to make her fear me, except when we used to play and I pretended that she was a vampire...but she's a real vampire now and I tried to kill her for real, this wasn't one of our games. I put my head in my hand when I let out a few sobs, how could I be so stupid, I tried to kill Seras, the one that I love dearly, the one that is so kind and makes me smile...Seras. Walter bursted in with panic in his eyes, I quickly wiped away my tears.

"What is..." I asked but didn't get to finish when Walter spoke quickly.

"Seras is gone!" Walter screamed, I looked up at him with wide eyes, I then shot out of my chair and ran out of the room with Walter on my heels. I ran to the infirmary and looked inside, her bed was empty, her night gown flung over a chair, her fresh clothes gone.

"Seras!" I yelled. "Where did she go?!"

"I don't know!" Walter said, I ran to her room, her room was the same as before but I didn't care about that, I ran to her night stand that was near her bed, her photo of her parents gone. I ran to the closet and found a few empty hangers and her dark green back pack gone, I turned back towards Walter breathing heavily, my eyes still wide, tears still pouring down. I quickly ran out of the room and ran to my room, I picked up my phone I made sure that it was on the intercom so all the Wild Geese and Alucard could hear.

"Seras is missing! Go now and find her! DO NOT harm her! Bring her back! Search London! Search Cheddar! Search for Seras! Alucard come!" I yelled into the phone, my voice being heard all over Hellsing Manor, when I slammed the phone down we could hear as the soldiers ran about getting ready to find Seras. Alucard appeared in front of me pissed.

"Yes, Master?" Alucard growled.

"Find Seras!" I said. "Use your link!"

"I cannot do this, Sir." Alucard said, I stomped over to him.

"And why not, vampire?!" I yelled.

"We no longer have a Master and Childe bond." Alucard said.

"What about the Mating bond thing?!" I asked.

"We have one but if she does not wish for me to find her then I cannot, the link if blocked off until she opens it." Alucard said.

"So...you can't find her?" I asked sadly.

"No, I cannot." Alucard said, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth upset.

"FIND HER! I WANT HER FOUND NOW!" I yelled, Alucard bowed his head.

"Yes, Master." Alucard said and dematerialized.

* * *

"The hell with that." I said and got out of bed, I looked around for my clothes, they were folded nicely on a chair, I quickly put them on and threw my night gown over the chair. I walked over to the door quietly and peeked out into the hall, it was very quiet and I saw nobody around, I thought about Alucard and our link, should I block it? No! He'll expect there's something up I should wait until I'm long gone.

I needed to get out of here, I felt bad for leaving Alucard and Walter but I couldn't be here, where my sister, Integra, and my friend, Pip tried to kill me, I can't stay here, no, I can't be hurt like this. A few tears fell when I thought about it, I quickly shook my head of the thoughts and snuck into the hall, I crept down the hall to my room and ran in. I ran to my closet, pulled out my dark green pack and pulled clothes off their hangers, I crammed them into the pack and ran to my dresser where I pulled out clothes and money, I stuffed those items into my pack also.

I turned around and looked at my room, I saw the picture of my parents and me, I smiled at it and grabbed it, clenching the blood stained photo in my hand, I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I ran to the kitchen where I grabbed ten blood packs, I stuffed them into my full pack, I walked to the foyer and slowly looked around at stuff that I will miss. I looked at the entrance to the basement and gave a small smile while a tear escaped.

"I love you, Alucard." I whispered and then left the manor, my home. The next night I was already far from Hellsing, I quickly blocked my link to Alucard so he wouldn't be able to find me.

* * *

I has awoken mere minutes ago, I now sat on my throne swirling a glass of bloodwine out of boredom. I stopped once I felt Seras and my link blocked, I growled angry, what does she have to hide from me? I threw my glass down in anger that she had something to hide from me. The glass shatterd and the blood wine framed the small pieces of the glass. I stood up and was about to dematerialize but I then felt people panic, why were they panicking? Then the intercom came on and I heard Integra.

"Seras is missing! Go now and find her! DO NOT harm her! Bring her back! Search London! Search Cheddar! Search for Seras! Alucard come!" Integra yelled, Seras is missing?! I growled angry, so that's what she was hiding, I dematerialized to Sir Integra's study.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, I got polls up again (Pick which Hellsing story you want next), I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Next Day**

I sat at my desk, my head in my hands, we still didn't find Seras. Alucard and the Wild Geese looked everywhere in London, they came back to rest but later tonight they will go back out and search again, some will go to Cheddar to check it out. Where is she? Will she come back? Will she be okay? Does she have enough blood? Will she survive? I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how I will be able to find her.

I remembered when she first ran away, we searched and searched but couldn't find her, she's now a vampire, it will be harder to find her, where would she go? Would she go back to Cheddar? Is she in London? I studied the map of England that lied on my desk. Oxford, Reading, Slough?! Where?! Which town?! I let out a yawn, I haven't slept in days, even when I was mad and wanted to Ki...harm Seras I couldn't sleep. I can't sleep right now, I need to find Seras. I slowly started to shut my eyes as I tried to stay awake.

"Master." Alucard said, I shot up scared, I looked up at Alucard tiredly.

"Alucard...what are you doing, the sun is out." I said rubbing my eyes, my glasses fell back into place once I was done rubbing them.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Alucard asked.

"I have no time for sleep, I have to find Seras." I said looking back down at the map. Then somebody ran in, I looked up to see four of the Wild Geese.

"Sir, we've got reports on vampire attacks in Cheddar!" One of the Wild Geese said, I shot up out of my chair.

"Do you think it's Seras?" I asked.

"It doesn't sound like Seras." Alucard said.

"Well either way put an end to it, go to Cheddar, search for Seras and put a stop to the attacks." I said sitting back down in my chair.

"Yes, Sir!" The Wild Geese saluted me and then ran out of the room, I looked up at Alucard who was still standing there.

"What are you waiting for? Go to Cheddar." I said.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said.

"Before you go...are you mad that Seras left you?" I asked.

"I know that she loves me and she doesn't want to leave me but I'm mad that she did." Alucard said truthfully.

"Just promise me that once you do find her, you won't...do anything stupid." I said, Alucard grinned at me.

"Once I find her I plan to hold on to her..." Alucard said.

"You really do love her don't you?" I asked.

"More then those human feelings." Alucard said.

"I'm happy to hear that, but if you hurt her I won't think twice about killing you. Now go to Cheddar." I said.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said bowing his head.

* * *

I appeared in Cheddar, the small town was quite dead, there was no noise, no humans or animals. Seras couldn't be responsible for this, I walked through the woods looking for the cause of the attacks. Ahead was an open field where I could sense a weak vampire, I walked out of the forest and found a vampire priest and alot of his pathetic ghouls behind him. I scoffed, I have grown weary of scum vampires thinking that they were the most powerful thing on this earth, the vampire priest smirked at me.

"Who the hell are you?" The Vampire Priest asked.

"Your death." I said.

"My death?" The Vampire Priest ask. "Oh really? My God. This is pathetic. Kill him." he started laughing as he snapped his fingers, his ghouls raised their guns and started firing at me. The ghouls destroyed my form instantly, wasting their bullets. "Is that the best you've got?" I started laughing at the scum vampire as my body started to heal, I grinned at him as he looked at me in fear, I then pulled out my Casull. I aimed my gun at his ghouls, killing them all, my bullets not missing a single one. I reloaded my gun. "No, how can he be killing them? It's those bullets!"

"The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these thirteen milimeter exploding shells. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again." I said giving the Vampire Priest an evil grin, he trembled. "But before I kill you, you will answer my questions." I shot at his left leg, it was blown off and he screamed in pain falling to the floor, I walked over to him as held what was left of his leg. "Have you seen or heard of a young blonde vampire girl? A newborn? Goes by the name of Seras Victoria Hellsing?" He cried in pain, I aimed my gun at his arm and shot it off, he screamed in pain.

"Fuck! No!" The Vampire Priest yelled out. "I don't know where your bitch is at! Nor do I know of a girl named as such." I growled and aimed my gun at his head, his eyes widened. "Please no, please." I pulled the trigger and he turned to dust. I looked up at the empty field, I used my power to search the small town but there were no vampires and everybody was dead, I growled again in anger, Seras wasn't here. I materialized to Sir Integra's study, she was still studying the map of England, she looked up at me when I appeared.

"Well?!" Sir Integra yelled looking around for Seras.

"Mission complete, target silenced. Seras is still missing, the town is dead and empty." I said, Sir Integra sat down upset.

"Well, maybe it's good that she didn't go back to Cheddar, she could be dead if she went there." Sir Integra said while putting an 'X' on her map where the town of Cheddar is.

"Where shall we look next, Master?" I asked, she studied the map more.

"I don't know where she would go." Sir Integra said. "I think that we should split up into three groups. Pip will lead half of the Wild Geese to Chelmsford and search for Seras. Walter and me will take the other half of the Wild Geese and go to Slough. And you will go to Cryodon." She looked up at me.

"Yes, Sir." I said with a bow of my head.

* * *

They will never find me here, I kicked my feet silently as I looked up at the moon, I then reached over and took a blood pack out of my back pack, I looked at it sadly. I had to drink, it was either this or hunting humans, something I'll regret, I sighed and then bit into the blood pack. It was so good, so cold but nice, I started to feel stronger, I could feel my power grow.

Once the pack was gone I threw it off the side, I watched as it fell to the ground but it was going to take forever, I looked back up at the moon, I leaned against one of the iron bars of the Eiffel Tower. I wanted to be in Alucard's arms, I wanted to kiss him, hear him, feel him but I couldn't...I can't, tears escaped.

"What's wrong, little one?" someone asked, Alucard?! I turned around but saw a young blonde boy, he looked to be in his early twenties, but his eyes glowed red and I knew right away that he's a vampire.

"Don't call me that!" I said.

"I did not mean to offend you." the boy said, he stared at me for another minute and then sat down next to me. "I'm Alex." He held out his hand, I slowly took it and looked at him curious.

"S...Summer." I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Summer." Alex said.

"...you too." I said.

"What are you doing up here?" Alex asked.

"Just looking at the moon." I said.

"It is quite beautiful tonight." Alex said looking up at the moon also.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just walking by and saw you up here." Alex said.

"What made you come up here then?" I asked smiling at him.

"I could sense that you were sad." Alex said.

"Sense? I thought that only vampires with links can sense what the other is feeling." I said.

"My senses are stronger, I think that it's because I can get along with anybody so I'm able to sense what another is feeling." Alex said, I couldn't help but laugh, he smiled at me. "What?"

"Just my Mate, he's kind of hard to get along with." I said remembering as he avoided most people except for me.

"You have a Mate?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. You?" I asked.

"No, mine died." Alex said, I put my hand on his knee in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright, it happened twelve years ago." Alex said. "Where's yours?"

"Back in London." I said.

"Why are you here alone? Why aren't you with him?...unless you don't want to be with him anymore." Alex said.

"No! I want to be with him, I love him so much. But it's other reasons why I had to leave, he doesn't know that I'm here." I said.

"Oh...well do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked.

"No, thanks." I said we sat in silence until I broke it. "I'm glad that I met you tonight."

"Me too. It was nice talking to you, Summer." Alex said smiling at me, I smiled back. He stood up and was about to leave when he turned back towards me. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Um..." I said trying to think of a quick answer but I failed.

"Why don't you spend a few nights at my place?" Alex asked, I looked at him uncertain. "Come on, I'm not asking you to be my Mate, I'm just asking you to stay a few nights."

"I don't want to be a bother..." I said.

"No bother, I will be happy to have you as a guest." Alex said holding his hand out to me, I took it and grabbed my green pack, he took it from me. "I'll carry this for you."

"Uh...thanks." I said, we started to climb down.

"You're a newborn, aren't you?" Alex asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, my reply was a laugh.

"It's okay, how old are you?" Alex asked.

"Four nights old." I said.

"Wow, and you already have a Mate?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I lived with him for ten years, he was my closest friend." I said.

"That's nice." Alex said.

"How long did it take you to find your Mate?" I asked.

"Twenty-six years." Alex said.

"Wow." I said.

"I'm lucky, it usually takes a vampire longer to find their Mate." Alex said. "You're damn lucky."

"So...do you mind me asking? What do you drink from?" I asked.

"Still not use to blood?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I drink from blood packs so you don't have to worry. I only drink from humans when I'm celebrating and even then I don't kill them, I only take a little." Alex said, I smiled happily at this. We finally made it to the bottom, we both jumped off and landed in the grass, I looked up at him. "I got plenty of blood packs at my home, you can help yourself."

"Thanks, but I brought ten packs." I said.

"How long are you planning to stay in Paris?" Alex asked.

"I...don't know." I said looking at the ground.

"Well then I don't think that this is going to be enough packs. How many do you drink in a day?" Alex asked.

"One." I said.

"You need to drink more then that, you'll become weak." Alex said, I looked up at him. I saw his eyes shift down and they filled with shock and worriness, he grabbed my arm and saw some of the burnt skin. I was mostly healed but there were still some parts badly burnt. "You went into the sun?! Accident or on purpose?"

"It...it was an accident." I said pulling my arm away and hiding it behind my back. He looked at me uncertain.

"Summer...you didn't try to commit suicide...did you?" Alex asked worried.

"No...one of my...my sis...it was an accident." I said though I knew Integra did it on purpose, she meant to kill me.

"Alright." Alex said understanding what I was trying to say. "Come on."

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Humans,**

**YES! Chapter 20, my longest story so far! I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which NEW Hellsing story you want next). Polls are up on my profile page thingy.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Alex and I didn't walk far, his home was close, we arrived at a abandon building but instead of walking through the front door Alex started walking to the back of the building, I followed curious.

"You live here?" I asked looking over the building, it wasn't too bad, a few shattered windows, the doors were rusted but the building stood strong, it still had a good ten years at least.

"Yep." Alex said. "But I live under in the basement, it keeps me away from the sunlight and kids that come around here."

"But couldn't the kids still get into the basement?" I asked.

"No, I lock up all the doors before the sunrises." Alex said, we stopped at a metal door, next to it was a yellow filthy sign that said 'Basement: Employees ONLY'. Alex opened the door smiling at me, I looked at the dark entrance way that lead to the basement, I then looked back up at Alex uncertain. "It's alright...here." Alex walked in, I waited a few seconds and then I saw a small light and new that he had lit a candle, he came back up and handed me the candle. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"No problem...Still getting use to the dark?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I said blushing, I then walked down the stairs, I came to the bottom, Alex closed the door, locking the chains so no kids can come in, he then came down towards me.

"There's a small fridge there if you want a blood pack." Alex said pointing over towards the corner.

"No, I'm good, thanks." I said, he gave me another kind smile and then went to go light the other candles.

"Sorry about the lights, there's no electricity." Alex said. "I usually have to sneak into Motels to get my daily showers." Alex laughed, I gave a small giggle, the room brightened after he lit a seventh candle. The basement was pretty big, two coffins lied next to each other, a dark brown one and a white one. There was a rug in the middle of the room, two black chairs sat side by side, and in the middle stood a small square table. There were stairs that lead up into the building but the doors had chains on them also. He set my dark green pack down on one of the black chairs.

"Nice place." I said truly meaning it.

"Thanks, I know that it's not much but it's home." Alex said smiling around at the room. "The white coffin was my Mates but you can rest in there until you want to leave."

"Thanks again Alex, this means alot to me." I said.

"You're welcome." Alex said he then sat down on the dark brown coffin, he folded him arms and smiled up at me.

"So how long have you lived in Paris?" I asked sitting down on the white coffin.

"Five years." Alex said. "Is it your first time here?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to come here." I said.

"What do you think of it?" Alex asked.

"I love it, I wish I could stay...but London is my home..." I said.

"Why did you leave? Or are you not ready to tell me yet?" Alex asked.

"Not quite ready." I said shaking my head.

"Are you at least planning to go back?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure..." I said.

"But what about your Mate?" Alex asked.

"That's the only reason why I would go back but...I'm afraid to." I said.

"Well, I hope that you see your Mate soon." Alex said standing up and opening his coffin. "The sun will be up soon, we should sleep."

"Night, Alex." I said standing up and opening the white coffin as he climbed into his, I laid down into mine and closed the lid. I still wasn't comfortable with sleeping in a coffin but I didn't want to be a rude guest, I shifted around until I was comfortable. The coffin smelled like roses and I knew right away that it was the scent of his Mate. Alex seems nice, I'm glad that I met him, I didn't know that there were vampires that were like him, so nice and understanding.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Damn!" I shouted slamming my hands down onto my desk, we searched in Chelmsford, Slough, and Cryodon but she wasn't in any of them, the towns were now crossed out on the map. "Where the bloody hell are you?!"

"Sir Integra...perhaps you should sleep, be well rested when we go to find Seras." Walter said putting a tea cup down in front of me, the back of my hand met the tea cup and it went flying off my desk and shattered onto the floor.

"I don't need sleep! I need to find Seras!" I shouted going back to the map, I haven't slept still, I'm surprised that I haven't passed out yet.

"Perhaps we should search for her over in York or Leeds." Walter said pointing at the towns.

"She could have run off to Ireland or Scotland." Alucard said appearing.

"Perhaps we should look in the places she wanted to go to." Walter said.

"Why on Earth would she go to the places she wants to see, she's not that bloody stupid." I said, she would know that we would look in those places.

"Seras has always talked about going to Italy, Spain, France..." Walter said.

"I don't think that she will go to these places. Alucard search in Nottingham. Walter get Pip and the Wild Geese ready, they will search in Machester. We will search in Sheffield." I said.

"Yes, Sir Integra." Walter said with a bow.

"Yes, Master." Alucard growled.

"I want Seras found soon!" I yelled walking out of the room.

* * *

**Night**

I rose from the white coffin, I yawned, surprisingly I slept well, I looked around the room, Alex was sitting in one of the black chairs reading a book, he looked over at me when I sat up.

"Hello." Alex said smiling while putting the book down on the table.

"Hey." I said standing up and stretching.

"How did you sleep?" Alex asked walking over to the small fridge in the corner.

"Fine..." I said looking at the small fridge curiously. "If you don't have electricity then how does the blood packs stay cold?"

"I don't like them cold, they're better warm." Alex said taking out four blood packs.

"Won't they go bad or something?" I asked, he handed me two of the blood packs.

"I grab enough that will last me a week, they're fine in the fridge." Alex said sinking his fangs into the pack, he sat back down in the black chair, I sat down in the other one.

"Where do you get the blood packs?" I asked, he finished the blood pack and looked over at me.

"Blood banks, hospitals." Alex said.

"You steal from hospitals?" I asked shocked, he laughed at me.

"No, I pay for them." Alex said. "And no I don't steal money to buy the blood packs. I work part time over at a bar."

"Oh." I said looking at the blood packs in my hand.

"You should drink, Summer. Otherwise you will become weak." Alex said. I sighed and then sank my fangs into the pack, as soon as the blood touched my tongue, I grew hungry and started to drink it faster. "I see that you have a blood lust." Alex said and then sank his fangs into the other pack, I finished my first and went to the second, we both finished at the same time.

"Blood lust?" I said breathing heavily, my eyes were a dark crimson but they lightened up after a few seconds, Alex stood up and took my empty packs.

"Yeah, you love blood, you thirst for it, do anything to get it." Alex said.

"I...I don't want that." I said.

"Don't worry, I can tell that you would never hurt a person...on purpose." Alex said. "You're too nice, you're not like other vampires, then again you are a newborn."

"But you're not like the other vampires. You're the first vampire I've met that is so kind and drinks from a blood pack...well other then my Mate." I said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that mostly every vampire kills for fun, hunts humans constantly, and seemed to lost all of their humanity." Alex said, we then sat in silence.

* * *

Once again we searched all day for Seras, we were now back at the Hellsing Manor resting, all the towns I have mentioned were now crossed out, she was in none of them, I was angry and sad. Alucard and Walter kept trying to get me to go to sleep and when I didn't they would try to tell me to look in another country for Seras. I didn't know where to look, where would she go? Is it possible that she left the country? Did she even have enough money to do that? And why would she go to a place where we would likely look for her, she would probably head for a small town to hide. But where? Where is she?

"I really wish that you would get some rest, Sir Integra." Walter said.

"I am not resting until I find Seras." I said.

"As you wish, Sir." Walter said.

"Leave me to think." I said sitting down in my chair, Walter bowed his head and left, Alucard appeared a few seconds later. "Alucard..." I turned towards my window and looked at the moon. "Where ever Seras is, I hope that she is okay."

"Seras is strong, she can protect herself." Alucard said.

"I know, but there are stronger things then her. She is only a newborn, what if she comes across another vampire? What if she is found by a stronger vampire? And the way...Seras is...they may not just kill her...but violate her." I said, I felt sick to my stomach thinking about Seras getting violated to make some powerful vampire happy.

"I will not allow that vampire to live on." Alucard said.

"Nor would I." I said. "Has she unblocked the link at all?"

"No, she is doing very well at keeping the link blocked." Alucard said pissed but also a bit proud.

"Just promise me that we'll find her soon." I said.

"I cannot promise what I do not know." Alucard said, I smirked at his answer though I was pissed at the same time.

"Very well." I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

**I know, short chapter, I'm sorry. Alot of people voted for Dark Lovers, so it looks like that that one will be my next Hellsing story, it will probably come out after one of these other stories end. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, I'll try to work on Vengeful tonight, it's been a good 3 to 4 days since I worked on it. I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**1 Month and 3 Weeks Later**

We had searched all over England, we just finished searching in Ireland and Scotland but we still could not find her!

"God damn it!" I roared as I pushed the stuff off my desk, it all fell to the floor with a loud bang, but I didn't care as I slammed my hands onto the desk and started to breath heavily. I wished that I could say that I was sleeping but I haven't, everytime I closed my eyes I would awake in two to three hours, or I would start dreaming about Seras and wake up in cold sweat.

Alucard was beyond pissed that Seras hasn't shown up yet, Walter was really concerned and mostly spent his time searching for her, and Pip felt horrible for what he did, the only time we did see him was when he was searching for her. But other then that he would be locked in his room drinking himself to death or beating at a punching bag in anger, he hated himself for hurting Seras. What I loved is that he barely even knows her, she just shows up one day and he immediately took a liking to her, but that's Seras, making friends easily because she's so kind, happy, and full of life.

"Sir Integra..." I heard Walter say, I looked up in anger.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I snapped, I didn't mean to yell at him, I was just angry, I felt bad after I said that but I still glared at him.

"We need to find Seras." Walter said angry.

"What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing for the last two months?!" I asked angry.

"We will take over from here." Alucard said, I then turned my head to see him grinning down at me, his hand went to my head, I gasped and fell unconscious.

* * *

I chuckled as she fell to the floor unconscious, I made her fall asleep, Walter walked over to the bookshelf and started pulling world wide maps out, he laid them onto Sir Integra's desk. He then picked up the phone, pressed the button so it was on the intercom, and spoke.

"We're ready." Walter said then hung up the phone. A few seconds later we heard the soldiers marching towards us, Walter walked over to Sir Integra, picked her up, and set her down in her chair so she was more comfortable. He then stood next to me as the soldiers started to pile in and crowd the room, then Pip came in and walked up to us.

"Alright do we have a heading?" Pip asked.

"We're planning it." Walter said turning back to the maps, I growled annoyed but the lack of space, I grabbed ahold of Sir Integra's desk and pulled it to the middle so we can all see the maps.

"Where are some of the places she wanted to go?" I asked looking at the maps, Walter smiled and pulled out a list.

"I got a list right here." Walter said, I grinned. "The first on the list is Madrid, Spain."

"Perhaps..." I said looking over Spain. "But I doubt that she's there."

"The next place is Venice, Italy..." Walter said but I cut him off.

"I don't think that she would go anywhere near our enemy, the Vaticans." I said shaking my head.

"Alright..." Walter said looking down the list. "Perhaps Paris, France?" We thought over it, the other two did not sound likely, but France sounded right, somewhere she would go. Possibly Paris, it would be impossible to find her...not unless the humans had me of course, I grinned.

"We could try it." Pip said. "Any other places?"

"Berlin, Gemany...Romania...South and North America...and Japan." Walter said looking up at us.

"I don't think she would go as far as America and Japan." I said.

"Then France, Germany, and Romania?" Pip asked.

"Yes, we still have eight hours until the sun rises, we leave now." I said.

"I'll get the helicopters." Pip said, I chuckled amused.

"No time, I have enough power to materialize us there." I said, Pip looked at me with a wide eye, obviously scared by the idea. I laughed again and created a big enough portal, Pip looked at it scared, I grinned and pushed him into it, he screamed, the Wild Geese looked at each other not sure what to do and then stepped through the portal. Walter shook his head and stepped through, I chuckled once last time before stepping through myself. The portal closed, Pip was by a near by trash can throwing up, the Wild Geese looked around in awe, Walter just looked around concerned. Pip came back to us wiping him mouth, he looked pale and weary.

"Where the hell are we?" Pip asked.

"Do you not recognize your own home, frog?" I asked, Pip glared at me and looked around with a slight smile.

"Can you sense Seras?" Walter asked looking up at me, I closed my eyes and focused on my little Draculina, my power sent waves through the whole city, it took up alot of my power but I didn't care. I traveled through the land without moving from my spot next to the humans, I finally reached a familiar scent, my power quickly followed that scent like a hound, I then found her by the Eiffel Tower, I grinned. I reopened my eyes.

"I have found her." I said, Walter looked quite happy, I heard some whooting from the Wild Geese behind me, and Pip once again had a wide eye, his mouth open in shock.

"Where is she?!" Walter asked.

"Near the Eiffel Tower." I said looking to the sky and saw the tower in the distance, it was going to take some time especially because I drained myself of most of power just by bringing all the humans here and then using my power to go all out through the city. "Let us go to her." I chuckled and started walking to the tower, they looked after me a bit scared and then followed me.

...

It took an hour to get to the Eiffel Tower, but none of us cared because we just wanted Seras back, when we arrived there was nobody there, we looked around curious. We then heard laughing, like a child giggling away, we looked up into the Eiffel Tower, Seras was high up hanging by the back of her knees off the Eiffel Tower. I would have been grinning at her but there was a male vampire next to her also laughing, I growled, who the hell was he and why does he want to die? Seras opened her bright blue eyes and looked down, her eyes going wide when she saw us, I could feel how shocked she was she sat up, turned around and stared down still not believing that it was us. The boy looked down at us with a smile and then looked back up at her.

"Do you know them?" The boy asked.

"Holy shit..." Seras said. "I'm not going crazy then..." she whispered to the boy, he shook his head.

"No, I can see them." He said, he sat up and watched her carefully, he looked back down us, he studied me close and then smiled, he looked at her. "Is that your Mate?" She nodded.

"Yes." She whispered, she couldn't move, she was frozen, I grinned now, her eyes shifted around the soldiers, she saw Pip and trembled a little.

"The humans are not here to hurt you, they have no weapons." I said trying to comfort her.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you find me?!" Seras asked.

"We are here to get you, my dear. Who is that vampire?" I growled, she shook again, she closed her eyes scared for her vampire friend.

"He's a friend..." Seras said reopening her eyes and looking down at us.

"Hey, I'm Alex." the boy said jumping down, Seras eyes flew open wide.

"NO!" Seras screamed and jumped down with him, they both landed gracefully on their feet, but Seras quickly stepped in front of the boy trying to protect him, she looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Seras, move out of the way." I said grinning at her, she shook her head, the male put his hand on her shoulder, I growled at him, he quickly took it away.

"Seras?" Alex asked confused, she hung her head. "...Wait. You lied? Your name is Seras?"

"Sorry, I thought that you would have freaked out if you knew my actual name." Seras said upset.

"Why would I be upset by the name of Seras?" Alex asked.

"She's a Hellsing." I said grinning at the two, his eyes became wide.

"You're a Hellsing?!" Alex growled, Seras nodded her head, his eyes turned a dark red in anger, his fangs elongating, I growled and pushed Seras out of the way while pulling out my Casull. I aimed it at him but as soon as I did Seras yelled.

"NO!" Seras yelled and ran in front of him, still protecting this Alex boy, I growled at her.

"MOVE!" I growled.

"No." Seras said glaring at me. "Everybody is taken from me! Arthur, Vincent. My own sister and friend betrayed me! I'm not letting you hurt him, I don't care if he hates me or harms me, I don't want you to kill him." I glared at her, my eyes burning with the pits of hell's fire, my fangs elongating but she didn't budge, she just glared.

"It's because of Hellsing that I don't have my Mate!" Alex growled glaring at Seras and me, Seras turned towards him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for what happened to your Mate, I'm sorry that Hellsing killed her..." Seras said, Alex was breathing heavily, but he slowly started to calm down, his eyes going back to normal, his fangs shortening, he closed his eyes and nodded.

"I cannot be angry at you, you mean too much to me. But I am not forgiving Hellsing for what they did to my love." Alex said opening his eyes and looking down at Seras with a soft smile, I growled again.

"Seras!" I growled at her, she turned around with sad eyes.

"Alucard..." Seras whined with tears in her eyes, I could feel her sadness, how happy she was to see me, all my anger left when she walked over to me, she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest with a cry. I held her close to my form.

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

**I will try to work on Vengeful tonight, but I might get distracted by Hannibal, so I'm sorry if it doesn't come out tonight. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Humans,**

**I really can't believe that I'm at chapter 22, I never thought that I would have a story this long (not a big deal, but it is to me). I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next) (Dark Lovers is still ahead by 9, I think that I might give you a brief summary of it at the end of this chapter)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Come, Seras, let us go back home." Alucard said, I looked up at him with wide eyes, I can't return home, I can't go back to Integra, I jumped out of his arms.

"No!" I said frightened, Alucard just chuckled at my disobedience.

"Seras, please come home." Walter said stepping forward, I looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Walter, I can't." I said stepping back further.

"Integra..." Walter said but I just grew angry when he said her name.

"I can't!" I said again.

"Do not make this difficult, Seras. Come." Alucard said his eyes glowing a dark crimson in anger, I sat down on the ground and folded my arms like a small child.

"No." I said again glaring up at him.

"Why do the two of them have to be so difficult?" Walter said putting his head in his hand and shaking it lightly, I knew that he was referring to Integra and me, I glared at him this time. Alucard started to walk towards me, I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" I whispered scared, Alucard just grinned, before he could touch me I jumped up and landed on a bar of the Eiffel Tower, Alucard grinned up at me, a bit of proudness in his eyes. His shadows came to life and they shot out towards me, I quickly dodged them. "Stop, Alucard!" I growled.

"Come down." Alucard said, his shadows coming at me again, I jumped higher onto another bar, I stood up and glared at him, but then something from behind pushed me, I started to fall, it was one of his shadows, they snuck up on me. Alucard caught me. "Maybe that will teach you not to play on towers." Alucard joked, I growled at him, I struggled trying to get out of his arms.

"Let me go!" I growled, Alucard chuckled and put his hand on my forehead.

* * *

Seras fell unconcious into my arms, I grinned at her, how I longed for her to be back in my arms, to see her beautiful pale face again, I brushed her hair away from her eyes. I turned around and was going to start walking but then Alex spoke, I turned towards him glaring.

"Wait!" Alex said looking at Seras. "Can I come?" Walter looked him over with disgust. "Sum...Seras, is the only friend I have, I took care of her for the last two months, and I still want to be there for her." Walter studied Seras for a bit and then looked back up at Alex with a smile.

"I think that Seras would want you to come." Walter said. "You may come...but you're not allowed to drink from the humans."

"I don't drink from humans, I drink from blood packs." Alex said, Walter smiled at the boy again, we were about to walk again but then Alex spoke once more. "Wait! Seras is forgetting something!" Alex was about to run off but I stopped him.

"What the hell is she forgetting?" I asked pissed.

"Her picture...of her parents, it means alot to her." Alex said looking up at me with fear and slight hatred in his eyes.

"Where do you live?" I asked putting Seras down in the grass and walking over to the Alex boy, he trembled a bit.

"Just a few blocks from here in an abandon building, in the basement. The picture should be in the white coffin." Alex said, I growled at him in disgust and then dematerialized, I appeared by an abandon building. I caught Seras and Alex's scent, I followed it down into the basement, there was a white coffin nearby. I opened it and looked inside to see her blood stained photo, I grinned at the tiny Seras in the photo, I dematerialized back to the humans, they jumped when I reappeared.

I stuffed the photo into my coat pocket and picked Seras back up, she shifted in my arms with a moan, I grinned again at her. I made a portal but it drained me more, I didn't pay any attention to it, I had worse before, I stepped through the portal and waited for the humans and the other vampire, when they finally appeared I closed the portal. Alex looked around at Sir Integra's study, he then looked at Sir Integra with wide eyes.

"Attack her and you will not live." I said glaring at him, he nodded in understandment, I looked at Sir Integra who still unconscious, it also took alot out of me trying to keep the both of them asleep, I walked over to Sir Integra and put my hand on her forehead. Her eyes shot open and she gasped as if she wasn't breathing, she looked around frightened, she looked up at me and then saw Seras, she shot out of her chair.

"Seras!" Sir Integra said putting her hands on Seras' arms and shaking her lightly.

"I had to put her unconscious, she was refusing to return home." I said, Sir Integra just stared at with wide eyes, she then hugged Seras tightly, Seras just moaned. Sir Integra stood back up straight, she then looked at Alex.

"Who are you?" Sir Integra asked.

"I'm Seras' friend, Alex." Alex said with a smile trying to be polite to the Hellsing.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Sir Integra asked glaring at him.

"Yes..." Alex said.

"Did...did Seras turn you?" Sir Integra asked, this time everybody turned to him wanting to know the answer.

"N-no. Seras isn't like that." Alex said, his eyes shifted to Seras then back to Sir Integra.

"Why are you here?" Sir Integra asked.

"I...I want to be here for Seras...she's my friend...she's like a sister to me, I feel like I need to protect her, be here for her." Alex said staring at Seras again, Sir Integra just glared at him, she closed her eyes and nodded.

"Very well, you can stay, but if you step out of line I will not hesitate to kill you. Nor will I hesitate to kill you if you hurt Seras." Sir Integra said, Alex smiled, happy that he can stay with Seras.

"Of course! Yes! Thank you!" Alex said.

"There is a room near Alucard's chambers, you may stay there, I...will get you a coffin. When you awake there will be bloodpacks awaiting you, you will not feast from any human." Sir Integra said.

"Yes..." Alex said nodding.

"Everyone is dismissed! Alucard put Seras in a coffin, make sure she gets some rest. Tell me when she awakens and this time keep a god damn eye on her, I don't want her running off again!" Sir Integra said sitting down at her desk.

"Yes, Master." I said with a grin, I then materialized to my chambers, I set her down in my coffin, I got in next her, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, she moaned once more and cuddled up against me. Her head resting on my chest, her hands clenching my coat and shirt. "Seras." I said as I inhaled her scent, so lovely, I finally have my little Draculina back, I grinned wickedly. It was time to bring her back to consciousness, I brought my hand to her forehead, she moaned again and her eyes slowly started to drift open. Seras looked up at me with big blue eyes, she then sat up, the lid opened as she looked around.

"No." Seras whispered scared.

"What's wrong, my Draculina?" I asked.

"I can't be here! I don't want to be here!" Seras said, I growled, I grabbed and pushed her back down, I got on top of her so she couldn't move or escape, she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Why did you leave me? Were you ever planning to come back?" I asked brushing her cheek, she started to breath heavily.

"Alucard, I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you but I couldn't be here." Seras said. "I was going to come back...I just needed time..."

"With that other male vampire?" I asked.

"Where is he?!" Seras ask scared for her friend, I growled angry that she cared so much for him.

"Do not worry about him, he's alive. He will be staying in the room next door." I said glaring at her.

"He's here?!" Seras asked.

"Yes. He didn't want to leave your side." I growled.

"Please, Alucard, I'm sorry, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you." Seras said cupping my cheek but I pulled away, far too angry at her to have her touch me.

"If you did not want to hurt me so then you would have stayed." I said.

"I'm sorry." Seras said now tears in her eyes, I looked at her, my anger leaving me, before anymore could be said I bent down and captured her lips, I kissed her hard, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I pulled away and grinned down at her with a chuckle, she still had tears streaming down her face, she sniffed, I bent down once more and licked up the blood tears.

"I'm sorry, Seras...but I must inform Sir Integra that you're awake." I whispered in her ear, I felt her shutter, she clung to me.

"Please...don't!" Seras said scared.

"You don't have to worry, my Childe, she is not going to hurt you again." I said trying to comfort her.

"Alucard...I can't! I don't want to see her, I don't know what to do when I see her. I'm scared." Seras said hugging me, I held her a for another minute.

"It will be alright." I said again and the dematerialized, before Seras could even think about escaping, I grabbed Sir Integra and materialized back to my chambers, Seras was just climbing out of the coffin, she looked up at Sir Integra with fear. She cowered backing away like a frightened animal, Sir Integra glared at me for touching her, but then looked apologetic at Seras.

"Seras..." Sir Integra said taking a few steps towards Seras, Seras just backed away more with a whimper. "I'm sorry...I'm not going to harm you again. I was out of line, I did something I shouldn't have done, I failed you as a sister. I was suppose to protect you, but I harmed you instead, I almost killed you and I'm sorry for it. I don't know what I can say or do to make it better between us, just know that I still love you." Seras listened carefully, she fell to her knees crying, Sir Integra looked at her not sure what to do, she slowly made her way to Seras, got onto her knees and then hugged her tightly. At first Seras jumped surprised but then she clung to Sir Integra and hugged her tightly.

"Integra." Seras whined into her shoulder.

"I'm here, Seras." Sir Integra said rubbing her back and smiled at the crying girl.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

**My computer is so weird now, there's spelling check on FF, and I'm like whaaaaa. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Humans,**

**This was going to be the last chapter but I planned more, once this ends I think that I might start another story, not sure, kind of angry today (Maybe I should watch Hellsing to make me feel better). I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next) It's most likely Dark Lovers that I'm going to start.**

**Yes! Sorry I didn't post last night or today, FF wouldn't work for me! Sorry for complaining a lot Imogene19, Nixie the Blood Pixie, and Vampiresschan07, I was just panicking. = ) **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**The Next Night**

I haven't seen Integra since last night, but I knew that we were...or will be just fine, I was still a little frighten of her but I was happy too be back, I was glad to be held by her as she told me that everything will be alright. I haven't seen Pip either, it was like he was avoiding me, I knew what he did and I know that he was sorry for it, I wanted to talk to him but I was also scared of him. I sighed, annoyed that I can't speak and make things better. Walter came in after Alucard and I awoken, he brought us blood packs and we made small talk, he said that he was glad to have me back and that he missed me. I didn't have a problem drinking the blood anymore, Alucard seemed annoyed that I would drink the blood for the other vampire, Alex. Which reminds me, I haven't seen Alex either, I heard that he was sleeping in that empty room near Alucard's chambers, maybe I'll go down later and talk with him, if Alucard doesn't tear him to shreds first. I walked down a hall of the Hellsing manor, not sure where I was going, nor did I care where I was going. I was walking past a door when I heard my name.

"Seras." Integra said.

"Hmn?" I said turning back around and looking into Integra's study, Alucard was to her right grinning at me, Walter to her left smiling at me, and Pip stood in the middle facing Integra, I looked at them curiously and then stepped in. Integra held some papers in her hands, she looked up at me with a smirk and a cigar hanging out of her mouth.

"How would you like your first mission?" Integra ask throwing the papers down in front of me, I looked at her with wide eyes and then grabbed the papers, I looked them over, some scum vampire with a shit load of ghouls at an abandon Hospital. I looked back over at her uncertain.

"What changed your mind? Before you and Arthur didn't want me to go out." I said putting the papers back down. "You're not trying to get rid of me again, are you?" I joked smiling at her.

"Of course not. I knew how much you wanted this, so I thought it over and I think that you should do it. You're old enough, you can take care of yourself." Integra said.

"In other words because I'm a vampire." I said.

"Well...yes, so I know that you will be able to take care of whatever freak crosses your path." Integra said. "Alucard and Pip will go with you to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Or runaway." I said rolling my eyes at the over protection, I know that I ran away...twice, but I'm not planning to leave again...well that's what I said last time...

"Correct." Integra said.

"Can I come?" I heard someone ask.

"Alex?" I ask turning around to see him smiling at us, he walked in and stood next to me, Alucard glared at Alex, a low growl coming from him but Alex did his best to ignore him which just pissed off Alucard more.

"Why?" Integra ask, her smile disappearing as she looked up at him.

"I told you, I want to be here for Seras, I feel like I need to protect her." Alex said.

"Alex..." I said but Integra spoke.

"Fine." Integra said waving her hand, she turned back to me with a smile. "Your mission starts tonight..." Before she could say anything, I jumped into the air happily.

"Yes!" I said giggling and then ran out of the room.

* * *

Seras ran off happily, I laughed at her shaking my head, I then glared up at the four boys that stood in front of me.

"You make sure that Seras does not get harmed on this mission, and keep an eye on her, she might run off again." I said.

"Yes, Sir." Alex and Pip said.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said.

"Dismissed." I said waving my hand again and turning towards the window to look at the moon. I heard them walk out of the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

We stood outside an abandon hospital, I looked up at the place with wide eyes, I wasn't afraid but I didn't like the place, it gave me shivers and I could sense the ghouls and the vampire inside. I held my Hellsing Anti-Midians, my rifle, close to me, Alucard had his Casull out, as Pip and Alex had a regular machine gun.

"Go, Seras, destroy the ghouls and the scum vampire." Alucard said, I looked up at him, he was grinning wickedly.

"Yes, Alucard!" I said nodding, I looked back up at the hospital with a gulp and then ran to the front entrance, I kicked the doors open and aimed my gun inside, to my right were five ghouls. I took aim after taking in a deep breath, and then I fired, I blew all their heads off quickly, blood splattering every where after they groaned for the last time. I ran down the hall and turned left, I sensed Alucard, Alex, and Pip walk through the front door, slowly following after me. As I turned the corner I found a set of stairs, in the middle stood a groaning ghoul, he held a gun and he fired it at me, I dodged the bullets easily for he was a bad aim. I shot him in the head as I gritted my teeth, I ran up the stairs to the second floor where four more ghouls waited for me, my eyes turned a dark crimson from the thrill of the killing. I didn't even bother to shoot them in the head or heart, I wanted to hear them groan as I shot off their limbs and they slowly became nothing, I walked down the hall slowly, the three boys walking up the stairs, close behind. I walk down the hall shooting the ghouls that came into my path, I growled happily as I killed them. I heard a gun go off behind me and I heard no more groaning from the ghoul I let live.

"Seras, when you aim, make sure to put a hole through the heart or the head, just remember, these people did not become undead ghouls by choice." Alucard said and I could tell that he was grinning. "There's no way to cure them once they've been changed."

"Holy shit...it's a massacre in here." Alex said looking around at all the dead bodies and blood, I killed the rest of the ghouls, running out of my bullets, I turned to get more and saw Alucard.

"Yes, my Mate." I purred at him grinning, his grin widening. I reloaded my gun as more ghouls came out, I turned back to them and grinned, I ran down the hall as they fired bullets at me, I dodged them easily, as if I was lightening and flashing by them. I got down into a crouch and started to slid across the floor towards the ghouls, I raised my gun and fired at them, blood splattering everywhere, onto the walls, ceilings, floors, and myself, but I didn't care. I put my gun down and stood up as a ghoul came at me with a gun, I punched him in the face, he fell to the floor, I stomp my foot onto his head and slowly started to but pressure onto it until I crushed his skull and smashed his head in. Once again blood splattering me.

"Fuck...what happened to her?" Pip ask.

"Now she's understanding what it is to be a vampire." Alucard said, I saw blood on my glove, I started breathing heavy as I raised it, my tongue slipping out of my mouth, I was just about to taste the warm delicious blood when there was a sharp pain in my neck, I grunted from the pain. I heard Alex and Pip gasp, Alucard growled.

"Seras!" Alex yelled but then I was pierced with more sharp pains in my back, my own blood splattering everywhere as I fell to the ground. I heard the rustling of papers and foot steps running up towards me, someone put their hand on my back where there wasn't pain, but I still grunted, wanting them to be cautious of my back and neck.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Pip ask.

"Blessed blades...a barrier?" Alucard said confused. We heard somebody walking down the steps, our attention focused to that person.

"We are the servants of God, and the messengers of His Justice. We are the instruments of His divine wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse His kingdom, bringing ash from the flesh of thy enemies. Praise to our Lord." the man with the accent said, I heard blades striking each other. "Beautiful moon tonight, don't you think?" I grunted in pain, shifting so I could see the man who harmed me, Alex moved trying to not harm me further, I looked at the tall blonde man in fear, he was smirking, holding bayonets in his hands. Alucard looked down at me with a growl, he was mad that I was harmed. The priest laughed at me. "Your voice sounds so very lovely when you're whimpering in agony." Alucard and Alex growled at him, their eyes turning a dark crimson in anger.

"Enough, Judas Priest!" Alucard growled aiming his gun at the priest. "You dare harm my mate and expect to live?!"

"You mean your whore of a vampire..." the priest said but before he could finish Alucard growled again and fired his gun, he shot the priest in the head, the priest went flying back and landed hard on the ground. Good, the bloody basterd is dead, Alucard turned to me.

"You are pierced with blessed blades, hold still..." Alucard said but didn't get to finish because he felt a presence behind him, I looked up in horror at the priest who survived Alucard's bullet. The priest started laughing amused, he stabbed Alucard in the shoulders with a blessed blades.

"Alucard!" I said raising a hand to him, he gritted his teeth from the burning sensation of the blessed blades.

"What?!" Alucard said confused again, the priest laughed again, Alucard pulled off the swords aiming for the ground, before he could hit the ground his hand flew out and he balanced himself onto his hand, he then flipped backwards, facing the priest, while pulling out his Casull. He fired the gun at the priest, Alucard landed in a crouch as the priest fell onto his back with bloody bullet holes around him. The priest stood up with another grin and ran at Alucard, Alucard fired his gun but they just went through the priest easily, the priest pulled blessed blades out of nowhere. Alucard dodged him as the priest dodged the bullets, they were at the end of the hall the priest grabbed Alucard's wrist, he slammed him into the wall and pierced his hands with the blades. Pip was frozen in his spot, he didn't know what to do, Alex and I just watched in horror,

"Amen." The priest said walking towards Alucard.

"A regenerator." Alucard said watching the priest closely.

"Correct." The priest said, he then threw blades at Alucard, the blades pierced him everywhere. The priest then cut off his head, Alucard's head went flying in the air and landed near me.

"Alucard!" I screamed as the priest laughed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

**Stayed up until 3 in the morning just to write this damn chapter, I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Humans,**

**Hmmm, I've always said that since my very first story...I don't even know why. ? Oh well. I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**I'm sorry about Seras' eyes color, they are suppose to be crimson because she's a No Life Queen, but I accidentally said that she has blue eyes in one of my chapters, so I'm just going to stick with blue because she's Seras. = )**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Alucard!" I screamed as the priest laughed, my eyes turned a dark crimson in anger, I growled, I watched as this bloody basterd slaughtered my Mate, he will pay. I struggled to my feet, Alex looked at me uncertain if I should do that but I ignored him, I pulled the blades out, wincing and gritting my teeth but all I could really focus on was the priest's death. When the last blessed blade fell to the floor I growled, opening my mouth and showing every sharp tooth, I ran towards the laughing priest. I grabbed his neck and twisted it until I heard a snap and he laid limp in my hand, I threw him against the wall with a growl, I then picked up the Casull, that Alucard had dropped when pierced with blessed blades, and shot the priest in the head a few times, I gritted my teeth at the scum.

"Seras..." Alex said putting a hand on my shoulder, I turned around with a growl, I then looked at him, my eyes turning back to a blue. I dropped the gun and fell into Alex's arms, he hugged me tightly, I clung to him as blood tears started to pour down.

"Alucard." I whined, Alex petted my hair.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Alex said. We then heard laughing, I turned around, my eyes turning back to a crimson as I growled, the Judas priest rose with a giant grin on his face.

"You unholy creature of the night, I shall put you to rest so you are further silence, for the dead do not speak." The priest said as bayonets came out of no where and he raised them grinning like a mad man. Then the bayonets fell to pieces after we heard a gun fire, we all looked down the hall to see Integra and two body guards.

"Get away from my sister." Integra said pissed, I smiled happy to see her. "What's your business here, Paladin of Iscariot, Father Alexander Anderson?"

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, to what do I owe the honor for such a personal appearance?" Father Anderson ask.

"Enough, Father Anderson. This is a violation of our agreement. This situation here is under our control. Withdrawal immediately. Neither Iscariot, nor Hellsing organization can afford this sort of battle. I don't care who you think you are, this act of aggression ends now." Integra said.

"Withdrawal? Is that an order?" Father Anderson ask as he pulled bayonets out of nowhere. "You expect the Iscariot organization, God's own chosen instruments of judgment, to just withdrawal on your order? Did you really expect me to run away screaming fear from a filthy protestant whore?" He ran towards Integra, her body guards shooting at him but he dodged the bullets and slaughtered them. Before he could strike her with his blade she pulled out her sword and blocked it, I growled angry, if Integra hadn't brought her sword she surely would be dead right now.

"And artificially bio engineer..." Integra said but I didn't hear what she said because I was going through another rage, my eyes turned a dark crimson, my fangs elongating, I ran towards them in a flash. I jumped into the air with a growl and landed on the Judas Priest's back, before he could do anything I shoved my hand into his back and then just as quickly pulled out holding his beating heart. Father Anderson's eyes becoming wide, he fell to the floor, I smashed his heart in my hands, blood squirting everywhere, I then slammed my foot onto his head, smashing it into the ground like the other ghoul. I growled in satisfaction, I grinned wickedly, Integra had wide eyes but she was also happy to see that I was okay. I looked back down at Alucard's head, my eyes turning blue as tears poured down, I picked his head up and looked up at Integra.

"Alucard." I whined like a small child asking her to fix my favorite toy, Integra smiled.

"It's alright, Seras." Integra said, then his head to form into blood, it slid out of my hands and to the floor, bats crashed through the windows and started flying around in a giant circle, Integra and I stared at it surprised. Alex and Pip ducked afraid of the bats, then the bats started to form a body and then appeared Alucard, grinning.

"Alucard!" I yelled smiling up at him, I ran over towards him, my arms going around his waist, Alucard chuckled amused and petted my hair.

"I told you three to watch over Seras, and by the damage on her back I see that you didn't do a very good job on that." Integra said pissed, I turned towards Integra.

"Integra, I'm fine, there's no need to get all mad on them." I said.

"It's the point, Seras. He could have pierced your heart." Integra said. "You could be dead right now."

"What about you? You could have died just as easily, you scared me Integra, you're lucky that you brought your sword with you, otherwise I don't think that you will be standing here now." I said.

"I'm alright." Integra said with a kind smile, I sighed, she could have died. "Come on, lets go home." She turned away from us and walked down the hall, I watched after her, the priest almost killed her. I looked down at the priest with a growl, I clenched my fist and walked down the hall.

...

I sat on Alucard's lap, we were sitting on his throne, he was grinning, I was still thinking about what happened earlier.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Alucard asked, his hand lightly gripping my chin and pulled it so I would look at him.

"Alucard..." I whined. "Integra...she could have died, I just stood there as the priest went after her. I wouldn't have had enough time to save her."

"Integra is fine..." Alucard said.

"But if he did get her, she would be dead, we wouldn't be sitting here, we would planning a funeral or mourning her. She would be gone, taken away...she promised me that nothing would happen, that everything will be okay, that nobody would die...but she was wrong. I'm dead and she could have died too." I said.

"Do not worry so much about it, my dear Seras." Alucard said with a grin, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture, he handed it to me, I took it and looked at the picture of my parents and me. I stared at it for another few seconds, sighed, and threw it to the floor, I got up off of Alucard's lap and walked out of the chambers. I walked to Alex's room, can I talk to him? I thought about it and shook my head, no, I don't think that he will be able to help me, I walked up the stairs to the first floor. The Hellsing Manor was quiet and empty, I could sense Walter in the kitchen, Pip and some Wild Geese in the training room, and Integra asleep in her room. Integra would have been taken away from me, so easily killed, I would have seen the Judas Priest slaughter her, her blood flying around the room as the priest laughed. I imagined her blood splattering my face as he sliced into her, I gasped, shivers going around my body, I held myself and closed my eyes trying to get the image out of my mind. Integra. I looked up the stairs to the second floor, I stared at it, down the hall was her study, her room, and my room.

"Seras, are you alright?" Walter ask, I jumped not hearing him come in, I looked to my right to see him staring at me with concern in his eyes, I shook my head of my thoughts and turned towards him with a smile.

"I'm fine, Walter." I said, he looked uncertain at my answer but gave me a small smile.

"Are you thirsty? Or are you just passing by?" Walter ask.

"I was...was just passing by." I said looking back up at the second story and then back to him.

"Yes, well call me if you need me." Walter said with a wave of his hand and then walked away.

"Yes, thanks." I said, the horrible but yet satisfying thoughts going through my head. Do I dare...why not? Things would be so much easier... I put my hand on the railing and slowly climbed the stairs, I didn't blink as I kept my eyes on the second story. I made it to the second story and I walked down the hall, passing Integra's study, my eyes turning a dark crimson, sweat was on my forehead, I needed to do this. I stopped in front of her door, my hand on the door knob, I was just about to open it when someone spoke.

"What are you planning, little one?" Alucard ask, I turned around with a gasp, Alucard stood there grinning down at me, Walter stood to his right with wires ready, and Alex stood to his left curious about the situation. I growled angry, the door knob crushing under my hand, I turned away and walked down the hall angry. "Seras..." I stopped to hear what he had to say. "You can't always run from your problems." I growled again, clenching my fist and walked away from the three.

...

**The Next Night**

Alucard, Walter, and Alex didn't tell Integra what I had plan to do, but they did protect her as she slept soundly, I would walk around the corner and there one of them stood outside her door waiting for me. I gripped the wall with a growl, they can't keep me from her. I slid against the wall with a sigh, I sat on the floor waiting for the shifts or whatever they planned to do, right now Alex protected her. I waited and waited, a few hours went by until finally I heard foot steps, Walter walked right past me without noticing me, I shifted so I was looking down the hall, he stopped in front of Alex.

"I haven't seen her." Alex whispered.

"Good, you may go rest." Walter said patting him on the shoulder, Alex smiled and left, Walter now stood in front of the door, I smiled, I don't have a chance between the other two vampires, but perhaps I have chance between a human. I stood up smiling and walk over to him, he smirked at me, his black gloves already on, but he wouldn't harm me...right? "Good evening, Miss. Seras."

"Evening, Walter." I said smiling.

"How can I help you?" Walter ask.

"Walter, you can't keep me from her." I said.

"No, but for now I can." Walter said tugging on his gloves.

"Would you actually hurt me, Walter?" I ask, his smile disappeared.

"Of course not, Seras, but I must protect my mistress at any cost." Walter said, I growled.

"Walter...move." I said angry.

"No, Miss. Seras." Walter said angry too, I put my hand on his head and focused my energy there like Alucard does, Walter fell over unconscious, I grinned, I walked into Integra's room, she slept soundly as I stood over her grinning.

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry I had to leave you at a cliffhanger, okay, now time for some fun. = D I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

I looked down at Integra, she was sleeping on her back, her glasses were off, her one hand up near her head as the other laid by her side, she was breathing lightly. Tears came to my eyes, she could have been taken from me...is this selfish of me? What am I doing? I looked down at her, if I do this I won't have to worry any more, things will be easier, and I won't lose anybody else...right? My eyes turned a dark crimson as my fangs elongated, I bent down over her neck, I could smell her virgin blood, it smelled delicious, I licked my lips, I was just about to bite down when someone spoke.

"Seras." Alucard said, I looked up, he was on the other side of the bed grinning, I backed a few feet away looking up at him with wide eyes. "You will kill her."

"What?" I ask scared.

"You have to be of the opposite sex in order to turn her." Alucard said.

"Alucard..." I said looking back down at Integra, I shook my head and looked back up at him. "Please." Alucard's grin widened.

"Is this what you want?" Alucard ask, I closed my eyes and nodded.

"This is what I want, please, for me." I said looking back up at him, his eyes were glowing in the dark, he chuckled amused.

"Anything for you, my Draculina. just remember, it was your choice." Alucard said, he picked up Integra, she immediately awoke and looked around with wide eyes.

"Wha..." Integra said but didn't get to finish for Alucard put his hand over her mouth, he chuckled again, he sunk his fangs into her neck, his gloves glowed red, I knew that they were burning him but he didn't pay any attention to them. Integra grunted in pain, she looked up at me, her eyes pleading, saying to help her, but I just looked away. I heard her grunt more, I could hear her struggling, I looked back over just as Alucard pinned her down more to stop her struggling, I could hear her screaming our names but they were muffled. Alucard kept his eyes on me, I could still see a grin on his face, I stared in the fire of his eyes, lost in them, I couldn't move, I was just paralyzed, time seemed like forever but I knew that only a minute or two has past. Alucard unlatched his fangs from her neck, she was still conscious but barely, he bit his wrist and removed his hand from her mouth, he raised his bloody wrist to her lips. She struggled a bit, trying to get the wrist away from her, but as soon as the blood touched her lips, her eyes became wide and she gripped his wrist, the blood poured into her mouth and she drank it, lost in the blood lust like me when I was first turned. Alucard pulled his wrist away, she fell limp in his arms, her eyes still opened and she changed, I could hear her heart just fine until it started slow and then the room was completely silent. Alucard laid her down in her bed, he grinned down at her and then looked over at me.

"Alucard..." I whispered frightened, he gave me a toothy grin, I ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, he petted my hair while chuckling. After a few minutes of Alucard holding me, I finally pulled back and looked over at Integra, her eyes were closed, she rested peacefully like before we disturbed her. I pulled up her desk chair and sat in it with sigh, I will wait for her until she awakens, I know that she will be confused and angry once she wakes up, Alucard stood behind me, his arms crossed as he also stared down at Integra. "Will she be okay?"

"She will be fine, I didn't take to much of her blood, and she had plenty of mine to be able to turn." Alucard said, I smiled a bit happy but the smile vanished, I can't believe that I did this to Integra. "Just remember, it was your choice." He repeated, he patted me on the head and dematerialized. I hung my head in disappointment, did I make the right choice? Did I do this for her...or for me? I took her life because I didn't want her to die...that makes a lot of sense, I rolled my eyes. I looked over at her, did I make the right choice? That was the only question going through my head. I thought that this would be easier, that after it was done everything will be easier and I would feel better, but I don't feel better, I feel worse. I feel like more weight was just added on to my depression, I'm being weak, I decided something that was not my decision, I should have spoken to Integra before just taking her life away. I put my head in my hand, I can't believe I did this to her. How will things get better? What is going to happen between us once she awakens? Will she be angry? Will she try to kill herself?! She hates vampires, she's one now, what will she do?! Tears poured down as images came to my mind, Integra burning in the sun, piercing her heart with her own silver sword, can vampire kill herself with silver? Probably not because only man can kill a monster...a monster? Integra is a monster? I'm a monster. More images came to my mind, Integra thirsting herself to death, her skin dry as pages, so skinny that you could see her skin shape the bones, her lips cracked, her fangs elongated, and her eyes burning crimson. I shook my head trying to get the images out but they wouldn't go away, are they here to forever haunt me? I guess I deserve that for doing this to Integra. Integra shifted with a moan, I looked over at her with wide eyes, Integra shifted again and propped herself up one elbow, she rubbed her eyes and opened them, she looked over at me.

"S-Seras?" Integra ask confused.

"Integra." I said with a small smile.

"P-please tell me...Seras." Integra said.

"I'm sorry...I had to..." I said looking down so I wouldn't have to look her in the eye, she didn't say anything, I looked up, she was glaring at me, her teeth gritted, her fangs elongated in anger, I cowered before the glare. She jumped out of bed.

"Alucard!" Integra screamed, Alucard appeared grinning.

"What is it..._Integra_?" Alucard ask.

"What did you do?!" Integra screamed, Alucard chuckled and then snatched her by her neck, raising her in the air, she gripped his wrist, fear in her eyes, I stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Alucard!" I said scared, what is he doing? He bared his fangs at her.

"Put me down!" Integra ordered, struggling in his grasp.

"I will not be ordered around by a newborn, nor will _my _fledging tell me what to do." Alucard growled, he then set her down, she fell to her bum and grabbed her throat while taking in deep breaths of air.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Integra yelled again. "I am a Hellsing!"

"I am suppose to be enslaved by a human, a human Master. You may still be a Hellsing and I may be bond to you until you die but you are no longer human, you are a vampire, you are my fledging." Alucard said.

"The seals are still in place?" Integra ask standing up.

"Yes." Alucard hissed.

"Then why am I not your Master?!" Integra ask furious.

"You are no longer alive but nor are you dead." Alucard said, Integra growled in anger, she then turned to me.

"Why did you do this to me?!" Integra ask.

"I'm sorry, Integra. I didn't want to lose you." I whispered, I looked up at her, she was still glaring at me.

"Seras...I would have died eventually but that's how it works. I know that you would have been crushed once I died but it was wrong of you to take my life!" Integra said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose you." I said again putting my hands behind my back and shifting my feet uncomfortably.

"That was very selfish, Seras!" Integra said, I closed my eyes and hung my head in shame, tears streaming down my face, we stood in silence. "The damage is done though and there's no way to fix it, so I guess you're stuck with me for eternity." I looked up at her with sad eyes, she gave me a kind smile, I hugged her.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"Seras, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Integra said rubbing my back.

"Come, Seras, come, _my fledging. _It's time for our meal." Alucard grinned down at us, Integra glared at him but like all fledging's she had to listen to her master.

"Yes...*Gulp* Master." She growled clenching her fists, her eyes turning a dark crimson in anger, she gritted her teeth, Alucard just chuckled amused. I took her hand, she looked down at me, I gave her a soft smile to make her smile, she just closed her eyes and sighed, she then gave me a small smile. Alucard grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his side, he grinned at Integra, she scoffed, he grabbed her arm and then dematerialized us, we appeared in the kitchen. Integra and I sat down at the table as Alucard walked into the freezer, he came back a few seconds later with six blood packs, he set them down in the middle of the table. He put a hand on top of Integra's head.

"Drink, my Childe." Alucard said and chuckled, Integra glared at him again, he sat down across from me and grabbed a blood pack, he sunk his fangs into the pack. Integra watched him disgusted, I grabbed a blood pack and sunk my fangs into the pack, she looked at me with worried eyes, she then looked down at the blood packs. Her eyes turned a dark crimson as her fangs elongated, I heard her gasp, I knew that she was thirsting for the crimson liquid, she closed her eyes, stood up, and slammed her hands on the table.

"Enough!" Integra shouted, I brought my pack away looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Integra, it's okay." I said. "You get use to..."

"No...I can't. I don't want to be a vampire." Integra said with wide fearful eyes, she shook her head. "I can't do this."

"You can and you will." Alucard said angry that she wasn't drinking, Integra looked at him.

"I will not!" Integra said, Alucard growled angry and stood up, his eyes glowing a dark crimson, his long fangs digging into his lip, he snarled at her, once more I heard her gasp but she didn't move, even though how afraid she was, she didn't move.

"Drink the blood now." Alucard said sliding a blood pack towards her, she looked down at it, her crimson eyes burning for the crimson liquid, she gulped and looked back up at him.

"No." Integra whispered, Alucard glared at her for another few seconds and then grinned.

"Fine, don't drink. But soon you will become weak and you'll need the liquid to survive, if you still don't drink then you will die and you'll leave Seras all alone with me. And once you die the seals will be broken and I can do as I please." Alucard said with a grin, Integra gulped again, but then she quickly picked up the blood pack and sunk her fangs into it while sitting down, she stared up at him with wide eyes, he chuckled at her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Humans,**

**Yeah, Integra is a vampire, what are you going to do about it?! = P**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**YAY! Bitches! 200 reviews! Yes! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! Sorry for my small out bursts, I'm just really happy. X D**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

When Integra finishedher two blood packs, her closed her eyes and grunted, she laid her head on the table with a groan, I patted her head.

"There, there." I said.

"Knock it off, Seras." Integra said.

"Sorry." I said pulling my hand away.

"How am I suppose to tell Walter about this?" Integra ask.

"Walter?!" I said standing up with wide eyes, Integra looked up at me as if I was crazy.

"What?! What's wrong?" Integra ask, Alucard chuckled, I looked over at him, he was leaning back in his chair, his feet up on the table as he grinned up at me.

"I forgot that Walter is still unconscious!" I yelled and then ran out of the room, Integra ran out of me, and Alucard slowly followed us.

"What?!" Integra ask still confused, I sighed as I ran up the stairs.

"I put him to sleep." I said.

"While the bloody hell would you do that?" Integra ask.

"Because...he was keeping me from you." I said.

"Keeping you from me? Wait! How long have you been planning this?" Integra ask we ran down the hall towards the unconscious Walter.

"Since last night. Alucard, Alex, and Walter found out and tried to stop me, they took turns watching over you as slept." I said truthfully, I kneeled before Walter, Integra hunched over us both, Alucard walked up the stairs and down the hall towards us. I put my hand on Walter's forehead, his eyes snapped open and he looked around confused, he saw me and jumped back, he stood up.

"Seras..." Walter said, he saw Integra standing beside me, he bowed his head to her. "Sir Integra." He looked back up at Integra. "Are you alright?"

"No, Walter, I am not okay." Integra said pissed, Alucard chuckled again.

"Seras..." Walter said shocked looking at me, I shifted around uncomfortable under his gaze, my eyes glued to floor, refusing to look at him. Then Walter shifted and looked up at Alucard. "Wait, Seras couldn't have done...Alucard!" Alucard chuckled.

"It was Seras' choice." Alucard said, I winced when he said that, I closed my eyes and bit my lip, the guilt really sinking in.

"What are we going to do now?" Walter ask as he shook his head in disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Integra ask.

"The Twelve, once they find out, who knows what they will do. They will probably enslave you, Alucard, and Seras, and then..." Walter said but Integra stopped him.

"They will not find out about Seras or me! The Twelve will not lay a finger on Hellsing!" Integra yelled. "Vampire or not, I am still the head of Hellsing and will run this organization! I won't hesitate to destroy whatever is threatening Hellsing, even if it is the Twelve!"

"Perfectly clear, Sir." Walter said with a bow.

* * *

**This is not the end of the chapter, just a quick note.**

**I'm sorry Vampiresschan07. I'm completely out of ideas for this one, I would like to start my other stories as well, so this story is coming to an end. Here's the last of the chapter.**

* * *

I sat once again on Alucard's lap, he was caressing my hip, I tried to ignore it but it was so distracting and I wanted more of his touch. Integra has been fine, it's been a week since Alucard has turned her, she is drinking the blood but only because she's afraid of what Alucard would do if she died. She sleeps in a coffin, but the first night she was severely pissed, she went as far as chasing me down with her sword but thankfully she didn't hurt me. Integra already had a meeting with the Twelve, she wore her glasses (since she doesn't need them anymore because she's a vampire with excellent eye sight) and acted normal, hiding her teeth, they didn't notice anything, bloody idiots. Integra was still trying to get use to Alucard being her Master, she is so use to ordering him around that whenever she commands him to do anything, he chuckles and punishes her. I begged him to stop punishing her so now he just teases her more and more until she obeys him. Though I took her life, I was happy to have her, and in away she was happy to stay with me, other then that reason she hated being a vampire. My thoughts were interrupted when Alucard leaned down, grabbing my chin gently, and kissing me passionately.

* * *

**The End **

**I know short chapter and a really really bad ending, but it's happy happy so deal with it! = P**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Pick which New Hellsing story you want next)**

**I will start Dark Lovers (maybe tonight) and quite possibly Alucard and Seras Part 3, still have to think of a better name though.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
